


Тишина

by ZlobG



Series: Тишина [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Когда ты привык быть один, трудно поверить, что кто-то может заботиться о тебе просто так, но именно так и случилось с немым бездомным парнем и его котом, который однажды встретил настоящего волка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> _При создании баннера использовался арт, созданный[Martin Stranka](http://www.martinstranka.com/)_  
> 

Начало октября в Бостоне – самое прекрасное время года. Так говорится в путеводителях. Дерек был с ними согласен. Именно в это время в Бостоне наступало так называемое "индейское лето", раскрашивающее листву деревьев в невероятные цвета. Именно это "лето" притягивало сюда туристов и многочисленные парочки, которые улыбались друг другу немного глуповатыми улыбками, ощущая себя персонажами невероятно красочных картин. Сейчас, поздним вечером в искусственном свете фонарей цвета поблекли и не притягивали взгляд так, как днем, освещенные ярким осенним солнцем, и это делало город немного реальнее. Дерек осторожно потер правый глаз, чтобы ненароком не смахнуть линзу. Хорошо, что сегодня не было сейшена в клубе. Марк сильно задержал на съемках, желая получить нужный кадр. Дерек шел по улице к дому, устало мечтая о душе, стопке виски и мягкой кровати. 

Он похлопал по карманам, отыскивая ключи от входной двери кондоминиума, в котором жил, когда заметил, как в дверь прошмыгнул, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, молодой лохматый парень. Дерек не видел его раньше, хотя жил здесь уже больше года. Парень его, похоже, не заметил. Дерек стоял далеко от фонаря, да и дерево, растущее у входа в подъезд, скрыло его от чужих глаз.

Вскинув брови, он направился к лестнице. Дверь закрылась буквально перед его носом. Повернув замок и спрятав связку обратно в карман куртки, Дерек зашел, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, и стал подниматься к себе.

Обычно он абстрагировался от звуков вокруг – мать с малолетства учила каждого в семье этому трюку с помощью дыхания, чтобы звуки не сводили с ума, что было весьма вероятно особенно в возрасте 3-7 лет, а потому никогда не прислушивался к тому, что происходило в доме. Но странный парень привлек внимание, и Дерек, поднимаясь по лестнице к своей квартире, ступал неслышно и практически беззвучно. Да и вряд ли человеческий слух мог уловить скрип кожаной куртки или шорох мелкого сора под ботинками. Принюхавшись, в череде обычных запахов этого дома, он подошел к своей квартире и замер. Судя по звукам, парень поднялся на последний этаж, затем скрипнул старый замок и еле слышно прозвучал шорох закрываемой двери, однако ее петли давненько не смазывали.

Несмотря на присутствие в доме явно постороннего парня, а посторонним он был совершенно точно, Дерек не испытывал никакого беспокойства. Инстинкты всегда безошибочно сообщали об опасности, но этот человек опасности, во всяком случае, пока, не представлял. Достав вновь ключи от квартиры, Дерек отпер дверь и вошел, невольно прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось на чердаке, куда, судя по всему, парень и пробрался. Миссис Нолан, миловидная старушка, что жила над ним на последнем этаже четырехэтажного дома, судя по всему, уже спала. Слух оборотня улавливал мерное хрипловатое дыхание из спальни над головой. С чердака же не доносилось ни звука, что было странно.

Первым делом Дерек снял линзы и с наслаждением потер глаза. Он не любил линзы, но был вынужден часто их носить. Специфика того, кем он являлся в жизни и в работе. Он открыл воду и прыснул ею в лицо, а потом, перекрыв кран, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. 

– Мрмрмрмр, – услышал он тихое-тихое мурчание, раздавшееся с чердака. И вдруг понял, что так и продолжал прислушиваться к тому, что происходило наверху, так сказать, "оставил канал открытым".

Все это было слегка странно, но Дерек решил пока что не отстраняться от происходящего наверху. Мало ли, вдруг парень решит подложить бомбу или что еще натворит. А так будет хотя бы возможность остаться в живых.

Поэтому, приняв душ, он прошел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Готовить он не слишком любил, да и съемки выдались выматывающими, но аппетит у него был выше обычного человеческого, а значит, к плите встать придется. Продолжая прислушиваться, Дерек вынул лоток с отбивной и немного овощей и принялся за готовку.

Разумеется, слух у него был не как у летучей мыши, но за своими делами он отчетливо различал хруст, словно кто-то грызет сухарики, легкие шорохи и кошачье мурлыканье.

Но даже после ужина он не услышал больше ничего интересного. И только ближе к ночи, уже засыпая, он стал различать шорох, похожий на тот, что бывает, когда переворачиваешь страницу книги.

Так, убаюканный этим звуком, Дерек и заснул.

Наутро он снова вспомнил про странного мальчишку, но, выходя из дома ближе к обеду, никого не встретил.

Впереди его ждали очередные съемки, запись на студии и два интервью. Неделя обещала быть насыщенной, и Дерек просто забыл о странном парнишке, продолжая жить в привычным ритме. Ровно до тех пор, пока, подходя к дому как-то на рассвете, не заметил, как открылась дверь подъезда и сначала показался тощий облезлый кот, то ли черный, то ли просто грязный, а за ним, сначала высунув голову и оглядываясь по сторонам, показался тот самый парень. Дерек был довольно далеко от дома, да и прохожие нет-нет, но попадались, потому мальчишка решил, что опасности нет, и, наконец, выскочил из подъезда, и вместе с котом они двинулись по улице в противоположную сторону.

Солнце только-только начало подниматься над крышами, а потому рассмотреть молодого парня не слишком удавалось. Тени, еще сохранившиеся у земли, скрывали его от случайных чужих глаз. Дождавшись, когда кот и парень почти скроются за углом, Дерек пошел следом. Следить он не собирался. Но что-то словно подтолкнуло в спину, когда облезлый кот свернул за угол. 

В начале улицы всегда стоял уличный лоток молодого чернокожего парня, который продавал кофе и кексы, а ближе к ланчу – еще и хот-доги. Осторожно, но, не слишком таясь, Дерек выглянул из-за угла дома и увидел, как тот самый продавец, Том, улыбается и протягивает парню стаканчик с кофе. Парень полез в карман и раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежало немного мелочи. Судя по цвету и размеру монет, сумма была явно недостаточной, но Том покачал головой и все равно настойчиво предложил кофе. Смущенно почесав затылок, мальчишка все-таки взял его и улыбнулся, ярко и солнечно. 

Именно эта улыбка почему-то заставила Дерека замереть. Она была искренней и настоящей, но он нутром чуял, что у нее есть обратная и не слишком приглядная сторона.

Обняв стаканчик обеими руками, парень вместе с котом двинулись в сторону небольшого сквера через дорогу, где уселся на лавочку. Причем кот уселся рядом со своим, видимо, хозяином и просто растянулся в лучах поднимающегося солнца.

Дерек остановился неподалеку и стал рассматривать парня, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Одежда была старой, сильно поношенной, но чистой, а куртка выцветшей, грязновато-синего оттенка и явно с чужого плеча. Кеды тоже оставляли желать лучшего, хотя шнурки были завязаны старательно и аккуратно. И запахи. Кофе, нервозность, стиральный порошок недельной давности. В какой-то момент кот на лавочке громко мяукнул, потягиваясь. Парень, прихлебывая кофе и жмурясь, протянул левую руку и погладил его.

Дерека почему-то царапнула где-то в грудной клетке тишина. Город вокруг просыпался. Кто-то бегал по тропкам скверика, кто-то выгуливал мелких противных лающих шавок, которых Дерек всегда недолюбливал, кто-то уже спешил на работу. А этот парень словно завис в пока еще сонном движении города, в его звуках и был словно застывшей каплей в потоке. И его существование выдавали лишь кот и нога, которой парень болтал, сидя на лавочке, словно тело не могло находиться в состоянии покоя.

Оглядывая его фигуру, Дерек думал о том, что вряд ли тот что-то затевает. Не чувствовал он по-прежнему никакой опасности, а потому решил никому не говорить о существовании жильца на чердаке кондоминиума. Парень, похоже, был бездомным. Спать на улице не так приятно, как может показаться. 

Облезлый кот вдруг оглянулся и вперился своими глазищами прямо в глаза Дерека. Застигнутый на месте преступления Дерек поспешил убраться со своего наблюдательного пункта. 

Весь день он провел дома. Выдался своеобразный выходной. До обеда он спал. Потом засел за компьютер, надев наушники. Стоило поработать со старыми треками, добавить в них новое звучание. В те, что он еще не записывал, а только играл в клубе. Телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим, вибрировал рядом, но Дерек лишь косился, видел имена звонивших и не отвечал на звонки. 

Услышав ближе к ночи, как еле слышно хлопнула дверь, ведущая на чердак, он опустил книгу, которую читал.

Да, теперь он был уверен, что парень тут жил и уходил с рассветом, а возвращался с темнотой, видимо, чтобы избежать столкновений с жильцами, которые могли пожаловаться хозяину дома. Это Дерек мог понять. Но его удивил факт того, что даже он больше чем за год не уловил ни звука с чердака и если бы не увидел случайно, то и не знал бы. Хотя к чему ему это знание?

И, тем не менее, закрыв книгу, он удобнее устроился в кресле и прикрыл глаза. Слушая.

Парень был на удивление тихим. Даже его кот мяукал громче, чем ходил человек. Обычно люди, имеющие домашних питомцев, постоянно с ними разговаривают. Дерек учился в школе с девочкой, которая обожала болтать со своей ручной крысой. Но чердачный жилец был удивительно молчаливым.

Легкое шуршание, мягкое мурлыканье и шорох, похожий на перелистывание страниц, в конце концов, его снова усыпили, прямо в кресле, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно.

А следующие дни Дерек ловил себя на том, что, попадая домой, постоянно прислушивается к тому, что творится наверху. Даже для него это было немного странно, но любопытство, проснувшееся неожиданно и явно не желающее покидать, оказалось сильнее.

Парень был на удивление постоянным. За следующие дни Дерек еще три раза видел, как тот смущенно отказывался от кофе Тома, но затем все-таки брал и уходил в сквер.

На четвертый раз Дерек решил подойди к продавцу.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он.

– Привет, мистер Хейл. Как всегда? Черный и тройной сахар? – улыбнулся чернокожий парнишка, слишком активный в шесть утра, но в Дереке, в отличие от редких прохожих и покупателей, не было зависти по этому поводу. В конце концов, он еще и не ложился.

– Да.

Том кивнул самому себе и принялся наполнять стаканчик. 

– Нет, – вдруг сказал Дерек. – Без сахара. 

– Как скажете, – улыбнулся Том и протянул ему бумажный стакан, полный горячего напитка. 

Дерек взял стакан и сделал глоток. Несмотря на то, что это было всего лишь кофе с лотка, на вкус оно всегда было недурственно. Интересно, много ли прибыли приносила эта продажа Тому при таком-то качественном сырье?..

– Вы присоединитесь к празднику в этом году? – спросил Том, поддерживая беседу, потому что Дерек не ушел, оставшись стоять. Дерек не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. А Том меж тем продолжил: – Вам даже костюм придумывать не нужно. 

– Ты считаешь?

– Конечно. Вам определенно пойдет образ волка. 

– Осталось придумать, кто будет Красной шапочкой, – против воли усмехнулся Дерек. Он как бы невзначай обернулся и увидел молчаливого парнишку на лавочке. – Кстати, ты не знаешь, что это за парнишка? – он кивком головы указал на того, о ком спрашивал. Том вдруг замялся и Дерек поспешил добавить: – Странно просто. Он явно не живет здесь. Может, приходит к кому?

– Он... Нет, мистер Хейл. Просто бывает тут. 

Дерек вскинул брови:

– Ты поишь его кофе по утрам.

Том напрягся, услышав это, и Дерек добавил:

– Я не настучу копам про него. Просто интересно. Вот и все.

– У него нет дома. И родителей, – все-таки ответил Том. – Всегда молчит. Ошивается тут уже с пару лет. Я так понял, бездомный. Но всегда старается ходить в чистой одежде, а под ногами вертится этот крикливый кот. Терпеть не может, когда к парню кто-то приближается. 

– А кофе?

– От меня не убудет. А у него нет на это денег. Мне... не жалко, – пожал плечами Том. – Только...

– Мне некому что-то рассказывать. Ты хороший парень, Том, – Дерек полез в карман джинсов и достал помятую купюру номиналом в пятьдесят баксов. – Возьми, это за парнишку. От меня тоже не убудет.

Отсалютовав стаканчиком явно удивленному Тому, Дерек кинул взгляд на сквер и лавочку и направился к дому. Что ж, кое-что становилось ясно. Парень и правда был бездомным и жил на чердаке в его доме. Просто несчастный мальчишка, историю которого он не знал и не хотел знать.

Стайлз сидел на лавочке и болтал ногой, попивая горячий кофе. Демон крутился возле ног. Поглядывая на него, Стайлз размышлял, как бы так захватить его с собой к Айзеку, чтобы помыть. Несмотря на то, что коты сами себя чистят, Демон был уличным, и Стайлз считал, что помыть его все же стоит. 

Делая глоток, Стайлз оглянулся и увидел, что Том разговаривает с высоким брюнетом, который пьет кофе из стаканчика и протягивает ему смятую купюру. Этот брюнет показался ему смутно знакомым. Но как он ни силился, вспомнить, кто это, так и не смог. 

После обеда он заглянул в небольшой ресторанчик на другом конце города, зайдя со служебного входа. Они договорились с Айзеком, что он придет и поможет ему с домашним заданием.

Учитывая, что Стайлз появлялся тут довольно часто, никто его не остановил, и он прошмыгнул в подсобку. Правда, Демона пришлось оставить на улице, но кот увидел в переулке мышь и тут же бросился ее догонять, прекрасно зная, где хозяин.

– Привет, – Лейхи уже сидел на упаковках со скатертями из химчистки и с грустью взирал на учебник по химии. – Шеф сегодня не приедет. Так что сможешь принять душ, когда будем закрываться. За главного сегодня Лу, он не против.

Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся, стаскивая куртку.

На самом деле ему тут были не всегда рады, но благодаря Айзеку с некоторыми из старших можно было договориться, так что Стайлз и Демон не оставались иногда без вкусной еды из остатков, и удавалось принять душ, хоть и нечасто.

– У меня перерыв уже заканчивается, нужно работать. После можем остаться тут, – снова затараторил Айзек, потирая покрасневшие воспаленные глаза.

Стайлз нахмурился, подошел и заставил Лейхи подняться.

– Эй, чего тебе? Отстань, – попытался вывернуться Айзек, но Стайлз уже успел сдвинуть ворот форменной рубашки, чуть не порвав пуговицу. И нахмурился, увидев синяк. – Что? Забей. Ничего страшного.

Стайлз хотел бы сказать, что это как раз-таки страшно. Но что толку?

Хмуро глянув на друга, он отобрал у него учебник и, всучив валявшийся неподалеку фартук, вытолкал из подсобки, запершись на щеколду.

Учиться Стайлз любил. Школу он бросил, но Айзеку с удовольствием помогал. С одной стороны, это было плохо, Айзеку следовало самому учиться, но с другой стороны, Айзек все равно ничего не понимал в естественных науках, тогда как Стайлз имел к ним природный талант. 

Он расправился с домашними заданиями почти как раз к тому времени, как закончилась смена Айзека. Так что, дожидаясь закрытия ресторанчика, они сидели в подсобке, ели то, что все равно окажется в помойке через час, и болтали. Точнее, болтал Айзек, а Стайлз участвовал в разговоре по мере возможностей, иногда записывая свои вопросы на бумаге и показывая их другу, а иногда просто кивая головой или улыбаясь.

Пожалуй, за последние пару лет именно он был единственным, с кем Стайлз мог разговаривать, не видя во взгляде непонимание, насмешку или сочувствие. С Айзеком было комфортно, он не настаивал на ответах, прекрасно справляясь за двоих.

Как и ожидалось, будучи на хорошем счету, последним подсобные помещения после уборки закрывал Лейхи. И когда все сотрудники разошлись, Стайлз указал на душевую, а затем подошел к выходу и приоткрыл дверь. В нее тут же шмыгнула черная тень, оказавшаяся котом.

– Вы опять устроите бардак, – возвел очи горе Айзек, пытаясь ногой отодвинуть от себя кота, тершегося о форменные брюки и, разумеется, оставляя на черной ткани следы грязи и шерсти.

Стайлз посмотрел на друга умоляющим взглядом и ткнул пальцем в кота.

– Он все равно уличный! Зачем ты его моешь?

Взгляд Стайлза стал еще более жалостливым.

– Да чтоб вас. Только быстро, – сдался Лейхи. – Я пока переоденусь. 

Подхватив кота на руки, счастливый Стайлз направился в раздевалку и без зазрения совести стащил из шкафчика Лейхи шампунь, а свою верхнюю одежду сложил аккуратной стопочкой на лавочке. Тут кот сообразил, что будет дальше, и попытался сбежать. В итоге Айзек, сидя на свободной лавке, собирал свой рюкзак и наблюдал, как его друг гоняется за котом по всему помещению. И думал о том, что с руганью от Стайлза было бы веселее, но и так сойдет, это все равно, что мультик смотреть. Причем в данном случае, Том был в роли Джерри. 

В районе полуночи, воровато оглядываясь, Стайлз зашел в подъезд. Демон исчез на полпути к дому, но Стайлз знал, что он появится, когда решит свои дела. Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, когда вспомнил, какой бардак они с котом оставили в душевой ресторанчика. Пока кот сидел, завернутый в полотенце, и недовольно фыркал, они с Айзеком убирали погром. Иногда Стайлз задавался вопросом, почему Айзек его терпит, но долго думать об этом не хотел, да и не мог, честно говоря. 

Ночи становились все холоднее. Дом хранил тепло, но вскоре это прекратится. Чердак не отапливался, а жильцы под ним предпочитали топить не слишком сильно. Потому, если удавалось найти в церкви или приюте одеяло, плед, подушку или еще что-то для тепла, он воровал. Да, это было нехорошо, его воспитывали совершенно иначе, и в семье копа подобное было просто недопустимо. Но семьи давно нет, а, несмотря ни на что, жить Стайлз все-таки хотел. Как мог, но все равно хотел. 

Устроившись в двух одеялах на старом спальнике, Стайлз шмыгнул носом из-за прохлады и потянулся к ящику, который служил ему прикроватной тумбочкой. На ней стояли старый фонарь, в который была воткнула свечка, а рядом лежал коробок спичек, стащенный в каком-то мотеле. Электричество тут было, но без необходимости он предпочитал его не включать. Осторожность превыше всего. А фонарь он раздобыл на свалке и даже чуть не подрался с каким-то пьяным бомжом, который даже и не знал что это такое, но решил, что можно продать. В итоге Стайлз заработал фингал, но и фонарь тоже забрал, точнее сбежал с ним на всех парах.

Когда свечка разгорелась, он закрыл маленькую дверцу и сильнее укутался в пледы, глядя на мутноватый огонек. 

В приютах было хуже. Копы несколько раз ловили его и сдавали соцслужбам, те в свою очередь отправляли его в приюты. А оттуда Стайлз снова сбегал. С годами он стал более ловким и копам не попадался. Теперь же ему было девятнадцать лет и приюты больше не грозили. Но помнить о пребывании в них он будет всегда. Мрачные места, полные уныния, застарелой боли, ненависти и злобы. Старшие обижали младших, кто-то был вечно голоден, а кто-то во сне звал родителей, которые больше не появятся никогда.

Уже засыпая, Стайлз услышал шорох под дверью и, вздохнув, все-таки встряхнулся и пошел открывать. Демон, когда появилась щель, тут же скользнул в помещение и потрепал прямиком к спальнику. Стайлз сел рядом, оценил степень грязи на коте и, обняв его, снова свернулся калачиком. Когда кот ткнулся мокрым носом ему в щеку, Стайлз только сильнее сжал его и провалился в сон. 

Дерек возвращался домой под утро. Сейшн в клубе удался. Он начинал ночь и потом по идее был свободен, но в итоге выходил на сцену еще два раза – в полночь и уже почти под закрытие. Все – посетители, владелец клуба и он сам – были довольны. А потом он согласился на соблазнительное предложение одной блондинки и теперь возвращался к себе совершенно и полностью довольным. Праведником он не был, а здоровым мужчиной, хоть и оборотнем, был. Он думал лишь о том, чтобы принять душ и завалиться спать. После обеда у него было интервью местному журналу. Но все мысли вдруг выветрились из головы, когда, подойдя к входной двери и доставая ключи, он чуть не получил по лицу этой самой дверью, распахнутой изнутри тем самым парнишкой, что жил на чердаке.

В первое мгновение замерли оба. Глаза парня при виде Дерека комично округлились, а рот приоткрылся, изобразив идеальную букву "о". И Дерек уже сам открыл рот, хотя понятия не имел, что вообще сказать, как под ногами парнишки тут же зашипел кот. Причем выгнул спину дугой и широко расставил лапы, словно защищая хозяина. 

Котов волки недолюбливали, но относились довольно спокойно. А вот коты иногда буквально слетали с катушек и некоторые даже набрасывались. А этот, судя по всему, и собирался. Но не успел, потому что парень схватил его на руки, и кот издал удивленный писк. 

Резко проскочив под рукой Дерека, которой он на автомате придержал дверь, парень выбрался на улицу и, обернувшись, посмотрел испуганным взглядом. После чего, продолжая прижимать к себе кота, буквально в секунды исчез из поля зрения, сбежав за угол дома.

Где и замер, прислонившись к стене. Закрыв глаза, он еле дышал и кусал губы. 

Только этого еще не хватало. 

Кот в его руках недовольно замяукал и Стайлз резко разжал пальцы. Упав на все четыре лапы, Демон недовольно фыркнул, но остался сидеть возле ног хозяина, умываясь, словно все происшедшее ему совершенно не понравилось, впрочем, его можно было понять.

А Дерек так и стоял, держа дверь, и хлопал глазами. Размышляя.

Первое, о чем он подумал, так это о том, что парень, видимо, решит, что он сдаст его домовладельцу. По-хорошему именно так и стоило бы поступить. Но Дерек по-прежнему не чувствовал опасности от парня. Судя по всему, никто не знает про жильца на чердаке, даже те, кто живет на последнем этаже. К тому же парень не выглядел бомжом, за все время, что Дерек живёт в доме, не было ни одного случая взлома и квартирных краж, поэтому он все еще не видел причин что-либо говорить хозяину здания. 

Второе, о чем он подумал, так это о том, что он почему-то думает о каком-то парне, о котором сутки назад решил вообще не думать. 

Неожиданно в голове словно что-то перещелкнуло, и в памяти всплыла очередная ссора с матерью.

"Ты – волк. Волк не может без стаи!" – такими словами она пыталась его образумить, когда он уходил. Неужели волк внутри него видит в этом бездомном часть стаи?!

Это было слишком странно. Поэтому он только тряхнул головой и зашел в дом.

Приняв душ, Дерек даже не стал есть и просто завалился спать. И вроде бы, занятый делами днем, он забыл про странного чердачного жильца, но, выходя уже поздно вечером из дома, чтобы, наконец, добраться до супермаркета, посмотрел на небольшое запыленное окно высоко над дверью подъезда и прислушался. Там было совершенно точно тихо. Значит, парень появится ближе к ночи. Что было разумно. Видимо, чтобы никому не попадаться на глаза, тот уходил с рассветом, а возвращался уже ночью. А значит, он мало спал. Если, конечно, не оставался там на весь день, сидя тихо, как мышь. Интересно, что он вообще ест?..

Спустя полчаса Дерек вдруг обнаружил, что стоит в магазине возле стеллажей с чипсами, которые никогда не любил. И не просто стоит, а выбирает, словно пытаясь угадать, с каким вкусом лучше взять. Что парень любит больше – со вкусом лука? Или сыра? А может бекона? Или просто с солью? В итоге он взял несколько на выбор. Потом захватил две бутылки с колой, две бутылки с водой, фрукты, несколько пачек печенья и шоколадных батончиков, даже пакет с кормом для кошек, и обнаружил это лишь уже на кассе, когда после его продуктов кассир, дородная чернокожая женщина, начала пробивать все вот это. Дерек даже на пару мгновений зажмурился. Кассирша тихо хмыкнула, покосившись на него.

Но в итоге к дому Дерек шел с пакетом, в котором лежала еда для другого человека. 

Мягко ступая по асфальту, больше по привычке стараясь не слишком шуметь, он прислушивался к своему волку. Но тот упорно молчал, и это просто сбивало с толку. Захотелось позвонить матери. Но после последней телефонной ссоры они не общались вот уже полтора года, и сейчас Дерек совершенно точно не желал выслушивать очередные наставления по поводу своей жизни и Питера. Ему было достаточно Лоры, которая раз в год приезжала с визитом в ультимативной форме. Даже адрес новой квартиры уже успела где-то достать и грозилась смс-ками приехать.

Дойдя до дома, Дерек поднялся к своей квартире и замер прямо перед дверью. Опустил свои пакеты на пол и стал подниматься выше, держа в руке еще один. 

Дверь на чердак находилась в самом углу и выглядела непрезентабельно и тускло. Подойдя, он прислушался – на чердаке никого не было.

Оставив пакет в углу у двери, Дерек спустился к себе, занес свои пакеты в квартиру, схватил блокнот, валявшийся на рабочем столе, черканул в нем пару слов, выдрал лист и поднялся к чердаку, положив лист на пакет. После чего вернулся к себе.

Вскоре слух волка уловил тихие шаги, направившиеся на чердак. Дерек не заметил, как тихо улыбнулся, слушая неровное шуршание пакета.

Стайлз замер уже у двери, когда и заметил пакет с продуктами. В первый момент сердце застыло и пропустило удар. Он оглянулся, но никого, разумеется, не увидел. Потом присел рядом с пакетом и посмотрел на записку.

"Это тебе. И коту. Я никому не скажу", – было указано в записке.

Стайлз сразу понял, от кого это подношение. Тот странный высокий брюнет, с которым он столкнулся утром. Больше никто это быть не мог, просто потому что до этого утра он был крайне осторожен и ему везло.

Первой мыслью было то, что брать пакет не безопасно. А вдруг это ловушка. Не слишком он привык к доброте неизвестных людей. Но этот мужчина был жильцом дома, да и хозяин еще не явился вышвырнуть его из убежища. И все равно...

Смяв в кулаке записку, Стайлз несколько минут просто стоял и смотрел на пакет. Но потом спохватился, еще раз огляделся по сторонам, отпер дверь и, схватив пакет, шмыгнул внутрь, чуть не споткнувшись о Демона. Кот, видимо, учуял запах кошачьего корма и принялся протяжно мяукать и обхаживать Стайлза, а тот, испугавшись шума, присел на корточки и попытался успокоить животное. Но кот явно был голоден и не замолкал. Хотя Стайлз его понимал – сам целый день ничего не ел. И потому еда в пакете притягивала взгляд все сильнее.

Наконец, Стайлз сообразил разорвать пакет с кормом, что тут же заткнуло Демона. Пока кот чавкал своими вкусняшками, Стайлз посмотрел на свои. Чипсы, печенье, батончики и почему-то фрукты, кола и вода. На пакете с яблоками было написано, что они мытые. Но привлек внимание Стайлза небольшой контейнер с клубникой, в которую он и вгрызся. Это было очень вкусно. Он закрыл глаза, с наслаждением поедая эту красную вкусноту, вспоминая ее вкус из детства. Голод был уже привычным спутником каждого дня его жизни, а потому эта клубника казалась сейчас чем-то удивительным и потрясающим.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек сидел в кресле перед телевизором, звук которого был выключен, пил виски и с закрытыми глазами прислушивался к тому, что происходило наверху.

Парень и его кот были явно голодны и все, что он сейчас слышал – это довольное чавканье вперемешку с урчанием. Это заставило его почему-то улыбнуться, а волк внутри довольно рыкнул, от чего у Дерека вдруг полезли клыки. Он лишь сильнее сжал стакан, пытаясь утихомирить волка, который тут же затих и словно спрятался, чтобы человек не начал снова выяснять, в чем дело. Это выматывало.

Стайлз умудрился съесть не только клубнику, но и три яблока, шоколадку, пачку печенья и запить все это бутылкой воды. После чего, сложив остальное в пакет и в ящик-тумбочку, аккуратно устроил пакет с кормом под небольшим окном и тут же залез под пледы в спальник. После еды сильно клонило в сон и глаза слипались. Поэтому он только сильнее сжал в руках устроившегося рядом Демона и провалился в сон. Но ночью, спустя пару часов, проснулся от боли в животе и жалобно вздохнул. Недавнее обжорство выходило теперь боком. Хотя еще в детстве ему объясняли, что нельзя есть много сразу, особенно на голодный желудок. Но теперь было уже поздно. Полежав еще немного, он со вздохом поднялся. Заснуть не удастся. Лекарств отродясь не было. Просто лежать и мучиться ему не хотелось. Он поднялся и, тихо ступая, покинул чердак.

Дерек проснулся как от толчка. И поначалу даже не понял, что его разбудило. Потом слух уловил знакомые шаги вниз по лестнице. Глянув в окно и увидев, что на дворе еще ночь, Дерек нахмурился. Волк внутри недовольно фыркал и крутился волчком. Дерек ничего не понимал. Волк был настойчив, толкая его вперед. Пойди за парнем? Зачем? Он не понимал, но желание становилось все нестерпимее. Он поднялся и потянулся за джинсами, но рука безвольно повисла, так и не достав до ткани. Дерек снова нахмурился, а потом стянул пижамные штаны вместе с бельем и пошел к двери. 

Он приоткрыл дверь в коридор, убедился, что никого нет, закрыл дверь за собой, не став ее запирать, и пошел вниз. Парень был уже на улице. Дерек дошел до входной двери, открыл ее, заблокировав замок, чтобы она не захлопнулась, и толкнул ее. На улицу из подъезда вышел черный волк, со стороны похожий на большую овчарку, взял след и потрусил следом за парнем.

Далеко Стайлз не ушел. Как раз добрался до сквера, освещенного тусклыми фонарями и, пройдя вглубь, уселся на лавочку. Прижав ладони к животу, он сгорбился и печально уставился на свои поношенные кеды, которые стащил давным-давно в приюте. Демон за ним не увязался, оставшись сыто спать, и теперь было как-то одиноко. Ночь он не любил, как и тишину, в которой приходилось проводить много времени на чердаке, потому и сидеть там он не смог. Боль в животе все не утихала, и он зажмурился. Ему было девятнадцать лет, но так хотелось, чтобы отец прижал к себе, взлохматил макушку, как всегда любил делать, немного отругал за обжорство и дал таблетку. После чего начал бы рассказывать что-нибудь про работу. 

Как раньше...

Видимо, от боли стало еще хуже и на глаза навернулись слезы. Стайлз закусил губу и только сильнее прижал к животу ладони. Не в первый раз, пройдет. Меры и сытости он уже давно не знает и ест, когда дают, как можно больше. Хотя в этот раз он не украл еду, ее не дал кто-то из знакомых, и вообще... Но есть все равно хотелось и он просто обожрался. Прекрасно понимая, что может быть дальше.

Цокот когтей по бетонной дорожке сквера он не услышал, погруженный в свои мысли. Он поднял голову, только почувствовав чужое присутствие. И замер, едва не отпрянув. Напротив него сидела большая черная собака и смотрела на него. Она не издавала никаких звуков, не рычала или еще что-то, она просто сидела и смотрела. Потом поднялась и несмело приблизилась. Стайлз старался не шевелиться. Он знал, что такое большое животное способно оставить серьезные раны. Но собака не проявляла никакой агрессии и, воспользовавшись его замешательством, подобралась ближе, просто положила морду ему на колени и глядела большими зелеными глазами.

Стайлз от такого опешил и даже забыл выдохнуть. В итоге чуть не подавился воздухом, попытался нормально дышать и уставился на собаку. Морда у которой была довольно увесистой и сейчас лежала на его коленях. Неожиданно. 

В итоге пару минут собака и человек просто смотрели друг на друга. А Дерек ждал, что парень или что-то скажет, или попытается сбежать. Но тот его удивил, когда поднял руку и несмело положил на собачий лоб.

А потом Дерек снова удивился, когда почувствовал удивительное, едва заметное, но все же тепло, исходящее от ладони. Человек принялся несмело его гладить, и ему было приятно. Словно он не волк, а собака. Справедливости ради стоило заметить, что его никто никогда не гладил, но то, как это делал этот парень, ему очень нравилось. Он закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, а потом вздохнул и вдруг почувствовал запах боли. Против воли он встрепенулся и поднял голову, изучающе принюхиваясь. Парень отдернул руку и замер, но Дерек даже не заметил. От парня совершенно точно тянуло болью. Видимо, поэтому он и ушел среди ночи. Дерек снова глянул на парня, потом обошел его и запрыгнул на скамью. Парень, похоже, собирался вскочить, но Дерек его опередил, уложив передние лапы ему на колени, а сверху придавил лапы еще и головой, и вздохнул. Он никогда не пробовал забирать боль других, находясь в личине волка, и теперь выдался случай это попробовать. И что самое удивительное, у него, кажется, получалось. Не так эффективно, как когда он человек, но он совершенно точно чувствовал тонкие, словно раскаленные нити, которые впились в его тело, когда он потянул боль парнишки в себя. Он вздрогнул и, издав тихий скулеж, не двинулся с места. Ничего, он сможет потерпеть, а мальчишке станет легче. Дерек хотел, чтобы ему стало легче. Самое удивительное в этой ситуации было то, что его внутренний волк сейчас, несмотря на эту боль, был крайне доволен.

А вот Стайлз был перепуган. И в этот раз не за себя. Его боль начала куда-то пропадать, а вот пес иногда поскуливал так, словно ему как раз-таки больно. Он даже предпринял попытку осмотреть его и погладил по ушам, холке и спине, пытаясь нащупать какую-то рану. Но ничего не нашел и только хмуро уставился на собаку на своих коленях. Она была большой и теплой. И не была похожа на него самого – упитанная, с лоснящейся темной шерстью. Наверное, сбежал от хозяев и теперь тоже бродил по этому скверу.

На улице было все еще темно, и прохладно. Боль постепенно куда-то ушла и Стайлз, измученный за день и половину ночи, почувствовал, что начинает засыпать. И лавочка стала казаться весьма удобной. Как и собака – мягкая, теплая, большая.

Стайлз зевнул, глубоко вздохнул и подумал о том, что ему нет разницы, где сегодня проспать оставшиеся несколько часов. Хотя, конечно, могли и копы найти, и тогда проблем не оберешься. Но идти к дому просто не было сил.

И все же заснуть на лавочке ему не дали. Пес вдруг встрепенулся и спрыгнул на землю, оглядел его и ухватился зубами на низ штанины, начав тянуть за собой. Стайлз сначала не понял, а потом до него дошло, что пес хотел, чтобы он пошел за ним. Стайлз нахмурился, вздохнул и поднялся. Посмотрел на собаку, а та – на него. Он развел руками, пес издал скулеж и снова потянул за штанину, а потом выплюнул ткань, обошел его и принялся телом подталкивать под колени, недвусмысленно намекая, чтобы он шагал.

Стайлз совершенно точно не понимал, что не так с этой собакой, но все-таки пошел вперед. А толкала его собака в сторону дома. В итоге так они и дошли, пока парень еле волочил ноги, засыпая на ходу, а пес его подталкивал.

Возле двери подъезда Стайлз и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его странный провожатый скользнул в подъезд и уселся возле лестницы. Сделав страшные глаза, он попытался прогнать собаку, но та словно превратилась в изваяние и не сдвинулась с места, пока сам Стайлз не сдался и не стал подниматься к чердаку.

Возле двери на чердак они снова остановились. Стайлз даже не знал, как быть, но пес аккуратно прихватил его зубами за запястье и просто стал тянуть к этой двери. Обескураженный парень отчаянно зевнул, открыл дверь ключом и, зайдя, тут же повалился на спальник. Как только голова коснулась подушки, он заснул. Он только и успел заметить, как пес выскальзывает в щель двери и та закрывается. Очень хотелось спать...

Когда Стайлз проснулся, по крыше барабанил дождь, даже скорее ливень. Он поднялся и выглянул в маленькое пыльное окно – да, так и есть, ливень. Стайлз огляделся, но Демона не было. Значит, явится мокрый и грязный. Вспомнив про собаку, он подозрительно просканировал взглядом помещение, думая, может ему все это вообще привиделось. Даже тихонько выглянул в коридор, но собаки там, разумеется, не было. А затем просто покачал головой. Что бы это ни было, проще не думать. 

Стайлз крайне редко оставался на чердаке днем, но сейчас совершенно никуда не хотелось идти. После полубессонной ночи он чувствовал себя каким-то слабым и разбитым, мысли в голове крутились слишком тяжело и медленно. Да и погода была сонной. Поэтому он взял из небольшой стопки со старыми потрепанными книгами томик Паланика, найденный им с месяц назад в контейнере с мусором возле какого-то офисного здания, и вернулся обратно в спальник. 

Желудок больше не болел и требовал еды, но на этот раз парень ограничился половиной бутылки воды и парой печенек, после чего закутался и принялся читать. Пока снова так и не заснул. А во сне ему почему-то снился пес, шедший рядом с тем мужчиной, что не сдал его домуправу и оставил пакет с едой.

Дерек провел весь день дома. Звонил Марк, приглашал на новую фотосессию, на этот раз для фото-книги. Дерек согласился и договорился, что придет на следующей неделе. Парень-на-чердаке был по-прежнему на чердаке. Это было необычно, но странным образом успокаивало Дерека. И волк внутри него снова делал вид, что его и не существует вовсе. Дерека это злило. Обычно человек и волк живут в уютном симбиозе, что и делает оборотня оборотнем. Но его волк вел себя странно, причем впервые с тех пор, как он покинул стаю. И как бы он ни пытался с ним общаться, зверь каждый раз делал вид, что его и нет вовсе. 

Вишенкой на этом странном торте стал телефонный звонок. Дерек ответил, не глядя на имя абонента, и сразу об этом пожалел. 

– Ну, здравствуй, – в телефонной трубке раздался хитро-ехидный голос. 

– Привет, Лора, – вздохнув, ответил он. 

– Сегодня я проснулась и вдруг поняла, что должна позвонить тебе. Не просветишь меня, почему?

Дерек всегда изумлялся этой связи, которая была у него с сестрой. Казалось, что даже если он окажется в другой галактике, она все равно каким-то непостижимым образом почувствует, что с ним что-то происходит. А с ним что-то определенно происходит.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – самым скучающим тоном из всех возможных отозвался Дерек. Даже зевнул для убедительности.

– Братец, ты может и сбежал из дома, но это не значит, что я не смогу надрать тебе зад, если очень сильно захочу, – высказалась Лора. А потом спросила уже серьезным тоном. – У тебя точно все нормально? 

– А что? – решил осторожно выяснить Дерек, закрывая книгу, которую читал, и на автомате прислушиваясь к звукам наверху.

– Не знаю. Мама ходит задумчивая. А я... мне очень хочется тебя увидеть. 

– Просто увидеть?

– Побыть рядом.

– Ты же знаешь, что я больше не в стае.

– Это не значит, что ты перестал быть моим братом! – сестра тут же вызверилась, впрочем, как всегда, на эту тему.

– Не значит? – невинно переспросил он. 

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – угроза в голосе сестры была реальной и Дерек знал, что одно неосторожное слово заставит ее действительно приехать сюда, и даже гипотетический запрет матери ее не остановит. 

– Я всегда рад тебе, – в тон ей отозвался он. – Но... Мне надо самому понять, что к чему. 

– Значит, что-то происходит, – она не спрашивала, она утверждала. 

– Да, – не стал он отпираться.

– Расскажешь?

– Может быть. Когда пойму, в чем дело.

Лора на том конце провода вздохнула и мягко сказала:

– Дерек. Даже то, что ты ушел из стаи, не делает тебя для нас чужим. Ты все еще мой младший братишка, и я волнуюсь за тебя. И я хочу знать, что у тебя все хорошо. Скажи, что ты не вляпался в неприятности.

– Не вляпался. Это другое. Просто нужно кое в чем разобраться. Все в порядке.

– Я знаю, но...

Дерек хотел было еще что-то сказать сестре, но волчий слух уловил странно громкую возню на чердаке. Для человеческого слуха она была не слишком громкой, но он отчетливо слышал все, что там происходило. А сопение, шипение, топот и шорохи наводили на разные мысли.

– Лора, я тебе перезвоню, – пробормотал Дерек, глядя в потолок, и тут же отключился, не слушая возмущений сестры.

И он, и волк замерли, прислушиваясь к возне. На часах время уже перевалило за одиннадцать вечера и происходящее было нетипичным для обычно очень тихих чердачных жильцов. И проклятье, Дереку было любопытно.

Раздался приглушенно-задушенный мявк и все стихло. Потом волчий слух уловил тихий скрип чердачной двери и тихие же шаги. Дерек подошел к двери и глянул в дверной глазок. Вскоре мимо его квартиры, оглядываясь, прошел тот самый парень, прижимая к себе кулёк из тряпицы, возможно, футболки. Нос его дернулся, а волк снова толкнул вперёд, оставив его немой вопрос без ответа. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Дерек схватил куртку и, осторожно открыв и закрыв дверь, чтобы не привлечь внимание и не придать парню с чердака ненужное ускорение, начал спускаться вниз. 

Не то чтобы Дерек собирался следить, но выслеживание добычи было у него в крови, а потому он проследил путь парня до небольшого ресторанчика, расположенного на другом конце города.

Шли не слишком долго, но парень явно знал, куда идти, и направился сразу к служебному входу. А Дерек, чувствуя себя сталкером, зашел в переулок там же и скрылся в тенях.

Постучав в дверь, парень сильнее прижал к себе кулек и стал ждать. Дверь не сразу, но открылась и вместе с желтым светом из помещения показался седовласый мужчина.

– О, Стайлз, привет. Давно я тебя не видел. Ты к Айзеку?

Парень кивнул и продолжил стоять, чуть переминаясь.

Мужчина обернулся и довольно звучно крикнул:

– Айзек! Твой друг пришел!

Послышалась ругань и на Стайлза чуть не налетел высокий кудрявый парень. Нос Дерека уловил легкую нервозность, застарелую боль и запах почти выветрившегося алкоголя. Видимо, пил прошлым вечером.

– Чувак! Я уж думал ты пропал, – высказался кудрявый.

– Ладно, парни. Сами тут. Айзек, закроешь потом все. Деньги я убрал в сейф, – улыбнулся тем временем мужчина и, видимо, сходив за курткой, вышел на улицу.

– Спасибо, Бен, – кивнул Айзек.

А Стайлз, продолжая прижимать к себе кулек, который шевелился, положил руку на плечо мужчины и сжал. Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул:

– В холодильнике остался чизкейк. Его все равно спишут завтра утром. Так что поешь, парень.

Бен ушел, даже не заметив Дерека.

Стайлз молча уставился на Айзека. Тот полез в кулек и вздохнул:

– Вот зачем? Зачем ты моешь уличного кота? Я тебя иногда просто не понимаю!

Кулек, видимо, устал сидеть тихо и заорал кошачьим голосом. Дерек только хмыкнул: если бы кот мог говорить, уже давно обматерил бы обоих.

– Ладно, проходи. Я пока жратву соберу. И не забудь убрать бардак за собой потом! – напутствовал Айзек, когда Стайлз шагнул внутрь.

Дерек же, пока дверь не закрылась, с интересом успел рассмотреть парня с лицом ангела. Вот только он чуял в нем что-то более низменное. 

С неба снова полил дождь. Прекрасно. Только дождя сейчас не хватало. Но он выяснил, что парня с чердака зовут Стайлз. Интересное имя. Парню оно шло. И Айзек. Похоже, друг. Самое странное, что волк внутри заинтересовался этим другом. В этом Айзеке чувствовалась, помимо странной низменности, некая обречённость, как и в Стайлзе. И, похоже, именно она и притягивала волка внутри него. Что опять-таки было странно. Но волк внутри по-прежнему не желал делиться мыслями. Тихо зарычав от бессилия, Дерек остался стоять в тенях под дождем, потому что как бы ни пытался, но уйти не мог.

Что-то просто не давало.

Парни появились где-то часа через полтора. 

Стайлз споткнулся о порог и чуть не упал в лужу вместе с котом, завернутым в ту же самую футболку, только вывернутую наизнанку. Кот при этом мявкнул как-то обреченно и фыркнул, вероятно, все еще высказывая мнение про душ. Айзек же, выключив свет, запер дверь на два замка, а потом зашуршал в рюкзаке.

– Хей, стой. Это тебе, – он протянул Стайлзу бутылку виски, наполненную где-то на треть.

Стайлз мотнул головой, пытаясь отказаться, но Айзек все равно впихну ему в руку:

– Заболеешь еще. На твоем чердаке скоро станет холоднее. Согреешься. 

Вздохнув, с этим доводом Стайлз молчаливо согласился и бутылку взял, завернув рядом с котом, чтобы не было видно.

– Ладно. Мне пора. Отец... Брат на соревнованиях. Не стоит его раздражать.

Дерек даже в полутьме увидел, как глаза Стайлза полыхнули злобой. Но тот только кивнул. Они вместе направились в сторону оживленной улицы, где и распрощались.

Стайлз, сгорбившись и чуть вздрогнув в своей легкой куртке от порыва ветра, пошел к дому.

Дерек, чуть сгорбившись, пошел следом, стараясь слиться с тенями. Где-то на полпути ему надоело красться и он нагнал парня, напустив скучающе-удивленный вид. Он прошел мимо и как бы случайно оглянулся, а когда наткнулся взглядом на лицо парня, вскинул брови.

– О, привет, – вежливо поздоровался он. Парень вздрогнул и замер на месте. Из кулька, который он прижимал к груди, раздалось шипение, мяуканье и следом показалась черная морда, которая продолжила шипеть. – Кстати, я – Дерек.

Стайлз даже не знал, что сказать. От удивления и страха. Ему и так не слишком нравилось, что кто-то прознал о его существовании на чердаке. А теперь этот мужик с ним еще и заговорить пытается. Хотя сказать-то он все равно ничего не мог.

– Тут холодно. Пойдем к дому, – предложил Дерек, внимательно следя за парнем. Сердце того стучало быстро и нервно, словно еще немного и оно рискнет вылезти из груди. – Хей, успокойся. Я не сдам тебя. Ты же... У тебя нет дома, да?

Помедлив, Стайлз кивнул, сильнее сжимая в руках кулек. Захотелось убежать, но куда?

– Идем. Просто провожу. Все равно в одну сторону.

Стайлз смотрел теперь недоверчиво и все равно стоял на месте. И именно в этот момент Демон попытался выбраться из футболки. Стайлз попытался удержать кота и бутылку и в итоге... Дерек оказался быстрее. Он как раз успел схватить кота и футболку, а парень не дал упасть бутылке. Кот, разумеется, принялся орать, но Хейл просто спеленал его как гусеницу и тихо рыкнул. На что Демон вдруг присмирел и заткнулся. А Стайлз обнял двумя руками бутылку и в немом шоке уставился на своего кота в чужих руках.

Самым удивительным было то, что Демон молчал. Хотя нет, самым удивительным было то, что этот Дерек только что рычал. И Стайлз мог поклясться, что на человеческий рык это мало походило. 

– Хочешь, я понесу его? – спросил Дерек и посмотрел на Стайлза. 

Демон тоже посмотрел на Стайлза. 

Стайлз переводил взгляд с одного на другого – лицо Дерека было невинным, тогда как морда Демона выражала явный скепсис. Это было так забавно, что Стайлз улыбнулся против воли.

Дерек посчитал это за добрый знак и медленно повернулся. Парень пристроился рядом и они двинулись к дому. Шли молча. Стайлз сжимал бутылку и косился на странного мужчину, который к тому же пару дней явно не брился, а тот тоже не говорил.

В итоге до дома добрались в полном молчании. Возле двери Стайлз замялся. Просто достать ключ и войти означало официально признать, что он живет тут на чердаке, нелегально. А значит, этот мужик с легкостью мог выставить его вон, да еще и домуправу нажаловаться. 

Но Дерек просто чуть дернул уголком губ, чувствуя чужую нервозность, достал ключ и отпер дверь, открывая ее перед замершим Стайлзом. Тот снова уставился на него большими глазами, и в свете фонарей стало видно, что они глубокого карего цвета. Волку глаза парня явно понравились, а Дерек постарался сохранить лицо, чтобы не выглядеть слишком удивленным данным открытием.

– Проходи, – предложил мужчина, когда пауза затянулась.

Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как зайти. А потом он со страхом смотрел, как небритый поднимается по лестнице до самого чердака. К горлу подступил ком и он открыл рот, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. Но у него ничего не получилось.

Дерек, дёрнув носом, решил, что, пожалуй, на сегодня с парня хватит. Удивительно, но волк внутри был с ним согласен. Он протянул кулёк с котом Стайлзу. 

– Держи. Это твое, – чуть ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Я живу в 3С. Если что, – сказал он и, развернувшись, принялся спускаться вниз.

А Стайлз так и стоял, прижимая к себе Демона, пока мужчина не спустился к себе и не хлопнула дверь квартиры. И только после этого смог нормально глубоко вздохнуть.

Уже ближе к рассвету, ворочаясь в спальнике, пока Демон зло и демонстративно вылизывался на пустом ящике в углу, где Стайлз постелил ему старую рваную рубашку, он все думал о том, что будет дальше. Ему было не по себе. До того, как он неожиданно столкнулся с этим Дереком, ему больше года удавалось скрывать свое место жительства и его это вполне устраивало. Он собирался перезимовать тут уже второй раз, даже стал утеплять место. И все было отлично ровно до момента, когда его увидел этот небритый мужик. Искать другое место не хотелось совершенно. Большинство бездомных в холода предпочитали или ночлежки, или собираться в кучи под мостами и в грязных переулках. Но Стайлз не мог. Он хотел... Он не хотел жить как они. Глядя на них, ему было страшно – они словно превращались в серую массу без знаний, умений, памяти. Не могли ничего, только спать, есть и бухать, многие кололись. А он... Да, иногда он пробовал что-то сильнее алкоголя, когда удавалось стащить или купить. Но превращаться в существо из человека он не желал.

Стайлз еще помнил, что такое уют, чистота. Дом... И пытался сохранить хоть что-то, даже если это холодный чердак.

Бутылка, данная Айзеком, так и осталась нетронутой. Стайлз очень надеялся, что в эту зиму не заболеет. Пока было не так холодно. Только бы этот Дерек его не сдал.

Но его опасения были напрасными. Никто не ломился на чердак и не пытался его выселить. Дерека он больше не видел, но за неделю ещё дважды находил пакет с продуктами у двери чердака. Причем, во второй раз он также обнаружил в пакете небольшое полотенце и теплые перчатки почему-то без пальцев. Это было странно. Стайлз, наверное, с полчаса пялился на перчатки, пока хрустел чипсами, а Демон – кошачьим кормом. Что это могло значить? Ну, ладно полотенце, это он мог понять. Судя по размеру, полотенце предназначалось Демону вместо той футболки, в которую тогда был завернут кот. Но перчатки явно предназначались ему. Стайлз боялся своих догадок. 

Дерек шел домой и до сих пор не мог поверить, что согласился. Та фото-книга, о которой говорил Марк и на которую он подписался в качестве модели, была не просто фото-книгой. Вся книга по замыслу составителя должна была состоять из обнаженной мужской натуры, причем снятой с таких ракурсов, которые явно предназначались не для женских глаз. Но в тех снимках, что получились у Марка, не было ничего непристойного. Наоборот, совсем наоборот. Он даже договорился с Марком, что один из снимков он ему распечатает в большом формате, чтобы можно было повесить на стену.

Как ни странно, но фото ему действительно нравились. И он уже представлял лицо Лоры, когда она узнает про нее и увидит своими глазами. Что ж, идея и впрямь недурна.

Заходя в подъезд и квартиру, он уже на автомате прислушался к звукам на чердаке. Но было тихо, а значит Стайлз и кот где-то ходят. Скорее всего, у Айзека, учитывая позднее время. 

Готовя ужин, Дерек старался отвлечься на то, что говорил диктор новостей по телевизору, а не думать о том, что знает про парня и его жизнь гораздо больше положенного. Про факт того, что уже несколько раз он обнаруживал себя в магазине, покупая продукты для чердачных жильцов, он вообще старался не думать. Волк так и молчал, упорно делая вид, что его тут нет, и это все больше выбивало из колеи. Пожалуй, такого не было с ним со времен подросткового периода, и Дерек уже забыл, что это вообще такое. Состояние разобщенности ему очень не нравилось.

Ложась спать уже в третьем часу ночи, Дерек сквозь сон услышал, как Стайлз и кот вернулись к себе. Значит, завтра будут весь день тихо сидеть на чердаке. Успокоенный этой мыслью, Дерек провалился в крепкий сон.

На следующий день его догадка подтвердилась. Стайлз и кот, ну Стайлз – так точно, сидел на чердаке. Ухо волка улавливало тихие шорохи, доносившиеся сверху. В полдень к нему спустилась соседка сверху, миссис Нолан, и пригласила отобедать с ней. Дерек согласился. 

Миссис Нолан была уже десять лет как вдовой, жила затворницей, несмотря на то, что выглядела прекрасно для своих уже немолодых лет, но была первой, с кем он познакомился из соседей, когда сюда переехал. Дерек сразу проникся к ней симпатией, хотя толком не понимал почему. Миссис Нолан никогда не надоедала вниманием, но если она появлялась, он всегда соглашался, что бы она ни предлагала. 

Поэтому сидел за обеденным столом и ел чудесное жаркое, с нетерпением ожидая чая после, потому что в духовке стоял пахнущий нереально вкусно малиновый пирог. 

– Дерек, я хотела кое-что тебе сказать, – начала вдруг миссис Нолан. 

Дерек был уверен, что она позвала его не просто так. 

– Я весь внимание, – вежливо улыбнулся он. 

– Я всегда была уверена, что у тебя доброе сердце, но я и представить не могла, насколько оно в действительности большое. 

– Я не совсем понимаю, – чуть нахмурился Дерек.

– Я о мальчике, что ночует на чердаке. Это так замечательно, что ты ему помогаешь. 

Дерек закашлялся, когда картошка попала не в то горло. Слух волка уловил приглушенный кашель над головой, который обычному человеческому уху был, слава богу, не слышен.

– Так вы... кхм... знаете? – выдавил из себя он.

– Милый, я живу тут уже не первый год и почти сразу заметила этого мальчика. Он очень тихий, я ни разу не слышала его голоса, но мне часто не спится. Потому и заметила. 

– И вы никому не сказали?

– Зачем? Чтобы мальчик лишился своего укрытия? Однажды я видела в окно, как ночью он нес к дому книги. Видимо, где-то нашел. Понимаешь, он не похож на тех юношей и девушек, что уже махнули рукой на свою жизнь. И когда я увидела, что ты несешь ему пакет... Спасибо тебе, – миссис Нолан улыбнулась и Дерек вдруг понял, почему она ему так нравилась всегда: она напоминала ему версию матери из детства. Талия с возрастом становилась более жесткой, тогда как миссис Нолан была похожа на ту, что Дерек знал в три года. 

– Благодарить меня не за что, – покачал он головой. – Так вышло.

– Это всего лишь значит, что у тебя доброе сострадающее другим сердце.

Дерек был не вполне с этим согласен, обвиняя во многом зверюгу, что сидела внутри него и прикидывалась уже не первую неделю ветошью. Но, разумеется, промолчал. А слух уловил снова кашель, явно чем-то заглушенный. И против воли нахмурился. Обычно Стайлз, и правда, вел себя очень тихо, тем более днем.

К себе в квартиру он вернулся через пару часов, принеся большую часть того самого малинового пирога. Миссис Нолан была непреклонна, когда заворачивала его ему с собой. Пирог был очень вкусным и он не слишком сильно упирался. С чердака так и доносилось заглушенное кашлянье. Похоже, Стайлз простыл. И кашель был не самым лучшим симптомом. Внутри поселилось беспокойство, но у него не было особо времени, чтобы задумываться обо всем этом. Ближе к вечеру он поехал в клуб, потому что сегодня его день выступать. Публика была как всегда ему рада, но задерживаться он не стал, сославшись на семейные дела, и сразу после выступления уехал.

К сожалению, Дерек оказался прав. Стайлз действительно простудился. Нехорошо ему стало еще ночью, но проснувшись от холода и дрожи, парень просто решил, что замерз. Отопление дали еще не в полную силу, да и чердак не отапливался, потому ничего удивительно не было, не в первый раз. Полежав немного, Стайлз все-таки достал бутылку с виски, сунутую недавно Айзеком, и сделал несколько глотков. Горячительное прокатилось по горлу горячим комком и даже, вроде бы, стало как-то полегче. Стайлз выдохнул, закрыл бутылку и снова завернулся в плед, закрывая глаза. 

Но нормально поспать не получилось. Было то жарко, то холодно, он постоянно просыпался, а утром начался кашель. Вот этого Стайлз как раз-таки боялся. Кашель означал серьезную проблему. Ни страховки, ни денег у него не было. Идти в клинику для бедных он не хотел – там в основном не лечили и сразу отправляли в больницу, но снова – страховки не было. И в итоге лечения не раз люди в таких больницах просто умирали. 

Ближе к полудню пришла мысль о том, что нужно дойти до Айзека, может у него какие колеса остались. Но сейчас был день и выйти он никуда не мог. Потому оставалось только лежать в спальнике, пить воду и кашлять в подушку, стараясь заглушить звуки. Плохо будет, если кто-то из соседей расслышит этот кашель.

Вечером лучше не стало. Разве что хуже. Стайлз пытался встать и дать остатки корма Демону, который спал весь день рядом, но споткнулся и чуть не рухнул, еле удержавшись на ногах. Потом он пытался поесть, но его чуть не вырвало, и последнюю пачку печенья из тех, что снова купил мужик из 3С, он тоже отложил. Кашель душил все сильнее и хотелось просто сдохнуть.

Ночью кашель стал нестерпимым. Стайлз лежал, уткнувшись в подушку и плед, старался вести себя тише, но уже начались приступы. Ему стало страшно. Он не знал, что делать, потому что не болел уже очень давно, а если и болел, так это была всего лишь простуда.

В мутном сознании, уставшем и разбитом, снова всплыла мысль про того Дерека из 3С. Но просить помощи...

И все-таки, после очередного приступа сильного кашля, кое-как отдышавшись, он поднялся на ноги и доплелся до двери. Заглушая кашель стареньким шарфом, намотанным на шею, Стайлз медленно выполз, оглянулся, дождался, пока прошмыгнет Демон и, продолжая оглядываться и дрожать, спустился на третий этаж. Добравшись до двери с надписью 3С, он оперся об нее и постучал. Но ему никто не открыл. Вздохнув и проглотив горечь во рту, Стайлз понял, что обратно подняться не сможет. И просто сполз по стенке рядом с дверью. Демон уселся рядом и тихо замурлыкал. А Стайлз зажмурился, давя новый приступ. Ему было очень страшно.


	3. Chapter 3

В таком виде его и застал Дерек, появившийся спустя полчаса. Черный кот оскалился, собираясь зашипеть на него, но Дерек тоже оскалился и тихо рыкнул, и кот сразу успокоился. Он подошел ближе и втянул носом воздух. Ему даже не нужно было притрагиваться к парню, чтобы понять, что он болен. Волк внутри беспокойно метался, больше мешая, чем помогая, и Дерек пытался его угомонить. Он отпер дверь, подхватил находящегося без сознания парня и затащил его в квартиру, ногой закрыв дверь; Демон едва успел шмыгнуть внутрь.

Сгрузив парня на диван, Дерек выпрямился, решая, что делать. В принципе, в теории он знал, что делать. Поэтому стащил с парня кеды и тонкую куртку, снял шарф, бросив все это на пол у дивана, уложил парня на подушку и укрыл пледом. Кот запрыгнул на диван и подобрался поближе к груди Стайлза, сверкнув на Дерека глазами.

– Охраняй, – велел он коту и ушел.

Круглосуточная аптека была не очень далеко от дома. По-хорошему парня следовало бы отправить к врачу, но что-то ему подсказывало, что тот не согласится, а без врача набор доступных препаратов был очень ограничен. Но Дерек все равно накупил порошков от простуды, обезболивающего, жаропонижающего и таблеток от болей в горле. Когда он возвращался домой, на глаза ему попалась маленькая китайская забегаловка и в ней он разжился куриным бульоном.

Когда он вернулся, Стайлз так и лежал. Дерек сунул руку под плед, но парень не вспотел. Тогда он поставил чайник и заварил порошок от простуды.

– Эй, Стайлз, – позвал он, присев рядом с диваном. – Стайлз, это Дерек. Давай, открывай глаза.

Парень не сразу, но глаза открыл. Несчастные воспаленные карие глаза. 

– Это надо выпить, – он показал чашку. – Это лекарство. А потом принять еще несколько таблеток. Давай. А потом сможешь поспать.

Стайлз, пребывавший в каком-то полусознании, очень медленно понял, что перед ним тот самый Дерек, а он лежит под пледом на мягком диване. В чужой квартире. Первой мыслью была паника, и он даже попытался резко сесть, из-за чего Демон чуть не грохнулся с его груди, но его тут же скрутил приступ кашля и он зашелся, теперь уже пытаясь свернуться в калачик. Коту все-таки пришлось уйти, и он устроился на спинке дивана, настороженно поглядывая на Дерека. А тот терпеливо ждал, пока парень прокашляется. 

Наконец, Стайлз затих и снова уставился на Дерека.

– Успокойся. Я нашел тебя под своей дверью. Ты болен. Я хочу помочь. Не бойся, – мягко, короткими фразами заговорил он и снова протянул стакан. – Выпей. Это порошок от простуды. Давай.

Глянув на кружку, Стайлз несмело взял ее, кое-как сел, обнял чашку обеими руками и принялся пить, не сводя с Дерека глаз. Взгляд был настороженным и прямым, что слегка нервировало.

Но при этом немного веселило.

– Не такой уж я и страшный, – тихо хмыкнул Дерек и поднялся. Он сходил за таблетками и бутылкой воды и вернулся к дивану. Выдавил из блистеров таблетки и, забрав пустую чашку, отдал таблетки парню вместе с бутылкой. – Эти тоже выпей. 

Дерек подвинул небольшой журнальный столик ближе к дивану, чтобы Стайлз мог до него дотянуться, не вставая, и положил туда растворимые таблетки аспирина.

– Если голова будет болеть, разведи и выпей, – сказал он. – Сейчас стакан принесу. Туалет по коридору направо.

Стайлз не знал, как реагировать. К квартире этого типа он пришел в неадекватном состоянии и ему бы отругать себя за столь глупый поступок. Но тот не делал попыток вышвырнуть его вон и даже пытался помочь. Зачем?

Вцепившись одной рукой в бутылку, второй Стайлз ухватился за запястье мужчины, который уже собирался вставать с края дивана, где сидел. Тот замер, но затем опустился обратно. А Стайлз открыл рот и посмотрел огромными глазами. Он хотел сказать: "спасибо", вот только не мог.

Дерек понял, что происходит, и покачал головой:

– Все нормально. Отдыхай. Переночуешь у меня. Тут можешь кашлять сколько угодно.

А затем все-таки ушел на кухню.

Стайлз открыл бутылку, сделал глоток и вцепился зубами в горлышко, принявшись его грызть. Правда, долго это не продлилось, потому что он снова зашелся кашлем. Дерек вернулся к дивану и забрал бутылку, поставив ее на журнальный столик рядом со стаканом. Потом подошел к нему, положил руку ему на плечо. Стайлз испуганно на него глянул, но Дерек с невозмутимым видом заставил его улечься.

– Спи, – снова сказал он и ушел к себе.

Волк внутри него был обеспокоен и доволен одновременно. Дерек улегся в постель, невольно прислушиваясь к кашлю в гостиной, но заснуть ему не удалось даже спустя час. И вовсе не из-за кашля.

Волк внутри тормошил его, не давая спать. Дерек пытался отмахиваться от него, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Наконец, он сел на кровати и прислушался к себе. А когда понял, брови его поползли вверх. Но противиться он больше не мог. Сбросив легкие штаны вместе с бельем, он приоткрыл дверь спальни. 

Через несколько секунд в гостиную вошел большой черный волк, похожий на немецкую овчарку. Он подошел к дивану и уселся, глядя на человека. Стайлз не отреагировал на его появление и никак не пошевелился. Волк принюхался. Похоже, человек, наконец, уснул. Диван в гостиной был большой, а человек лежал у самой спинки. Волк забрался на диван и улегся у человека под боком, закрывая глаза.

Не прошло и получаса, как его обняли обеими руками и уткнулись куда-то в бок. Волк только вздохнул, проваливаясь в сон.

Разбудил его рассвет. Сам Дерек любил поваляться допоздна, если удавалось, но вот волк просыпался с первыми лучами. И в итоге обнаружил себя в объятиях чердачного жильца, а на спине почему-то спал кот. Кот удивил больше всего.

Дерек даже голову приподнял и посмотрел на кота в упор. Тот, почувствовал взгляд, приподнял голову, глянул в ответ, зевнул и продолжил спать, вернувшись в исходную позу, уложив морду на лапы. Волк решил спустить такую наглость и довольно вздохнул, ему нравилось, что его обнимает человек. Человек был горячим. Дыхание его было хриплым. Слабо пахло влагой. Видимо, Стайлз пропотел. Дерек снова поднял голову и тихо рыкнул на кота. Тот снова на него посмотрел и в этот раз ушел к Стайлзу в ноги. Дерек осторожно освободился от обнимавших его рук, хотя волк и сопротивлялся, и ушел в спальню. Натянув легкие штаны прямо на голое тело, Дерек принялся копаться в шкафу. Нашел пижамные штаны и футболку, и вернулся к дивану. Запустив руку под плед, он удостоверился, что одежда парня была мокрой.

– Стайлз, – негромко позвал он. – Стайлз, проснись.

Тот резко распахнул глаза и, увидев Дерека, в первые секунды отпрянул, не понимая, что происходит.

– Эй, успокойся. Ты у меня. Уже утро, – заговорил мужчина. – Как ты?

Стайлз, сонно моргая, прислушался к себе. Ощущения были, если честно, так себе. Он был весь мокрый, липкий, а в груди стоял ком, который не давал нормально дышать. К этому набору добавлялись больное горло и гудящая голова. Поэтому он только чихнул и пожал плечами.

– Не очень, понятно, – пробормотал Дерек и протянул ему одежду. – Иди в ванную, прими быстро горячий душ, переоденься и сразу возвращайся под плед. Я пока сделаю чай и разогрею тебе бульон.

Стайлз, слушая Дерека, только недоуменно хлопал глазами, явно не понимая, зачем все это делать для незнакомого человека.

Тут подал голос Демон и громко мяукнул.

– Прости, корма для кошек нет. Придется есть то, что у остальных. Потом в магазин схожу, – пообещал Дерек, поднимаясь с края дивана. – Давай, Стайлз. Иди. Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок и согреться.

Дерек ушел на кухню, а Стайлз еще несколько минут смотрел на вещи в своих руках и пытался понять, что происходит. Он находился в чужом доме, у чужого человека. И вместо того, чтобы выкинуть его или вызвать копов, тот пытался помочь. Стайлз его не понимал. Но в ванную все равно побрел, по дороге пережив еще один приступ влажного противного кашля.

Душ Дерека был совсем не похож на душевую в ресторанчике, хотя бы потому что это был настоящий душ. Большая душевая кабина, облицованная кафелем, стеклянная дверь. Пушистые полотенца. Стайлз зашелся новым приступом кашля и выкрутил вентили. От воды почти сразу пошел пар. Стайлз принялся стаскивать одежду, сваливая ее на полу, а потом залез под упругие струи воды. Даже напор здесь был другим. 

Долго он не задержался. От горячей воды и нагретого воздуха быстро закружилась голова. С сожалением он выбрался из душа и кое-как вытерся одним из полотенец, потом натянул штаны и футболку, подхватил свою влажную одежду и потопал назад в гостиную. 

На столике у дивана стояла тарелка с горячим бульоном, а также чашка с кипятком, видимо, для порошка от простуды. Рядом лежали блистеры. 

– Брось одежду на пол, я загружу в стиралку, – раздался за спиной голос Дерека, заставив вздрогнуть.

Стайлз обернулся и коротко кивнул. 

Он не понимал, зачем незнакомому человеку помогать ему. Для чего все это?

И все-таки в животе забурчало, и он забрался на диван, тут же взявшись за чашку с бульоном. Сделав глоток, он поискал глазами своего кота, но того словно след простыл. Стайлз тут же отставил бульон и стал озираться. Дерек, вернувшийся из небольшой кладовой, где стояла стиральная машинка, это заметил и поспешил успокоить парня:

– Я дал коту яичницу с ветчиной. Он ест. Тебе тоже нужно. А я пока приму душ.

Стайлз, услышав это, удивленно вскинул брови, затем кивнул и вернулся к еде. Суп он проглотил почти полностью, но горло болело, потому немного осталось. Растворив в воде шипучую таблетку, он завернулся в плед и принялся пить лекарство, пытаясь осмотреться. Глаза болели, словно в них насыпали песка, да и голова ныла, но он все равно рассмотрел небольшую гостиную: диван, на котором он и спал, телевизор, столик, несколько книжных полок. А возле большого окна просто огромный стол с ноутбуком, установкой ди-джея, наушниками, и огромным количеством проводов. Стайлзу тут же захотелось все это потрогать, но он не рискнул, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной. Этот Дерек даже не побоялся оставить его одного в своей квартире. Странный он.

Демон, видимо, поел, потому что вернулся в гостиную, прыгнул на диван и тут же забрался под плед с головой, только кончик хвоста остался торчать. Значит, холодает. Плохо.

– Таблетки тоже, – раздался голос позади. Стайлз вздрогнул и чуть не выронил чашку. Он обернулся и увидел Дерека, точнее полуголого Дерека. Нижняя часть тела мужчины была скрыта полотенцем, верхняя часть была обнаженной, и сейчас без одежды Стайлз увидел то, чего не видел раньше – шею, плечи и часть груди покрывала татуировка-воротник в этническом стиле. Глаза Стайлза замерли на этом рисунке. 

Дерек так пока и не привык, что его тату разглядывают. Он сделал ее не так давно, пару лет назад, как покинул стаю. 

– Стайлз, – позвал он и щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание парня. – Таблетки. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов Стайлз снова начал кашлять. Поэтому таблетки снова пришлось взять и выпить.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Дерек.

Парень покачал головой, стараясь не слишком глазеть на татуировку. На улицах многие их делали. Но эта была красивой. И какой-то... правильной. Словно ей нужно было тут быть. Ценителем Стайлз, конечно, не был, но готов был признать, что тату красивое и Дереку шло. Да и сам мужчина, как оказалось, отлично сложен. Вон, еще и побрился. 

Видимо, он снова задумался, потому что Дерек опять позвал его по имени. Подскочив, Стайлз покачал головой и Дерек ушел. Вернулся он из спальни уже одетый.

– Поспи еще. Я пока схожу в магазин и аптеку, – беря со стола с аппаратурой бумажник и телефон, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз очень удивился и несмело кивнул. Он не понимал, как такое вообще может быть и его оставляют одного.

Дерек заметил смущение и непонимание на лице парня, и хмыкнул:

– Ты еле на ногах стоишь. А тащить кроме аппаратуры и ноута тут больше нечего. С ноута ты много не выручишь, а установку едва ли поднимаешь. Так что просто отдыхай. Кстати, ты шоколад любишь?

Вопрос удивил обоих. Стайлз вскинул брови, а Дереку захотелось побиться головой об стену из-за волка. 

– Когда болеешь, всегда хочется вкусного, – пожал плечами Дерек, пытаясь оправдаться перед собой же.

Стайлз моргнул и медленно кивнул.

Дерек ушел через пару минут. Демон и Стайлз остались в чужой квартире одни. И парень, ничего не понимая, не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как завернуться в плед и закрыть глаза. Кем бы ни был этот мужик, на его диване среди чистоты и тепла ему было хорошо. Тело буквально кричало о том, что нужен нормальный уход, а на чердаке подобное невозможно. Поэтому Стайлз решил, что останется еще ненадолго. Пока не станет получше. Может, до ночи. И уснул, не заметив, как Демон подлез под руку и тоже заснул.

Дерек купил все, что собирался. Даже лоток для кота. Волк внутри него был доволен. Дерек никак не мог понять, чем. Очень хотелось знать, что же все-таки происходит и почему он делает все это. Злым Дерек, конечно, не был, но и не помогал каждому встречному. А теперь вот… Стайлз. Он пытался пообщаться с внутренним зверем, но волк упорно не хотел отвечать, лишь фыркал так, словно он несмышленый щенок. Дерек не понимал, что такого волк нашел в этом парне, но что-то определенно нашел и довольно порыкивал, когда Дерек думал о том, что парень спит на его диване. Хотя самого Дерека больше напрягали соседство кота и обилия проводов.

Весь ужас ситуации до него дошел перед дверью квартиры. Когда он просто встал и принюхался. Повсюду витал запах Стайлза, приправленный нервозностью и болезнью, и сверху всего этого запах облезлого питомца, который вплавлялся в канву ароматов самого Стайлза. И теперь все это смешивалось с привычным воздухом его квартиры. И чертов волк был просто счастлив. Это было плохо. У волка явно были планы на эту парочку с чердака, тогда как у Дерека в планах было держаться от проблем подальше.

Скрипнув зубами, он вошел и поставил пакеты. Заглянул в гостиную, увидел спящую компанию на своем диване и вышел. Ему нужно прогуляться. И, возможно, позвонить сестре.

Уличный лоток Тома был на месте, как и всегда. 

– Привет, мистер Дерек, – поздоровался парень. – Кофе?

– Да. Черный...

– И три сахара?

– Да, – чуть улыбнулся Дерек. 

– Вы надумали насчёт Хэллоуина? – беззаботно поинтересовался Том, передавая Дереку стакан с кофе. 

– Пока не знаю. Много работы будет. 

– Да, я читал статью в "Бостон Глоб" о том, насколько сейчас популярен DJ Wolf, – покивал Том. 

Дерек покивал. 

– Спасибо за кофе, – попрощался он. 

– Удачи, мистер Дерек!

Кофе был все так же хорош. Погода улучшилась, и хотя небо было пасмурным, дождя не было. Ещё немного и придется доставать теплые вещи. А у Стайлза из теплых вещей лишь старый шарф да подаренные им самим перчатки. Волк внутри затосковал и заскулил. А потом начал порыкивать, намекая, что отпустить в холод парня у Дерека не выйдет.

Дереку все это не нравилось совершенно. В конце концов, Стайлз – не его собственность. Да они вообще не знакомы и чужие друг другу. Волк от такой мысли заворчал еще более грустно и угрожающе. Чертыхнувшись, Дерек направился в сквер и сел как раз на ту самую лавку, на которой любил вместе с котом на солнышке греться чердачный жилец. Сделав два глотка, он достал из кармана мобильник, нашел в контактах Лору, и... выключил дисплей. Нет уж, справлялся как-то два года сам, и в этот раз разберется. 

Допив кофе, мужчина направился обратно к дому.

Стайлз и кот все так же спали. Дерек только подошел, дотронулся до лба, проверяя температуру – все еще высокая. Затем переоделся в домашнее и сел за установку и ноутбук, надев наушники. Музыка всегда помогала ему, когда мысли в голове разбегались, как мошки. А сейчас даже заняться было нечем, кроме как слушать довольного волка внутри, который поглядывал на диван и чему-то радовался, балбес.

Таким, полностью погруженным в работу с битами, минусами и файлами, его и увидел Стайлз, когда проснулся. Он просто сел на диване, обнял обеими руками сонного кота и стал рассматривать мужчину, который сидел за большим столом, и свет падал только от аппаратуры и ноута, а в самой комнате было темно.

Дерек бы не скоро его заметил, но волк вдруг стал очень довольным и завилял хвостом. Мужчина нахмурился и оглянулся. В темноте Стайлза он заметил не сразу. 

– Привет, – он снял наушники. – Ты как?

Стайлз кивнул и чихнул. Кот в его руках фыркнул.

– Понятно. О, ты же есть, наверное, хочешь? 

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

– Можно заказать китайскую еду. И есть очень вкусный малиновый пирог. 

Стайлз снова пожал плечами. 

– Кстати, шоколад я тоже купил, – Дерек чувствовал себя неловко, когда это говорил, и потянулся за телефоном, а потом поднялся, чтобы включить свет.

Стайлз снова закашлялся и спрятался под плед с головой. Почему-то стало очень неловко. Он все еще чувствовал себя плохо, но находиться тут, у незнакомца, который заботился о нем... Стайлз забыл о том, что такое забота, и принять ее от чужака оказалось очень трудно. И все же это было приятно. Поэтому, немного из любопытства, немного все еще от смущения, он все-таки вылез из-под одеяла и уставился на хозяина квартиры.

Дерек включил свет, потом подошел к нему и протянул руку. Стайлз по привычке сдвинулся, чуть испугавшись.

– Я хочу температуру проверить только, – сказал Дерек, чувствуя, как волк где-то в грудной клетке от такого жеста парня расстроился.

Помедлив, Стайлз кивнул и подставил голову. Дерек коснулся лба.

– Ты горячий. Давай-ка поешь, выпей лекарства и спать. Во сне лучше всего выздоравливать. Китайская еда или чай с пирогом?

Стайлз пожал плечами. Потом вытащил руки из-под кота и пледа и попытался изобразить пирог, не слишком надеясь, что его поймут. Но Дерек понял, кивнул и ушел на кухню.

Стайлз сидел, слушал звуки этой небольшой уютной квартиры и думал о том, что пора уходить. Чтобы не привыкать к хорошему. А то потом чердак будет казаться слишком холодным и пустым. Но все же поднялся и, положив сонного Демона на свое место, пошел в сторону кухни, по пути стараясь не кашлять.

Пирог действительно оказался очень вкусным. Стайлз даже не заметил, как умял добрую половину пирога, а когда заметил, покраснел. Но Дерек, казалось, даже не обратил внимания. Просто стоял возле разделочного стола и смотрел, как парнишка, сидя за обеденным столом, лопает, словно взлохмаченный после дождя воробей, с аппетитом и быстро. После он навел порошок от простуды, выдал таблетки и отправил мальчишку на диван. Стайлз отнес все на журнальный столик, а потом пошел в туалет. Толкнув приоткрытую дверь, он замер, наблюдая, как Демон делает свои дела в лотке. Когда-то Стайлз думал, что Демон совсем не уличный кот, и похоже, так оно и было. И теперь он шуршал в специально купленном для него лотке.

Мысли о том, что стоит покинуть квартиру как можно быстрее, не отпускали. Он выпил лекарства и лег на диван. В квартире установилась полная тишина. Дерек оставил ему пульт от телевизора, на всякий случай, если кашель не даст уснуть, но включать его Стайлз не стал, просто улегся обратно, устроившись на мягкой подушке под теплым пледом. Дерек ушел к себе и Стайлз уже подумывал воспользоваться этим, чтобы потихоньку исчезнуть, как вдруг рядом с диваном, почти неразличимая в темноте комнаты, появилась большая черная собака. Стайлз вскочил и уставился на собаку большими глазами. Она была очень похожа на ту, что он видел тогда, в сквере, и которая привела его домой. То есть, это собака Дерека? Но где она была все это время?

Собака воспользовалась его замешательством и запрыгнула на диван, улегшись с краю. Она посмотрела на него и лизнула в щеку. Стайлз застыл, не понимая, что делать, и, что важнее, как встать теперь с дивана? Он просто оказался зажат между спинкой и большим псом. Вдруг появился Демон. Стайлз уже приготовился практически ко всему, как кот вдруг запрыгнул на диван, а потом и на спину собаки, где и принялся укладываться. 

Стайлз был готов хлопнуться в обморок.

Собака что-то проворчала, явно в сторону кота, затем повернула морду и снова лизнула Стайлза в лицо. И тот вдруг начал шумно дышать. Он и так дышал не слишком хорошо из-за кашля, но теперь стало только хуже. 

Дерек, из последних сил пытаясь удержать волка от слишком активных действий, прислушивался к свисту в грудной клетке парня. Дыхание того становилось отрывистым и тяжелым. Стайлз распахнул рот, пытаясь делать вдохи, прижал руку к груди, сжимая в кулаке ткань футболки, а сам прижался спиной к дивану, во все глаза глядя на собаку. Он боялся даже шевельнуться, а мысли в голове просто путались, мешая рассуждать рационально. Дерек слышал частый панический стук сердца. Но хуже стало, когда парня затрясло.

Дерек все понял. Сбросив кота со спины, он соскочил с дивана и убежал в спальню, где снова стал человеком и натянул штаны и футболку. Волк был не слишком доволен, даже разозлился, но, похоже, признавал, что переборщил, забрав контроль и заставив Дерека показаться человеку в другой ипостаси. Дерек чувствовал и слышал, что творится с парнем. Волк внутри толкал его вперед, в гостиную, но он стоял и не двигался. 

Это уже было слишком. Все происходящее было слишком. Он позволил волку внутри вести себя вперед и это закончилось вот чем. Волк недовольно рычал, но слышал его лишь сам Дерек.

Выждав несколько минут, он вышел, чтобы проверить Стайлза. Похоже, от гипервентиляции тот потерял сознание. Покачав головой, Дерек сходил на кухню, принес стакан воды и принялся тормошить парня, присев рядом.

– Стайлз. Эй, Стайлз. Давай, приходи в себя.

Демон запрыгнул на диван и принялся ластиться к парню, помуркивая.

Стайлз распахнул глаза и увидел Дерека. Нахмурился, а потом дернулся, обшаривая глазами комнату. Он пытался найти собаку, но видел только мужчину и своего кота, который подлез под руку, урча. Ничего не понимая, Стайлз взял предложенный стакан, выпил его весь и, продолжая подрагивать, отдал обратно.

Дереку было стыдно. У парня были явные проблемы с нервной системой и приступ, только что случившийся, был его виной. Потому что именно он виноват в том, что не смог удержать волка.

– Тебе кошмар приснился, – соврал он, затолкав недовольство волка подальше. – Прости, если разбудил.

Стайлз на это только чихнул, а затем зашелся в приступе кашля.

– Давай-ка сделаем тебе чаю, – Дерек ушел на кухню, оставив в прихожей свет, а Стайлз уселся на диване и принялся осматривать комнату. Неужели ему все померещилось и он, правда, уснул? Но собака... Она же была точно такой же, как та, в сквере недавно.

Почесав затылок, Стайлз снова закашлялся, а затем поднялся на ноги. В ванной, умывшись, он уставился на себя в зеркале. И так всегда был худощавым, а за последнее время вообще осунулся. 

– Стайлз? – позвал Дерек.

Он вышел из ванной и вернулся в гостиную. Дерек сидел на краю дивана, а на столике дымилась чашка с чаем. 

– Садись и выпей. Есть хочешь?

Покачав головой, Стайлз сел рядом и взял кружку. Хотелось спросить, зачем этот Дерек ему помогает. Он даже уже открыл рот и повернулся. Но потом просто стал пить чай. А толку то, если он не может говорить. Демон забрался к нему на колени и заурчал.

Дерек сидел рядом, принюхивался и пытался разобраться в происходящем.

– Я могу спросить тебя кое о чем? – поинтересовался вдруг он. Стайлз насторожился, но кивнул. – Почему ты все время молчишь?

Стайлз замер и нахмурился. И отвел взгляд. Потом принялся оглядываться. А потом изобразил жестом ручку. Дерек сразу сообразил, о чем он, и принес ему блокнот и ручку. Стайлз что-то черканул в блокноте и показал Дереку.

"Я не могу говорить"

Брови Дерека против воли поползли вверх.

– Не можешь? Совсем?

Стайлз кивнул.

– С рождения?

Стайлз замялся, но покачал головой.

– Понятно, – Дерек покивал. – Ну, это ничего. Мне всегда говорили, что у меня проблемы с коммуникацией. Не умею выражать свои мысли словами. Возможно, они правы. С музыкой мне проще.

Стайлз заинтересовался и снова начеркал в блокноте: "чем ты занимаешься? это ведь установка ди-джея". Показал блокнот Дереку и выжидательно уставился.

– Я и есть ди-джей. DJ Wolf. Не слишком известен, но местные клубы знают.

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем снова начеркал: "видел в газете".

– Ну, вот, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Ты как?

Стайлз взялся за ручку и тут же чихнул.

– Понятно, можешь не писать. Ложись давай.

Поднявшись, Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз снова уляжется, взял пустую кружку из-под чая и сказал:

– Я буду в спальне. Если что. А тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты все еще болен, – после чего ушел, прикрыв дверь гостиной и оставив в прихожей свет.

Стайлз перетащил Демона к себе поближе, устроился и закрыл глаза. Было очень хорошо. Тепло, уютно, мягко. Кашель хоть и душил иногда, но проваливаясь в сон, он чувствовал удовольствие от нормальной постели. И это было такое странно-забытое чувство, что пугало. Недавнее происшествие с привидевшейся собакой начало отпускать, а глаза – слипаться.

В итоге в следующий раз проснулся он на рассвете. В квартире было совершенно тихо. Поднявшись, Стайлз быстро нашел свою одежду, сложил аккуратно ту, что дал хозяин, все это аккуратно уложил на диване, а затем, осматривая квартиру грустным взглядом, взялся за блокнот.

Когда он вместе с Демоном уходил из квартиры Дерека, на подушке остался листок и несколько слов: "Спасибо, Дерек. Ты слишком хорошо отнесся к тому, кто тебе никто".

Именно эту записку и нашел Дерек, когда проснулся, и с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о стену, потому что тоскливый вой, стоявший в голове, сводил с ума.

"Ты сам виноват", – делая кофе, сообщил он волку. – "Сам его напугал. Сам отказывался пояснять, в чем дело. Так что заткнись. У меня сегодня запись и сейшн".

Волку явно было плевать на дела человека, но все, что Дерек смог – это прислушаться и понять, что парня на чердаке нет. А значит, ушел рано утром. И Дерек мог его понять, но все равно ему стало как-то тошно.

В итоге день и половину ночи он провел в работе и делах, стараясь не слушать волка, да и себя самого тоже. А волк в груди метался все сильнее, рычал и тоскливо выл. Но Дерек упорно делал вид, что все нормально.

На подходе к дому сразу после сейшена, он сцепил зубы, потому что волк уже скребся в грудной клетке. И вдруг все замерло. Волк вдруг затих. Затем принял стойку и стал принюхиваться. Обескураженный Дерек тоже. Спустя несколько мгновений глаза чуть расширились, а затем из припаркованной неподалеку машины вышла женщина.

– Ну, здравствуй, братец, – ехидно сказала она. – И держи себя в руках.

– Я всегда держу себя в руках, – отозвался Дерек, подходя ближе к сестре. Волк внутри был весьма рад ее видеть. 

– Да-да, я чувствую, – усмехнулась Лора, шумно втягивая воздух. – Что это за запах?

– Я только что из клуба, – дернул плечом Дерек. 

– Ты, правда, хочешь меня обмануть? – усмехнулась Лора, подходя вплотную, и принялась обнюхивать брата.

– Лора, – буркнул Дерек.

– Ты фырчишь прямо как в детстве, – улыбка старшей сестры стала еще ехиднее. – В чем дело? Ты не рад меня видеть?

– Рад, – вздохнул мужчина. И наконец-то протянул руку и прижал к себе сестру.

Лора уткнулась носом ему в грудь и прикрыла глаза:

– Привет, Дер-Дер, – тихо сказала она.

– Привет, Ло-Ло, – в тон ей отозвался он.

Они так и стояли в тишине, не говоря ни слова. Пока Лора снова не принюхалась:

– Кто она?

– Что? – прикрывший глаза и плававший в мешанине запахов своей родной и теперь уже бывшей стаи, Дерек не понял, что сестра имела в виду. – О чем ты?

– О том, что я через километры почуяла. У тебя кто-то появился. И отсюда проблемы, как мне думается. Мама ходит нервная, молчит. А я вот решила узнать, во что же ты вляпался. Так кто она?

– Не говори глупостей, Лора, – Дерек отстранился. 

– Дерек...

– Ты нашла, где остановиться?

– Что? Да. Но...

– Я устал, Лора. Я хочу лечь спать. Давай оставим всё до... после обеда, ладно?

Девушка фыркнула, стукнула брата кулачком в грудь и, наконец, отстранилась.

– Я приеду завтра. В три часа. Понял, Дерек? И не дай волчий бог, тебя не окажется дома.

– Да понял я, понял, – пробормотал брат, прекрасно зная характер своей старшей сестры. Она и в детстве была такой же грозной и упрямой. Впрочем, тут они всегда были похожи.

Лора приподнялась на цыпочках, поцеловала его в щеку и пошла к своей машине. Напоследок показав язык, как делала еще в детстве, оставляя последнее слово за собой в любом споре.

Когда машина сестры скрылась за поворотом, Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на окна чердака. Стайлза дома не было и это странным образом беспокоило, и не только волка. Парень болел, причем сильно. И где-то шлялся вместо того, чтобы отлеживаться.

От линз он избавился в первую очередь и потер глаза с особым остервенением. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало – даже для оборотня он выглядел усталым. Под глазами появились синяки, которых отродясь не было. Выкрутив вентили, он залез в душ, с наслаждением чувствуя, как расслабляется уставшее тело. 

Он плюхнулся в кровать и уже почти заснул, когда слух уловил знакомые шаги и приглушенный кашель. Волк внутри весьма скромно намекнул, что стоит пойти наверх, но Дерек был с ним согласен. В конце концов, Стайлз ему нравился. Он это вдруг просто понял. Молчаливый, тихий мальчишка притягивал взгляд и вызывал интерес такого же молчаливого Хейла. Да и жалко парня было. Не походил он на бомжей, коих по городу шлялось много в переулках и на улицах, оборванных и грязных. Этот парень больше походил на того, кто попал в беду и не смог из нее выбраться, и теперь просто пытался не закончить, как прочие бездомные.

Полежав для порядка еще минут пять, он накинул футболку, надел кеды и пошел наверх.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз кашлял и кашлял довольно сильно. За целый день, проведенный не в тепле и без лекарств, снова стало хуже, и сейчас он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, глотал кашель и боль в горле и сжимал в кулаке старый снимок, как делал всегда, когда становилось совсем хреново. И все, чего он сейчас желал, это чтобы его обняли сильные крепкие руки отца.

Дерек неслышно подошёл к двери чердака и тронул ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Похоже, Стайлзу сильно нездоровилось. Дерек толкнул дверь и тихо позвал:

– Стайлз, это Дерек. 

Сгорбленная фигура на полу закопошилась и Дерек увидел испуганные и воспалённые глаза. Из ниоткуда появился кот, дёрнул носом и выжидательно уставился на Дерека. 

– Стайлз, не глупи, – произнес Дерек. – Пойдем ко мне. Тебе необходимо поправиться для начала.

Стайлз и сам это понимал. Но боялся. Все равно. За эти годы он не так чтобы много встретил добрых людей, хоть и были те, кто помогал. Но ни один из них не тащил его к себе домой, больного и еле живого. Он не понимал, почему этот мужчина ведет себя так, словно ему есть дело. 

Дерек подошел ближе и присел на корточки.

– Хей. Я не обижу, если ты чего-то боишься. Я просто хочу помочь. Ты же живой человек. И тебе плохо. Пойдем ко мне. Поправишься и мы поговорим. Если захочешь. И не сбежишь.

Дереку с трудом давались такие разговоры, потому и фразы выходили рублеными и короткими. Но он все равно пытался уговорить этого парня пойти к себе, на диван, где тепло, удобно и есть еда. Чтобы тот, болея, чувствовал себя не уличным мусором, а человеком.

Стайлз слышал его, но почти не видел – темнота и жгучая боль в глазах все размывали. Но все решил Демон, подойдя к мужчине и потершись об него ушами. Если уж Демон доверял незнакомцу...

Сев в спальнике, Стайлз, покачиваясь, чуть кивнул и попытался встать. Но рука, на которую он опирался, подломилась, и он повалился, второй продолжая упорно сжимать карточку, мятую и изрядно потрепанную.

Дерек заметил, что парень что-то держит в руке. Он присмотрелся, но в темноте было непонятно, что это. Он коснулся пальцами и понял, что это, видимо, фотография. 

– Стайлз, – он осторожно взялся за фото, – отпусти. Давай я положу в карман. – Стайлз не разжал пальцы. – Чтобы не потерялось. 

Это возымело эффект. Дерек осторожно запихнул снимок в большой карман на куртке, в которую Стайлз был завернут, потом подхватил его, но его снова скрутил приступ кашля. Стайлз схватился за шарф и заткнул им рот, чтобы приглушить звуки. 

– Давай, вставай. Тут недалеко. Сейчас ляжешь в тепло и выпьешь лекарство. Надо лишь спуститься по лестнице. 

Слава богу, Стайлз не стал сопротивляться, а кот так вообще побежал вперёд.

В итоге Дерек довел парня до своей квартиры, усадил на диван и уже хотел пойти ставить чайник, как тот схватил его за руку и показал на потолок, глядя испуганно и взволнованно одновременно. Прикосновение было горячим и парня явно била дрожь. Дерек посмотрел на него и тот снова указал на потолок.

– Чердак?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Я не понимаю, прости.

Парень изобразил руками движение, словно поворачивает что-то, и Дерек догадался:

– Запереть чердак?

Кивнув, парень полез в карман куртки и достал оттуда связку, на которой было всего два ключа. Один Дерек признал – от двери подъезда. Он забрал связку:

– Хорошо, я пойду закрою чердак. А ты ложись. И не вздумай вставать.

Быстро вернувшись наверх, Дерек запер хлипкую дверь и спустился. Стайлз спал сидя, уткнувшись носом в ворот куртки, а Демон лежал рядом, помахивая хвостом.

Дерек покачал головой и поставил чайник. Потом вернулся и принялся снимать с парня верхнюю одежду и обувь. Где-то на куртке Стайлз открыл глаза. Дерек тихо улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он уложил его на подушку и укрыл пледом, потом принес лекарства и заставил все выпить.

– А теперь нам обоим надо поспать, – сказал он. – Не сбегай, ладно? В конце концов, я не маньяк, – по-волчьи оскалился Дерек в шутку.

Стайлз хлопал глазами, но потом слабо улыбнулся. Он показал рукой на шею, а потом поднял большой палец вверх.

Дерек понял.

– Спасибо, – кивнул он и ушел.

Стайлз вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Под руку ему подлез Демон. Так они все и заснули.

Просыпался Стайлз... хорошо. Да, пожалуй, именно это слово вертелось в голове, когда сначала он почувствовал тепло, затем мягкость и подушку. Под рукой лежал мягкий Демон, а воздух был теплым, как бывает только в доме, где живут. Правда с пробуждением вернулись кашель, боль в горле и головная боль, но даже так Стайлзу было... да, хорошо.

Открыв глаза, он зевнул, чихнул и просто посмотрел перед собой. Затем скосил глаза и увидел Дерека, который снова сидел за установкой в наушниках. На нем была старая, когда-то бывшая белой майка-алкоголичка, благодаря которой можно было рассмотреть татуировку. Чем Стайлз и занимался следующие несколько минут. И раздумывал о том, что вдруг стало происходить в его жизни. Все изменилось, когда он столкнулся с этим мужчиной, Дереком. И этот Дерек пытается ему помочь, хотя Стайлз не понимал, зачем. 

Дерек вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на него, а потом снял наушники. 

– Ты как?

Ответом ему был кашель, причем явно с мокротой, судя по звуку. 

– Сделаю тебе лекарство. Ты есть хочешь? 

Стайлз кивнул. Дерек кивнул в ответ.

Пока Дерек занимался едой, Стайлз смог доползти до ванной, чтобы умыться. На крышке корзины для белья он обнаружил свежий комплект домашней одежды. Закусив губу, он еще пару минут смотрел на нее, но потом все-таки переоделся, привел себя в порядок, правда от душа пришлось отказаться из-за того, что его просто мотало и он боялся шлепнуться в кабине. Не хватало, чтобы этот Дерек еще и из душа его вылавливал со сломанной ногой или рукой. 

Сложив свою одежду, Стайлз подтянул пижамные штаны явно самого Дерека и отправился на его поиски. Демон уже сидел на подоконнике и явно чего-то ждал, а Дерек возился у плиты. Обернувшись к парню, он кивнул:

– Положи одежду на стул. Я ее потом постираю. И иди на диван. Еду я принесу. Тут прохладно. Я не слишком люблю тепло и часто проветриваю. Так что иди.

Стайлз сделал, как велели, и ушел на диван. Сев, он стал осматриваться. И все думал и думал... Затем поднялся, подошел к столу и принялся рассматривать аппаратуру. 

Дерек явно соврал. Ноут, как и установка, стоили немалых денег, судя по тому, что он сейчас видел. Он часто таскал со свалок журналы по технике и кибернетике, в изданиях попадались и характеристики популярного сейчас, потому он точно мог сказать, что Дерек явно приврал по поводу стоимости. Хотя, может просто не доверял? Тогда все вообще оказывалось бессмысленным.

Подойдя ближе, Стайлз коснулся микшера и подавил в себе желание сесть и посмотреть в ноутбук, хотя было очень интересно. Он читал, что DJ Wolf в последнее время очень хорош.

– Можешь послушать, – раздался голос Дерека. 

Стайлз обернулся, растерянно посмотрел на Дерека, который насыпал коту корм и Демон взял старт с подоконника к миске, а потом потянулся к наушникам. 

– На пробел нажми и трек запустится. 

Стайлз надел наушники и нажал пробел. 

Дерек принес лекарство и еду, поставил на столик и посмотрел на парня. Волк внутри был просто счастлив. Стайлз выглядел трогательно в шмотках, которые были ему велики на пару размеров. Он слегка пританцовывал в такт музыки, сидя с закрытыми глазами. Дерек против воли улыбнулся. А потом выпрямился и замер, напрягшись. 

Он совсем про нее забыл. А она уже подходила к дому и как раз сейчас...

Дзы-ы-ы-ынь. 

...позвонит в домофон.

"Твою мать", – выругался он мысленно, побоявшись выразить это вслух. И пошел открывать.

Стайлз, сидя в наушниках, ничего не заметил и, прокашлявшись, потянулся к мышке и нажал на следующий трек. Музыка Дерека ему нравилась. Она не была агрессивной, однотипной или слишком искусственной. Под нее хотелось выпить, закрыть глаза и танцевать. В клубах Стайлз был пару раз, когда им с Айзеком удавалось туда пробраться с черных ходов. Но надолго не задерживался – слишком много шума, людей и грохота. И ему не нравилось, что он не мог сказать ни слова в этой мешанине. Но сейчас он был не в клубе, а в наушниках лился чистый звук. Чихнув, он просто закрыл глаза и принялся двигать головой, подражая биту и представляя себя мячиком, легким и танцующим.

Дерек же наоборот, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он совсем не хотел впускать сестру, но и не впустить не мог. Даже если он не станет открывать дверь, сестру это не остановит. 

Отперев замок, он приготовился ждать. И когда услышал шаги за дверью, открыл ее. Напротив стояла Лора и принюхивалась. Выглядела она весьма озадаченной.

– О, опять этот запах. Ты все же решил нас познакомить? – расплылась в улыбке сестра. – Только... все равно странно. Она болеет?

– Можно и так сказать, – пробормотал Дерек, отступая в прихожую.

Сестра прошла, разделась и, принюхиваясь, сразу же пошла в гостиную. И замерла, рассматривая Стайлза, который сидел с закрытыми глазами, слушал музыку и иногда кашлял.

– Дерек... Это и есть твоя девушка? – как-то удивленно и тихо спросила Лора, озадаченно рассматривая лохматого бледного парня.

Вдруг раздалось возмущенное шипение. Скосив глаза, они увидели черного кота, который выгнула спину и шипел на Лору, стоя посреди гостиной. 

– Ты ему не нравишься, – хмыкнул Дерек и тихо рыкнул, показывая, что опасности нет. Кот возмущенно фыркнул и принялся умываться. 

– Ты завел кота? – спросила Лора. 

– Это кот Стайлза. 

– Стайлз? Как мило. Не знала, что ты увлекаешься мальчиками. 

– Я не увлекаюсь мальчиками. 

– Тогда почему он здесь? – она указала на парня в наушниках. 

– Потому что... волк. 

Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел Дерека и темноволосую женщину рядом с ним. Они смотрели на него и переговаривались. Он резко стащил наушники и испуганными глазами уставился на них. 

– Все в порядке Стайлз, – Дерек выставил вперёд руку. – Это моя сестра. Лора. Все в порядке.

Стайлз закашлялся, отложил наушники подальше и неуверенно взмахнул рукой.

– Привет, Стайлз, – Лора подошла ближе и принюхалась. – Бедный, ты болеешь? Надеюсь, мой брат ухаживает за тобой, как положено. Не знала, что Дерек может встречаться с парнями, но ты симпатичный.

Стайлз, услышав последнее, как-то даже возмущенно чихнул, посмотрел на Дерека и замотал головой.

– Что? – не поняла Лора. – Не понимаю. Ты...

Стайлз потер глаза и вздохнул. Ему всегда было трудно объяснять людям, что он не может говорить. К тому же, это сестра Дерека, а он и так причиняет неудобства. Поднявшись, он сам подошел к Лоре и показал на свой рот, и снова помотал головой. Девушка нахмурилась.

– Лора, – тихо позвал Дерек. – Он не говорит. Совсем. 

Сестра удивленно посмотрела на парня и кивнула:

– Ладно. Что ж, случается всякое. Но ты все равно болеешь, а мой брат тебе вряд ли предложил знаменитый чай мамы Хейл. Он, кстати, еще и лечебный.

Дерек готов был застонать, поняв, что сестренка вряд ли уйдет отсюда в ближайшее время, а болеющий Стайлз уставился на нее даже с каким-то интересом. Да. Лора всегда умела расположить к себе людей одним своим присутствием. Дерек этому с детства завидовал.

Лора тем временем прошла на кухню и принялась хлопать дверцами шкафчиков и холодильника. 

Стайлз с интересом наблюдал за ней и закашлялся. 

– Стайлз, лекарства и диван, – произнес Дерек. – Ложись. 

– Ты прямо как надсмотрщик, – фыркнула Лора, ставя чайник. 

– Я не надсмотрщик. 

– А кто ты? – с интересом поинтересовалась Лора, насыпая бог весть что в заварочный чайник. 

– Я... – А и правда, кто он? – Он болеет и ему надо лечиться.

Дерек проследил, как кот забрался к парню и улегся на живот, после чего ушел на кухню.

Сев за стол, он посмотрел на сестру. И, наконец, сказал:

– Я не знаю, в чем дело. 

Лора фыркнула и продолжила хлопотать с заварочным чайником.

– Правда? Ты действительно не понимаешь, что этот мальчик тут делает? Кстати, откуда он? Ты... не умеешь ладить с людьми. Даже то, что он немой, не делает тебя лучше.

– Какая разница? – пожал он плечами. 

– Никакой, в сущности. Его волк нашел, да? – она понимающе усмехнулась. 

Дерек не стал отпираться. 

– Что ж, тут два варианта. 

– Какие?

– Стая или пара. Тебе какой больше нравится?

– Никакой, – буркнул Дерек, разглядывая руки.

– И почему я не удивлена. Ты бы почаще общался со своим волком. Он тебе много интересного может рассказать.

– Он не хочет.

– Странно, да? 

– Что именно?

– Что ему надоело скитаться одному. Поэтому вариантов у тебя, и правда, всего два. Только неплохо бы и мальчика в известность поставить. Рано или поздно придется.

Дерек вздохнул. Волк в эти пару лет вообще мало обращал на него внимания и Дерек даже привык жить больше как человек. И если бы не Стайлз, то все бы так и оставалось. Но парень-то не виноват, что у него проблемы с собственной сущностью.

Из комнаты послышался сильный приступ кашля.

– Ты бы хоть часть болезни забрал у него, – закатила глаза девушка, повернувшись к брату. – Дерек, ты рано ушел из стаи. Ты мало знаешь. И теперь у тебя на руках немой мальчишка, а у тебя проблемы с волком. Не хочешь позвонить маме?

– Нет! – Дерек натурально зарычал. 

– Спокойно, – осадила его Лора. Она накрыла заварочный чайник прихваткой, взяла его и чистую чашку и пошла в гостиную. 

Дерек остался сидеть, нахмурившись. И почему он не подумал забрать болезнь? Волк тогда в сквере забрал боль. Может, потому что болезнь – это не совсем боль?

Стайлз во все глаза смотрели на Лору, которая присела на диван рядом с ним, поставив чайник и чашку. Потом осмотрела лекарства. Потом осмотрела Стайлза. И налила чай в чашку. 

– Тебе понравится. Ну-ка, сделай несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. 

Стайлз сам не понял, как сделал их – натужных и хриплых. 

– Прогревания не помешали бы. Пей, – улыбнувшись, она протянула ему чашку с горячим напитком.

Стайлз взял кружку, обнял обеими руками и принюхался. Пахло травами, и осенью. Он снова глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. Запах напомнил Бейкон-Хиллс, далекий город детства, где были живы мама и отец... Отец! Стайлз чуть не выронил кружку, поспешно поставил ее и рванул на кухню, к Дереку. Но, подбежав, только открыл рот и уставился с паникой в глазах. Дерек тут же подорвался.

– Что? Стайлз, что-то случилось?

Стайлз попытался изобразить руками словно что-то снимает. Дерек хмурился, пытаясь понять, но не понимал. 

– Подожди. Подожди, не паникуй, – он подошел к разделочному столу и выдвинул ящик, где лежала всякая мелочь – Вот, – он достал и протянул Стайлзу карандаш и блокнот.

Стайлз резко выхватил их и тут же быстро нацарапал два слова, стараясь не впадать в панику.

"Моя куртка", – прочитал Дерек.

– Она тут. Я же не выбросил ее, – выдохнул Дерек. – Пойдем.

Куртка оказалась на вешалке в шкафу в маленькой прихожей. Стайлз тут же забрал ее и принялся искать по карманам что-то. И, только нащупав карточку, вздохнул. Сжав смятую карточку, он выдохнул и опустил руки. Резко навалилась усталость. Но он все равно поднял голову и постарался улыбнуться Дереку.

– Эй, ребята! Все хорошо? – крикнула из гостиной Лора, явно озадаченная поведением Стайлза.

– Да, все хорошо, – отозвался Дерек и переспросил у Стайлза: – Все в порядке? – Стайлз кивнул. – Тогда марш на диван. 

Теперь Стайлз и правда улыбнулся и пошел в гостиную. 

Дерек задержался у шкафа. Он знал, что поступает плохо, но он залез в карман и достал старое потрёпанное фото. На нем были Стайлз на несколько лет младше, чем сейчас, с короткой стрижкой и озорством в глазах, и взрослый мужчина. Они панибратски обнимались и улыбались в камеру. Определенное сходство между ними было. Для Стайлза это фото было очень важным. Дерек вздохнул и убрал фото в карман, закрыв дверцу шкафа.

Когда он зашел в гостиную, Стайлз сидел, завернутый в плед, Лора поила его чаем и улыбалась, как их мать, когда видела что-то увлекательное. А значит, вытолкать ее отсюда в ближайшие пару часов не удастся.

Дереку захотелось слинять. А собственно...

– Я в аптеку и магазин. Стайлз, ты не будешь против, если моя сестра составит тебе компанию?

Стайлз озадаченно посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Лору и пожал плечами. Зато Лора тут же обняла Стайлза за плечи и ухмыльнулась:

– Дерек, что за вопросы! Конечно, он не против. Он же практически член семьи!

Дерек буквально слышал в этой фразе незаконченное: "и твоей новой стаи". Скрипнув зубами, он закатил глаза и пошел обуваться.

Зато Стайлз вдруг завис. Что? Член семьи? Он?! И озадаченный уставился на Лору. Но женщина молчала, пока Дерек не вышел за дверь. А ушел Дерек не один. Пока он обувался, вокруг него вился Демон. Стоило открыть дверь, как кот рванул наружу. Дерек вздохнул и ушел. 

– Даже забавно. Такой молодой и человек, – Лора принюхалась. – Но, думаю, это ненадолго. 

Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел на нее. 

– О, не обращай внимания, – отмахнулась она. – Как чай?

Стайлз покивал и поднял вверх большой палец, показывая, что вкусно. 

Дерек вышел на улицу, посмотрел вслед исчезнувшему в переулке коту и пошел в аптеку. Имеющиеся лекарства не слишком помогали, но может фармацевт предложит что-то ещё. Закупившись лекарствами, Дерек направился было в магазин, но волк вдруг начал толкать его в другую сторону. Дерек встал, как вкопанный, и не двигался с места, намекая волку, что пока он не объяснит, в чем дело, они никуда не пойдут. 

В этом невидимом другим состязании победил Дерек и волку пришлось пояснить, что возможно стоит принести Стайлзу еды из того ресторанчика, где он бывает.

Дереку это показалось очень странным. Но волк в последнее время вообще не отличался трезвостью мысли, поэтому Хейл просто свернул в нужную сторону и вскоре вошел в маленькое заведение.

Ресторанчик, как он и думал, больше напоминал забегаловку. Что понравилось Дереку, любившему бывать в таких, далеких от вычурности, местах. Подойдя к стойке администратора и не заметив, как молодая женщина за ней тут же выпрямилась и обольстительно улыбнулась, увидев красивого мужчину, он спросил:

– На вынос еду заказать можно?

– Конечно. Давайте, я провожу вас к бару и покажу меню. Вы сможете сделать заказ нашим официантам.

Дерек кивнул и направился за девушкой. Они оба вместе с волком отстраненно посмотрели, как та старательно виляет бедрами, пытаясь привлечь внимание, после чего Дерек сел и забрал меню. 

– Если что, можете позвать меня, – наконец, проворковала блондинка-администратор. – Меня зовут Менди.

– Спасибо.

Дерек уже было принялся изучать меню, как волк снова толкнул его и Дерек на автомате посмотрел в ту сторону, куда и волк: из дверей кухни выходил официант. И звали его Айзек.

Зато теперь становилось ясно, что за интригу затеял внутренний волк. Не сказать, чтобы Дерек был рад. Он просто устало вдруг понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. А потому сообщил волку следующее:

"Или ты начинаешь со мной общаться, или я возвращаюсь к себе и вышвыриваю мальчишку из квартиры и дома. А сам возвращаюсь домой. В стаю".

Дерек скривился, когда волк начал бесноваться. Он рычал и скулил. А Дерек делал вид, что у него болит голова, и краем глаза наблюдал за Айзеком. 

"И не думай, что я этого не сделаю. Может, я и был не прав, но и ты не лучше".

И волк затих. Поворчал для проформы и затих. А потом сообщил, что без стаи плохо, а эти двое идеально подходят для них. Особенно, Стайлз. Он так пахнет, что хочется забрать его себе. Разве он сам ничего такого не чувствует?

Этот вопрос поставил Дерека в тупик. Он никогда не думал, что его может заинтересовать кто-то вроде Стайлза, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится, что Стайлз сейчас на его диване, даже если болеет. 

И он, дурак, оставил его с Лорой. 

– Айзек! – позвал он парня, когда тот оказался рядом. 

Айзек обернулся, нахмурился и подошел:

– Вам что-то угодно, мистер?

– Да. Скажи, что из вашего меню нравится Стайлзу больше всего? Он сейчас болеет и, думаю, ему будет приятно съесть что-то, что ему нравится.

Айзек не удивился, как Дерек ожидал. Он тут же сузил глаза, выпрямился и тихим, каким-то холодным голосом спросил:

– Что с моим другом? И откуда ты его знаешь?

Дерек хмыкнул: парень явно был противоположного от Стайлза характера и тут же перешел в наступление. Но винить его было нельзя – от него за версту веяло беспокойством и подозрительностью.

– Успокойся. Я живу в том же доме, что и Стайлз.

– Он не...

– Я знаю, что он живет на чердаке. И он сильно заболел. 

– Я не видел его пару дней... – как-то быстро переключился парнишка, тут же растеряв весь свой лед, что заставило подумать о том, что либо у парня с головой не все в порядке, либо это часть характера, и он явно проблемный.

Хотя... Проблемными были оба парня и Дерек откровенно не понимал, что такого его волк нашел в бездомыше с чердака и его неадекватном дружке.

– Он болеет эти пару дней. Сильно. Сейчас он у меня дома, я просто пытаюсь ему помочь. И я знаю, что он бывает тут. Не как посетитель, но бывает. Что можно взять из вашего меню для него?

Айзек стал пристально рассматривать Дерека. А потом спросил:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Дерек Хейл.

– Я могу увидеть его?

– Можешь. Позже. Он жив и я его не расчленил. Просто ответь на вопрос, – Дерек устал уже бодаться с этим придурком, но почему-то вместе с волком теперь считал, что необходимо принести еду именно из этого места. – Я возьму на вынос то, что ты скажешь. И можешь написать записку, я передам Стайлзу. 

– Я хочу увидеть его, – упрямо повторил Айзек.

– Ладно, – оскалился Дерек, – приходи вечером. 3С. Так что заказать Стайлзу?

Айзек какое-то время его разглядывал, пока его недовольно не окрикнул управляющий. Айзек спохватился, достал блокнот и принялся записывать заказ. 

– Придется подождать, – сообщил он. 

– Я подожду, – с долей ехидства отозвался Дерек. – Кофе у вас нормальный?

– Терпимый, – отозвался Айзек. 

– Тогда кофе мне принеси, пока я жду. 

И нет, он не был согласен с волком, что они оба – и Стайлз, и Айзек – ему подходят. Но мысли о Стайлзе почему-то вызывали приятное томление в груди. Что за черт?

Когда Дерек подошел к подъезду дома, кот его уже дожидался, сидя на перилах. 

– Надо узнать, как тебя зовут, что ли, – сказал Дерек, обращаясь больше к себе, и открыл дверь, впуская их обоих.

В квартире царила удивительная тишина. Дерек сразу закинул пакеты на кухню и пошел в гостиную.

Кот уже забирался к Стайлзу на бедро, судя по местоположению пледа, а тот лежал головой на коленях его сестры и тихо спал, пока та поглаживала его по волосам.

– Я забрала немного его боли, – тихо произнесла она, улыбаясь и глядя на Стайлза. – Тебе бы тоже научиться этому. Если не хочешь, чтобы стало хуже. У него уже начались осложнения.

– Осложнения? – тихо переспросил Дерек, и волк внутри беспокойно завыл.

– Да. Я вытянула часть. Но тебе нужно будет еще несколько раз это сделать. Тогда мальчик поправится.

Лора, наконец, повернулась и посмотрела на брата. Глаза ее полыхнули ярким оранжевым светом.

– Договаривайся с волком. Насчет него, – она чуть кивнула в сторону Стайлза. – Даже мне ясно, что он тут надолго.

Дерек не стал ничего говорить и просто ушел на кухню, чтобы разобрать покупки. Волк недовольно ворчал. Дерек достал из шкафчика бутылку виски и налил себе двойную порцию. Он и сам понимал, что начал привязываться к немому мальчишке и ему было все равно, даже если он никогда не заговорит. Главное, чтобы он и дальше оставался рядом с ним. Волк внутри был, похоже, доволен его мыслями. Дерек не был так уверен, как его зверь. Его несколько раз предавали и чужие, и свои. Он едва ли хотел испытать подобное снова. Тут-то волк и сообщил ему, что с этими двумя такого не случится. На вопрос: "Почему?", волк ответил, что они оба достаточно сломаны, так же как и сам Дерек, а потому им явно будет комфортно вместе.

Дерек недоумевал, почему волк так уверен насчет Айзека. А вот Стайлз да, по сути, был уже давно сломан. От хорошей жизни такое существование не ведут. Но при всем этом парнишка пытался сохранить в себе нормального человека. Не спился, не сторчался, не превратился в тех полуживотных, что бродят по улицам в поисках десяти центов на глоток дешевого пойла.

Вздохнув, Дерек налил себе еще виски, залпом выпил и прикрыл глаза.

Делать-то что теперь? Вряд ли он сможет нормально объяснить парню, кто он есть на самом деле. У парня и так проблем, судя по всему, в жизни хватает. А тут еще он, внезапно осознавший, что им двигают не только альтруистические цели и желание помочь ближнему своему. И, честно говоря, во всем он винил волка, который просто поставил его жизнь с ног на голову. Хотя бы потому, что в одиночестве ему было вполне комфортно и заводить друзей или отношения в ближайшую вечность он не собирался.

– Дерек.

Мужчина обернулся. В дверях стояла Лора и, сложив на груди руки, внимательно смотрела на брата. Она явно хотела что-то сказать, но затем передумала и просто кивнула в сторону гостиной:

– Мальчик просыпается.

– И? – не понял Дерек. 

Лора пожала плечами. 

– Вообще, я хотела сказать, что мне пора. 

– Да неужели?

– Не язви. Он, – она снова кивнула в сторону гостиной, – хороший парень, даром что человек. Но ведь это можно исправить.

– Лора... – прошипел Дерек. Для него это были мысли, которые он запрятал в глубину сознания и запретил и себе, и волку это обдумывать. Рано еще, слишком рано предполагать вообще что-либо. Хотя, если все так пойдет и дальше, то его сестра может оказаться правой.

Лора покинула квартиру Дерека спустя десять минут, поцеловав в лоб спящего Стайлза и одарив брата довольной загадочной улыбкой. Сам Дерек предпочел ретироваться на кухню и там тянуть виски с аконитом, слушая, как незнакомый ему мальчишка кашляет и чихает, выныривая из болезненного сна, затем гладит мурлыкающего кота, и только после этого, ступая настороженно и скромно, бредет к кухне.

Таким его и застал Стайлз – стоящим, опираясь одной рукой о столешницу, а второй держа стакан с виски. Волк внутри довольно заворчал, а Дерек скривился. Но поставил стакан и повернулся к парню. Выглядел Стайлз получше, Лора права, надо забрать болезнь, иначе парень загнётся. 

– Ты как?

Стайлз покрутил кистью, показывая, что так себе. 

– Есть хочешь?

Стайлз кивнул. 

Дерек указал на пакет. 

Глаза Стайлза расширились, когда он узнал этикетку ресторанчика, где работал Айзек.

Он даже как-то недоверчиво посмотрел на пакет, затем заглянул туда, и Дерек с ужасом понял, что волк умильно смотрит на то, как парень роется в пакете с едой, которую они с человеком принесли. Черт, а если Лора и тут права?..

Стайлз достал несколько контейнеров, открыл каждый, посмотрел. Потом закрыл, сел за стол и посмотрел на еду несчастным взглядом, но не притронулся.

– Стайлз, эй, ты чего? – не понял Дерек.

Парень вздохнул. Он не знал, как сказать, что это дорого, что он не может заплатить ни за эту еду, ни за теплый диван, ни за лекарства. И ему тошно ото всего этого.

– Стайлз? – Дерек подошёл и тронул Стайлза за плечо. 

Тот снова вздохнул, открыл было рот, и его снова скрутил приступ кашля. Под действием виски с аконитом Дерек не сразу понял, что делает, а по кисти уже побежали черные нити-вены, вытягивающие боль, а вместе с ней и болезнь. 

Стайлз замер, когда понял, что приступ вдруг закончился, и воззрился на Дерека, краем глаза заметив исчезающие черные линии на его обнаженной руке.

Потом замер Дерек, осознав, что только что сделал. И Стайлз это видел.

– Проклятье... – выдохнул он. Надежды на то, что Стайлз из-за болезни мог решить, что его посетили галлюцинации, судя по его лицу, были крайне ничтожны.

Стайлз закусил губу. Затем поднял руку и сжал свою футболку на груди, словно проверяя, правда ли ему стало получше. Затем медленно убрал руку и протянул к Дереку, чтобы дотронуться до теплой кожи, по которой только что бегали странные змейки. Мозг хоть и находился в состоянии анабиоза, но сложить два и два сумел, и Стайлз прекрасно видел эту связь между своим приступом, этими змейками и неожиданным улучшением. Он глубоко вздохнул, поняв, что горло болит меньше и в груди не так хлюпает мокрота.

Дерек обреченно спросил:

– Ты, правда, хочешь чтобы я что-то рассказал сейчас?

Стайлз уставился на него огромными глазами, а потом помотал головой.

– Но все равно спросишь позже?

Тут Стайлз, немного подумав, закивал как болванчик. Потому что да, ему и правда было интересно, но он хотел нормально соображать, а Дерек прекрасно видел искорки в карих глазах, которые блестели болезнью и любопытством одновременно.

– Ладно. Но сначала поправься. 

Кивнув, парень снова скосил взгляд на контейнеры.

– Поешь. Я же все равно уже принес. И кстати, вероятно, твой друг, Айзек, заглянет к нам вечером после смены. Он был весьма настойчив.

Стайлз подавился воздухом, услышав это.

Поскольку Дерек уже отвернулся, потянувшись к стакану недопитого виски, Стайлзу пришлось встать, подойти к нему и тронуть за руку.

– Что? – спросил Дерек.

"Айзек", – губами произнес Стайлз.

– Что? А! Айзек? Он шантажом заставил меня согласиться на посещение, иначе отказывался говорить, что из меню той забегаловки тебе нравится, – пожал плечами Дерек. Стайлз скептически на него посмотрел. Дерек и сам знал, что несет какую-то чушь, но списывал все на действие алкоголя. – Ты ешь.

Стайлз подошел к столу, взял один из контейнеров и протянул ему.

– Спасибо, я не голоден, – мотнул головой Дерек. – Да и... я такое не ем. – Стайлз нахмурился. – Мне надо... следить за фигурой. – Глаза Стайлза комично округлились. – Что? Я часто снимаюсь в фотосессиях. Мне надо быть в форме, – Дерек дернул плечом.

Разумеется, про фигуру он солгал. Метаболизм оборотня сжигал любые лишние калории. Но есть он не хотел, а Стайлз выглядел так, словно был готов запихнуть ему еду в рот лично.

Но отмазка сработала, и Стайлз снова устроился за столом, открыл два контейнера с салатом и вторым и принялся есть. Вытягивание болезни явно помогло, потому что ел он с аппетитом почти здорового человека. 

Дерек тем временем уже было вернулся к виски, как раздался звонок мобильного.

Марк орал громко. Он вообще был довольно нестандартным и экспрессивным человеком, но Дерек слушал молча, потому что был виноват – он просто забыл про фотосессию, которая уже началась, и он как бы должен был присутствовать.

– Да, Марк, прости, – повинился Дерек. – У меня тут... – он оглянулся на Стайлза, – семейные обстоятельства. Съёмку нельзя перенести?

– Хейл, не борзей, – раздалось зычное в трубке. – У тебя есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы добраться до меня или с тебя неустойка в размере десяти кусков. 

– Хорошо, Марк, скоро буду, – вздохнул Дерек. – Проклятье. – Он посмотрел на парня. – Побудешь один? Или... составишь мне компанию? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлз очень удивился и взлохматил волосы. Этот парень, Дерек, вел себя... совершенно не так, как обычный незнакомец, пусть и решивший ему помочь. Он словно открывал дверь в свою жизнь, и Стайлз не понимал, почему. Но ему становилось интересно. Эта квартира, уютный диван, тепло и помощь. Стайлзу хотелось знать об этом человеке чуть больше.

Чихнув, он кивнул, и показал рукой, что ему немного получше, надеясь, что Дерек этот жест поймет.

Дерек кивнул, показывая, что понял, и, схватив телефон, пошел в спальню. Пока вызывал такси, он копался в своих вещах. На дне шкафа он нашел старые джинсы, которые вполне подойдут Стайлзу, а так же нашел красную толстовку с капюшоном, которую надевал всего пару раз от силы. Все это он отнес парню, велел одеваться, а сам пошел в ванную – умыться и надеть линзы.

Когда он вышел из ванной, Стайлз прибрался на диване, сложив все аккуратной стопочкой, а сам уже сидел на краешке одетый и теребил лямку от капюшона. Выглядел он лучше благодаря вытянутой болезни, а волк где-то внутри, увидев одетого в старые вещи Хейла парня, довольно забил хвостом.

Кот вольготно расположился на его подушке, явно не собираясь никуда деваться с этого места. 

– Ну, пошли, – кивнул Дерек. Стайлз поднялся.


	5. Chapter 5

Через пятнадцать минут они стояли под дверью студии Марка Саледжино, довольно известного в узких кругах Бостона фотографа. Когда распахнулась дверь, Стайлз даже за Дерека спрятался. Марк Саледжино оказался очень высоким, крепким брюнетом с пышной шевелюрой и недельной растительностью на лице. Одет он был в одни джинсы, открывая взору весьма накачанный торс. 

– Наконец-то, Хейл! – голос Марка был зычным. – Две минуты на переодевание, десять минут на грим. Слышал, Тони? – крикнул он кому-то внутри. – Десять! А это у нас кто? – он заметил Стайлза и усмехнулся. – Красная Шапочка?

Стайлз теперь даже вцепился в куртку Дерека на спине, решив, что ему и тут неплохо. Дерека такое детское поведение даже позабавило.

Усмехнувшись, он все-таки подвинулся и ответил:

– Это Стайлз. Просто пришел посмотреть как ты работаешь. Но парня не допекай.

Марк между тем очень внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, который стушевался под его взглядом, и спросил:

– А ты уверен, что просто посмотреть? Думается мне, камера его любит. Я бы сделал пару снимков.

– Если он согласится, – ответил Дерек и, схватив парня за плечо, потащил за собой в студию. Он усадил Стайлза в широкое мягкое кресло и сказал: – Не обращай внимания на Марка. Он только с виду такой, а на самом деле вполне нормальный мужик. На провокации и уговоры не поддавайся, если не хочешь. Окей?

Стайлз кивнул и поднял вверх большой палец. Дерек тоже кивнул и пошел готовиться к съемке. Стайлз принялся осматривать студию. Небольшая, но какая-то уютная, что ли. Множество осветительных приборов и каких-то штук, явно предназначенных для съемки. У дальней стены белый фон и высокий табурет, на котором лежал человеческий череп. Вокруг бегали люди и фоном играла ритмичная музыка, но даже все эти шумы были вполне мирными, как радиоволна. Марк занялся настройкой фотоаппарата, а потом повернулся к нему. 

– Ты не будешь возражать, если я сделаю несколько снимков? Твоих.

Стайлз удивленно расширил глаза, надеясь, что тот шутит. Но Марк уже держал в руках камеру и смотрел на него через линзу. Поэтому Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.

– Ты молчаливый, – заметил Марк через пару минут. Стайлз насчитал около сотни своих снимков, судя по быстрым щелчкам камеры. – Но тебе это подходит.

Сказав это, Марк вдруг замер. Выражение лица парнишки резко поменялось. Он что-то быстро настроил и сделал всего пару снимков. 

– Марк, – тихо рявкнули над ухом.

Дерек стоял над фотографом и смотрел со смесью раздражения и беспокойства, но уже за Стайлза. Волк его буквально потащил вон из гримерки, и первое, что они увидели, это лицо парнишки, какое-то пустое и безвольное, похожее на мертвую маску. И дело, конечно же, было в Марке, у которого руки без камеры просто чесались.

– Я же просил, – вновь прорычал Дерек, склоняясь над Стайлзом. – Ты как? – спросил он его. Стайлз не ответил. Дерек схватил Марка за руку. – Ты хотел – я приехал. Оставь его в покое. 

Дерек чувствовал, что глаза меняют цвет, но под линзами этого было не видно. 

– Ладно-ладно, – стушевался вдруг Марк и покорно пошел, ведомый Дереком, на точку. 

– Что от меня требуется? – спросил Дерек, подходя к стулу и беря в руки череп. 

– Представь, что ты Гамлет, влюбленный в Йорика. 

Дерек скривился от аллегории, но кивнул, показывая, что понял, и уселся на стул, вертя череп в руках.

Для него фотосессии всегда были какой-то рутиной. Разумеется, он знал, как выглядит, но живя свою жизнь и зная свои особенности, не придавал этому слишком большого значения. Потому сейчас он больше скучал. Но именно эта скука на лице когда-то и привлекла Марка, и да, Дерек готов был признать, что именно этот фотограф видит его лучше всего. Потому спокойно делал то, что говорят.

Стайлз в это время смог нормально вздохнуть, выныривая из не прошеных мыслей о прошлом, поднялся из кресла и подошел ближе. Он стоял позади ассистентов, фотографа, оборудования, и просто наблюдал за Дереком.

Это было... красиво. Сейчас, в ярком свете софитов, с небольшим гримом и фигурно растрепанной прической Дерек уже не казался соседом из 3С. Скорее, это был новый, совершенно незнакомый человек. Высокий, идеально сложенный, чуть худощавый и не перекаченный, как сейчас вроде бы популярно. С глубокими зелеными глазами и чем-то таким в каждом движении... Стайлз долго смотрел на него, на его татуировку, которая превращала человека в кого-то иного, пока в голове не всплыло словосочетание "опасный зверь". Да, пожалуй, именно так. 

Стайлз засунул руки в карманы толстовки и принялся оглядываться по сторонам. И заметил, как люди буквально таращились на Дерека. Девушки, парни. Все на несколько секунд забывали о своих обязанностях и бросали взгляды на Дерека, яркие и алчущие. Это было удивительно. Стайлз сравнил это с магнитом. А затем и сам снова повернулся.

Теперь Дерек сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову назад, свободная рука зарылась в волосы, в другой он держал череп. Марк что-то говорил, но Стайлз не слушал. Фотоаппарат щелкал, как заведенный. Было в позе Дерека что-то притягивающее, болезненное, отчаянное. Стайлз даже не знал, что одной лишь позой можно передать столько разных эмоций. Дерек был не только талантливым ди-джеем, но и потрясающей моделью, если это так можно назвать. 

– А теперь посмотри на него! – крикнул Марк. 

Дерек распахнул глаза и уставился на череп. Столько всего было в этом взгляде, что Стайлз невольно положил руку на сердце, почувствовав, как щемящее чувство сдавило грудь. А потом Дерек вдруг посмотрел на него так же, как смотрел на череп. Стайлз почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова.

Это было странно и пугающе. Он вдруг ощутил себя мышонком под пристальным взглядом большого кота. И в голове вдруг стало пусто. Он просто сделал пару шагов вперед, точно хотел что-то сказать. И, вероятно, именно этим привлек внимание Марка. Тот опустил фотоаппарат, и вдруг просто схватил парня за руку и буквально толкнул к Дереку. Дерек явно всего этого не ожидал, но поймал и в итоге удержал обеими руками, бросив череп на пол, а Стайлз, перепуганный и растерянный, оказался в его руках, дыша куда-то в шею.

Фотоаппарат снова начал снимать, а Дерек все так и смотрел на него так же отчаянно и при этом радостно, словно он давно не видел Стайлза и вдруг вот он, в его объятьях; словно он скучал. Дерек опустил голову, склонившись к уху Стайлза. 

– Не бойся, – прошептал Дерек. – Я никому не позволю обидеть тебя. 

И, поднявшись с табурета, обнял так, словно хотел спрятать от всего мира. Руки крест-накрест перечёркивали спину, капюшон сбился в сторону. И Дерек, и Стайлз стояли к камере в профиль. 

– Снято! – по-киношному воскликнул Марк. 

И все вокруг пришло в движение, а они так и стояли, обнявшись.

Стайлз просто дышал и боялся пошевелиться. Было так тепло, как не было уже очень много лет, с тех пор, как он потерял все. Дерек же, наблюдая движение вокруг, прислушивался к биению чужого сердца. Волк скулил, желая, чтобы все исчезли и они остались одни. Мешанина запахов и звуков раздражала зверя внутри. А Дереку было плевать. Но теперь он отчетливо мог предположить, чего же на самом деле желал его волк.

– Эй, парни, – позвал их, наконец, Марк, ухмыляясь.

Дерек зыркнул в его сторону и разжал руки.

– Иди, надень куртку. Мы сейчас уйдем, – тихо сказал он.

Стайлз, словно в анабиозе, кивнул и пошел к креслу, где осталась его старая куртка.

– Никогда бы не подумал, Хейл, – к нему подошёл Марк, понимающе усмехаясь. 

– Не подумал что?

– Что ты... и такой, как он, – он кивнул на Стайлза. – Но вы просто охрененно смотритесь вместе. Сам увидишь. И кстати. Я распечатал то фото, как ты просил. Заберешь?

– Заберу. 

Марк снова понимающе усмехнулся и отошёл. 

Всю дорогу до дома Стайлз чувствовал, что там, на съемке, что-то произошло. А еще не мог смотреть Дереку в глаза. 

Когда такси подъехало к дому, первым из него выбрался Стайлз, быстро направившись к дому. На ступеньках подъезда сидел, кутаясь в куртку, Айзек. 

– Хей, чувак! – Айзек поднялся навстречу другу. 

Дерек, держа под мышкой тубус со снимком, расплатился и подошёл к ним, доставая из кармана ключи.

Стайлз улыбнулся, увидев приятеля, и показал большой палец.

– Привет, – вежливо поздоровался Дерек.

Айзек смерил его подозрительным взглядом и кивнул.

– Пойдемте, – мужчина открыл дверь подъезда, намекая, чтобы парни зашли внутрь.

Стоило Дереку открыть дверь квартиры, как их уже поджидал черный кот. Завидев еще и Айзека, кот, похоже, вдвойне обрадовался. Айзек удивился, и, склонившись, погладил кота. Дерек снял куртку и ушел к себе, решив предоставить друзьям пространство, особенно учитывая подозрительность Айзека. Хотя вот его волку она нравилась, это значило, что тот действительно беспокоится за Стайлза.

Айзек между тем уже в прихожей набросился на друга:

– Чувак, что происходит? Этот мужик заявился ко мне на работу и просто спросил, что ты ешь! А ты пропал! 

Стайлз стушевался и запустил руку в волосы. Потом стащил куртку и кеды, показал жестами сделать Айзеку то же самое и повел на кухню. Там достал блокнот и кратко написал, что было в итоге. Айзек сел на стул и к нему на колени запрыгнул Демон, а он принялся его машинально гладить. Прочитав то, что показал ему Стайлз, он уставился на друга большими глазами.

– И что, ты просто теперь тут что... живешь? С котом?!

Стайлз и сам не знал. Получалось, что да, но обременять человека не хотел, и не понимал сам, что тут вообще делает.

В итоге развел руками. На кухне появился Дерек и кот сиганул с колен Айзека к мискам. Парни молчаливо воззрились на то, как Дерек невозмутимо взял упаковку с кормом из ящика над раковиной и насыпал в миску.

– Кстати, ты не в курсе, как зовут кота? – спросил Дерек у Айзека.

– Демон, – отозвался тот.

– Как? – Дерек обернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза, который пожал плечами.

– Демон, – повторил Айзек.

– Чудесно. Есть будете? – поинтересовался он, открывая холодильник.

Стайлз даже кивнуть не мог, смущенный из-за слов Айзека и собственных мыслей. Ему все больше хотелось вернуться на свой чердак, где все просто и понятно.

– Будем, – между тем отозвался Айзек и придвинул свой стул поближе к Стайлзу, словно защищая.

"Хороший волк будет", – подумал Дерек и чуть не треснул сам себя.

Он лишь кивнул и достал остатки, что не съел Стайлз, чтобы подогреть в микроволновке. Он поставил чайник и потом поставил на стол перед Стайлзом лекарства.

– Пей, – просто сказал он, и Стайлз взялся за чашку.

– Так... Дерек, и зачем тебе это? – спросил Айзек и Стайлз пнул его ногой под столом.

Дерек это, разумеется, слышал, но вида не подал.

– А что такого? – пожал он плечами.

– Зачем ты ему помогаешь?

– А ты считаешь, что ему не нужно помогать?

– Причем здесь это? Тебе-то зачем? Я – его друг, а ты...

– А я просто добрый самаритянин.

– Люди редко бывают добрыми, – спокойно и, глядя прямо в глаза, отозвался Айзек.

Дерек услышал, как сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, зато вот Айзек говорил именно то, во что верил.

Два сломанных волчонка – вот что видел волк Дерека. И именно потому хотел их забрать. С какой-то стороны Дерек даже понимал это желание.

Пока Стайлз пил лекарство, Дерек поставил тарелки, еду и положил вилки.

Но Айзек продолжал смотреть в упор. Надо же.

– Я просто решил помочь.

– Почему?

– Разве нельзя просто кому-то помочь? Или было бы лучше, загнись он от пневмонии?

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и опустил голову. Ему не хотелось это слушать. Почему то, глядя, как его друг и этот мужчина выясняют отношения, становилось не по себе. Поэтому он просто поднялся, ушел в гостиную и сел на диван.

В этом доме было хорошо и тепло. Но дом был чужим.

Дерек с укором посмотрел на Айзека.

– Что? – отозвался тот.

Дерек пожал плечами и сел напротив. А потом начал принюхиваться. От Айзека пахло тревожностью и болью. Дерек принялся его пристальнее разглядывать. Айзек это заметил и невольно одернул кофту, закрываясь. Дерек прищурился и снова принюхался.

– А почему ты помогаешь Стайлзу? – спросил мужчина.

– Потому что он помогает мне, – пожал плечами Айзек. – Если бы не его немота и... жизнь, он мог бы многого добиться.

– Ты беспокоишься о нем, – Дерек покивал и посмотрел в окно. А затем задал важный вопрос. – Ты знаешь, почему он молчит?

Айзек замер, не донеся вилку до рта.

– Тебе зачем?

– Планирую оставить себе, – ответил Дерек.

– Кого? – не понял Айзек.

– Стайлза, – прямо ответил Дерек.

Брови Айзека поползли вверх. Он отложил вилку и снова уставился этим своим взглядом. А потом прошипел:

– Не трогай его. Он... нормальный, понимаешь? А ты вон весь такой... Найди девчонку и не трогай его.

– Весь какой? – усмехнулся Дерек и глаза его на миг полыхнули красным. И да, парень это видел, потому что первым делом, придя домой, Дерек всегда добирался до ванной и избавлялся от линз.

– В-весь... такой... – от Айзека вдруг потянуло страхом. Он быстро оглянулся и посмотрел на диван.

Дерек рассмеялся:

– А я его и не трогаю. Я его лечу и кормлю. Потому что я тоже нормальный.

– Что-то сомневаюсь... – буркнул парень.

– А ты поверь. Не все люди способны причинять только боль. И именно потому что он нормальный, я и хочу помочь. Расскажешь, что с ним случилось?

Айзек молчал долго. Потом вздохнул и тихо, нехотя, заговорил:

– Он из маленького городка. Бейкон-Хиллс, кажется.

– Что? – Хейл опешил, услышав это.

– Ага, – кивнул Айзек и принялся есть. – Лет десять назад они с отцом перебрались сюда. Его отец был копом и его перевели по службе вроде. Стайлз перевелся в мою школу. Мы с ним как-то быстро подружились, хотя он учился на год старше. Стайлз, когда стал постарше, иногда ездил с отцом в патрулирование. Пять лет назад они как раз были в патруле, было ограбление... Он был в машине и видел, как его отца застрелили. С тех пор он не разговаривает. Вообще. Школу бросил почти тогда же. Но помогает мне с уроками. Мозги у него что надо. Я ни черта не понимаю в химии и физике, а ему это раз плюнуть.

Дерек оглянулся через плечо, глядя в направлении гостиной. У ног раздалось мяуканье, он посмотрел вниз, потом откинулся на спинку и к нему на колени запрыгнул Демон. Дерек его погладил.

– Забавно. Ты нравишься Демону, – заметил Айзек. – Обычно это чудовище шипит на всех, кто подходит к Стайлзу.

– Да, я заметил, – кивнул Дерек. – Ну, а с тобой что не так? – поинтересовался он и склонил голову на бок.

– Все так.

Разумеется, Айзек соврал и Дерек отчетливо услышал удар сердца, которого не было. Поэтому усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

– Друга сдал, а про себя молчишь?

– Я не понимаю, нахрена тебе это. И он, и уж тем более я.

– Я же сказал, я добрый самаритянин, – оскалился Дерек. – К тому же... я не уверен, что ты поймёшь, даже если я решу тебе это объяснить. 

Демон, мяукнув, спрыгнул на пол и побежал к Стайлзу. 

– А ты попробуй, – получилось с вызовом. 

Дерек смерил его взглядом, взял недопитые Стайлзом таблетки и поднялся. 

– Я подумаю.

Стайлз в гостиной в это время сидел на диване, и, сгорбившись, смотрел в одну точку. Ему снова становилось плохо из-за болезни и начало жечь глаза. Видимо, поднималась температура. Плохо. Хотелось уйти отсюда, чтобы голова не болела от лишних мыслей. И в то же время хотелось остаться. Но он понимал, что это невозможно и уйти все равно придется. И лучше бы поскорее, пока он не узнал о Дереке что-то, что сделало бы его не просто незнакомцем, а кем-то большим, как, например, Айзек.

– Ты в порядке?

Вздрогнув, Стайлз обернулся. Рядом с диваном стоял Дерек и смотрел на него внимательным взглядом. У Стайлза не оказалось сил, чтобы соврать, и он покачал головой. И чихнул.

– Понятно, – покивал Дерек и протянул таблетки. – Ты ложись. Я принесу твою тарелку. 

Стайлз было вскинулся, но стух, словно признавая поражение. 

– Тебе надо хорошо питаться сейчас, чтобы быстрее поправиться, – сказал Дерек и вернулся на кухню.

Айзек сидел и с задумчивым видом копался в тарелке. 

– Стайлзу нездоровится, – негромко сказал Дерек, беря тарелку с едой. – Если ты закончил, то выход найдешь.

Айзек снова посмотрел на него тем самым взглядом, но потом кивнул и пошел в гостиную.

– Эй, Стайлз, – Айзек сел рядом, толкнул его плечо своим и прошептал: – Нормальный он вроде. Кормит, лекарства дает. Останься у него пока. А потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Стайлз хотел было кивнуть, но закашлялся. Кудрявый приложил ладонь к его лбу и покачал головой.

– Ложись давай и лечись. Я зайду потом.

Он поднялся с дивана. Стайлз ухватил его за руку и сжал запястье. Айзек ободряюще улыбнулся и пошел в прихожую.

– Только попробуй его обидеть, – тихо сказал он Дереку, который стоял неподалеку, вроде как бы провожая.

– А то что? – хмыкнул мужчина.

Айзек только глянул ледяным взглядом, натянул куртку и хлопнул дверью.

В гостиной Стайлз вяло ковырялся в тарелке, даже не пытаясь отгонять Демона, который как раз находил содержимое тарелки весьма интересным. Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел. Стайлз то и дело кашлял, но продолжал ковыряться в еде. В его старых джинсах и красной толстовке, которую так и не снял, он выглядел таким трогательным. И домашним. 

– Оставайся, – не то предложил, не то попросил Дерек.

Парень поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину.

– Оставайся, – снова повторил Дерек.

Отставив тарелку на столик, Стайлз взял ручку с блокнотом и написал одно слово, а затем показал блокнот Дереку.

"Зачем?" – прочитал Дерек, и вздохнул.

– Просто так.

Ему снова подсунули под нос блокнот, где довольно аккуратным почерком было выведено: "это не ответ".

Дерек пожал плечами. Объясняться он никогда не мог, ему казалось, что его действия и так понятны, к тому же он в детстве услышал фразу, что поступки важнее слов, и с тех пор всегда ее придерживался, потому что считал, что да, слова мало что значат, а вот поступки говорят о многом. Мать всегда говорила, что любит его, что он – любимый сын, но вот он здесь, на другом конце страны, один, потому что в итоге она предпочла сыну брата. 

Он подошел и забрал Демона, оторвав его от тарелки.

– Оставь еду Стайлзу, – сказал он и унес кота на кухню, где насыпал ему еще немного корма.

А Стайлз остался сидеть на диване и рассматривал блокнот. Ответа он так и не услышал.

Закутавшись в плед, он улегся и отвернулся к стенке и просто рассматривал обивку дивана. 

Дерек, зайдя, принюхался, понял, что парень не спит, и ушел в спальню, решив ненадолго оставить его одного.

Стайлз даже не заметил, как задремал. Но ночью его снова разбудил кашель. Поднявшись, он уложил Демона, который спал на его животе, на плед, сходил на кухню и выпил стакан воды. Стало немного легче. В желудке заворчало от голода и Стайлз, даже не включая свет, просто встал возле холодильника. Это был чужой дом, и он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. И даже не мог просто взять что-то поесть. Ему казалось, что он поступает неправильно. Да, он воровал по мелочи, но это были незнакомые люди, лиц которых он не запоминал, или такие же бездомные, как он сам. Но у Дерека были лицо, имя, дом...

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал шаги за спиной. На кухне показался Дерек, сонно потирающий глаза. Кроме легких штанов, на нем ничего не было.

– Ты чего здесь? – зевнув, спросил Дерек. Стайлз молчал. Дерек принюхался, не таясь. И открыл холодильник. – Хочешь есть – ешь. Еду мне не жалко. Тем более, для тебя.

Последнее замечание для Стайлза было самым непонятным. И вместе с тем он стал замечать в Дереке нечто странное, что у него ассоциировалось со звериным, как тогда, во время фотосессии. Но думать об этом сейчас нормально он не мог – хотелось есть и спать. Поэтому он только кинул взгляд на татуировку Дерека, неуверенно кивнул и полез в холодильник за хлебом, салатом, ветчиной и майонезом.

Дерек уже собрался было уходить, но парень, положив все на стол, тронул его за руку, и, не отпуская запястья, указал на еду. Мужчина уже успел выучить эту привычку, но его Стайлз касался слишком робко и неуверенно, из-за чего ворчал волк. Хотя самому Дереку это нравилось. Он только кивнул, включил верхний свет и сел за стол, предоставив Стайлзу самому распоряжаться кухней.

Дерек есть не хотел, он вообще спал и разбудил его волк, но отказываться не собирался, прежде всего, из-за волка же. А волк внутри довольно скалился, глядя, как Стайлз делает простые сэндвичи, ставит контейнер с салатом между ними и достает вилки. Дерек, поняв, что есть они будут вместе из одного контейнера, тихо усмехнулся и взял вилку. Стайлз сел рядом и взял свою вилку, а потом, словно несмело, посмотрел на него. Дерек приглашающе махнул рукой, предлагая начать, и взял другой рукой бутерброд.

Было уютно, тихо и тепло. И напоминало жизнь с отцом. Стайлз сильнее сжал вилку, опустил голову и принялся жевать. Почему-то рядом с Дереком возвращались не прошеные воспоминания о той жизни, которой уже никогда не будет. И вроде бы он уже смирился, а оказалось, что все еще больно.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Дерек. Он сразу почувствовал изменения в настроении парня и только смутно, на интуитивном уровне догадывался, в чем дело. Поэтому тихо позвал его и положил руку на плечо. – Тебе просто нужно поспать.

Стайлз лишь кивнул.

Волк начал науськивать и вполне себе настойчиво, а потом плюнул и просто велел повторять за ним. 

– Стайлз, я серьезно. Насчёт того, чтобы ты остался. Ты... ты мне нравишься. – Стайлз вскинул голову и испуганно уставился на него. – Мне ничего не нужно взамен. Лишь то, что ты захочешь дать сам. Я... мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе. О том, кто я. Но лучше это сделать, когда ты поправишься. 

"И ты думаешь, что это вот была хорошая идея?!" – возмущенно поинтересовался он у волка. В особенности глядя в огромные испуганные глаза парня рядом.

Стайлз сидел, как статуя, и просто смотрел на него. 

Остаться тут? Вообще остаться? 

Он поднялся, сходил за блокнотом, и, кусая губы, вывел нервным почерком несколько слов, тут же отдав блокнот Дереку.

"У меня нет ничего, кроме кота и старых книг. Мне нечего тебе дать", – прочитал Дерек.

– А, то есть, кота оставляем? – будничным тоном поинтересовался он. Стайлз уставился на него с возмущением, заставив тихо рассмеяться. Демон, наконец, понял, что без него на кухне что-то происходит, и прибежал, мяукая. Стайлз нагнулся и взял кота на руки. – Я шучу, Стайлз. Конечно, Демона оставим. Ешь. А ему не давай. Попрошайка, – прищурившись, посмотрел он на кота.

Стайлз растерянно кивнул и продолжил есть. В голове образовалась абсолютная тишина без мыслей. Он только смутно ощущал клубок эмоций из недоверия, страха, непонимания, но где-то там, в глубине, робко пробивались благодарность и надежда. Потому что голос Дерека был вполне серьезным.

Поев, Стайлз убрал посуду в раковину и хотел было помыть, но Дерек отправил его спать, а убираться стал сам.

Когда Стайлз уже лег, пришел Дерек, положил к нему на живот кота и, погладив по волосам, ушел к себе. Вряд ли он будет спать этой ночью, но не хотел, чтобы бессонницей страдал еще и Стайлз.

Проснувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что в квартире один. За окном уже было светло. Демона нигде не было. Дойдя до спальни Дерека, он узнал, что и того тоже не было. Чихнув, Стайлз отправился на кухню – поставить чайник и выпить лекарство. Он даже не задумался об этом, как раньше. Дерек был серьёзен, предлагая остаться. Айзек советовал то же самое. Может, действительно так и надо сделать?

Он вернулся на диван, взял пульт от телевизора и включил его, принявшись щелкать каналами.


	6. Chapter 6

Так его и обнаружил Дерек, когда вернулся, держа в руках два стакана с кофе, что он купил у Тома, и пакет с круассанами из ближайшей булочной.

– Привет, – Дерек прошел в комнату и поставил кофе и пакет на столик. – Ты как?

Стайлз показал рукой что-то вроде "так себе". Поэтому Дерек просто протянул руку и потрогал его лоб. Волк где-то в груди довольно проворчал на это касание, а Стайлз уставился настороженно и так, словно в любой момент или укусит, или убежит. 

– Я не обижу, – тихо сказал мужчина. – У тебя все еще повышенная температура.

Кивнув, Стайлз чуть сдвинулся, чтобы чужие пальцы его не касались. Ему было это странно и необычно. И он еще не понимал, как относится к Дереку, происходящему, и тому, что у него, кажется, теперь есть свой диван в этом доме. А еще в голове постоянно звучали слова Дерека: "ты мне нравишься"... 

Дерек заметил и это движение, и задумчивый взгляд парнишки, и уже хотел что-то сказать, как засвистел чайник на кухне.

Вскоре Дерек опять ушел, оставив Стайлза одного, но перед этим проследил, чтобы он выпил лекарства и взял минимум один круассан из пакета. Демон так и не вернулся, но Дерек сказал, что не стоит беспокоиться за него, он кот умный, глупостей не наделает. Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул на это замечание, но панику разводить не стал. 

Он немного посидел, завернувшись в плед. Нашел научный канал и смотрел его под кофе и круассаны. Дерек оставил весь пакет, а они оказались такими вкусными, что он съел их все. 

Он побродил по квартире. Ничего интересного, кроме установки ди-джея и ноутбука, он не обнаружил. Книг не было. Кроме одной, лежавшей на подоконнике. Широкий формат, плотная черная обложка. Стайлз подошел, открыл ее и подвис. Это оказалось портфолио Дерека.

Откровенно говоря, он мало смотрел на людей в сексуальном плане. Жизнь вращалась вокруг другого, и больше его волновали еда или теплые вещи. Да и на что было рассчитывать парню, живущему на чердаке и подворовывающему у других. Поэтому он даже не думал обо всем этом, разве что Айзек подкалывал иногда. 

Но портфолио в его руках было очень необычным. Стайлз подумал, что над ним работал один фотограф, если судить по стилю и характеру. И, конечно же, фотограф показывал не просто общий план. Это были фото в рост, выгодно выделявшие каждую линию тела Дерека, вне зависимости от того, была на нем футболка или рубашка, или только джинсы. 

Одно фото привлекло сильнее прочих. 

Интерьер светлого помещения, белое кресло, в котором Дерек сидел в расслабленной позе, широко расставив ноги. И на нем были только черные с легким отблеском брюки. Не было ни рубашки, ни ботинок, ни носок, и почему-то именно это Стайлза заворожило. 

А потом он вдруг понял одну вещь и принялся снова перелистывать фотографии.

Фотограф выгодно выделял тату Дерека, а еще на каждом, действительно каждом фото у него были закрыты глаза.

Стайлз начал припоминать, что было вчера на съёмках. Но честно говоря, не мог вспомнить, были ли глаза Дерека открыты, а даже если и были, то в этот момент Дерек был минимум в профиль к камере. Ему это показалось странным. Хотя, может быть, это "фишка" Дерека? Хотя все равно это казалось Стайлзу странным. 

Установок ди-джея на самом деле было две. Просто одна, как понял Стайлз, не работала. Точнее, она включалась, но добиться из нее звуков было нельзя. Она была проще и явно не новой. Дерек не стал ее выбрасывать, заменив на новую. Стайлз включил ноутбук. К счастью, Дерек не закрывал рабочие файлы. Стайлз полазил по меню, нашел, как создать новый файл, а потом, на всякий случай, записывая, что делает, принялся отключать установку от ноута, и подключать старую.

Он фыркнул на мысль о том, что еще не все позабыл. Раньше он любил возиться с разной техникой, и даже отец в случае поломки чего-то никогда не чинил сам, а просил Стайлза, которому еще с детства нравилось все разбирать на винтики и собирать обратно. Так он узнал, что находится внутри телевизора или телефонного аппарата, потом это были компьютер дома, затем все остальные в участке шерифа, ноутбуки, мобильники... Поэтому сейчас все, чего ему не хватало – это набор инструментов, ну или хотя бы пара отверток.

Он пошел на кухню и открыл дверцу под раковиной. В дальнем углу он нашел небольшой ящик с инструментами. Покопавшись в нем, вытащил отвёртки и круглогубцы и вернулся к пульту. Кашляя, он побродил по квартире, нашел лампу и ее тоже притащил к пульту, чтобы было лучше видно. 

Когда Дерек вернулся, захватив по пути поджидавшего у подъезда Демона, он застал Стайлза за своим столом. Стайлз сидел в наушниках, смотрел на экран ноутбука и крутил ручки у старого пульта, словно что-то настраивал. Он не слышал, как вошел Дерек. Выдал его присутствие Демон, направившись прямиком к Стайлзу здороваться.

Как только кот обтерся об его ноги, парень вздрогнул и поднял голову. Дерек стоял в дверях и просто наблюдал. Стайлз тут же стащил наушники на шею и вжал голову в плечи.

– Он еще жив? – немного удивленно спросил Дерек.

Парень замер и неуверенно кивнул.

– Это мой первый пульт. Я думал, уже все. Пытался чинить, но не получилось, и купил новый, – он подошел к столу и осмотрел пульт, а затем глянул на экран. Пульт не просто подавал признаки жизни, но и был готов к работе, если все точно настроить.

Стайлз встал со стула и показал на отвертки, а затем на боковые панели, которые были открыты и из них торчали провода. Он пытался сказать, что тут еще много работы, но конечно же не смог. И, вздохнув, опустил голову. Он понимал, что взял чужое без спроса и было стыдно, хотя он ничего не украл. Но это ведь не его дом.

Дерек услышал то, о чем думал Стайлз, невольно принюхавшись. А потому подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Дерек улыбнулся, рука поползла выше и легла на щеку.

– Спасибо, – тихо улыбнулся он. 

Стайлз уставился на него большими карими испуганными глазами. Он не знал, что делать, да и надо ли что-то делать. В итоге все за него решил очередной приступ кашля. Стайлз задохнулся и Дерек не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как обнять его, пережидая этот приступ. А волк, хитрая задница, начал тянуть потихоньку болезнь. Дерек только скривился, чувствуя чужую боль, и лишь порадовался, что Стайлз, занятый кашлем, не видит, как по рукам ползут черные змейки.

Приступ в итоге прошел очень быстро. Парень, шмыгнув носом, поднял голову и уставился на мужчину, растерянно и подозрительно.

Дерек вздохнул и пожал плечами. 

– Я не всегда могу это контролировать. Но я рад, что тебе лучше. Смотрю, ты нашел мое портфолио, – он нашел взглядом папку, которая обычно лежала на подоконнике, а теперь оказалась в кресле.

Стайлз тут же переключил свое внимание. Он взял папку и вернулся к Дереку, который рассматривал тестовую запись на ноутбуке, а потом и вовсе надел наушники, отставив один, чтобы послушать.

Парень вряд ли специально проигрывал что-то вразумительное, но в его битах была ритмичность и атмосферность. Он прикрыл глаза и стал прислушиваться внимательнее. А Стайлз в это время стоял рядом и смотрел на него. Дерек казался ему человеком с одной из фотографий, но сейчас был реальным и более красивым, что ли. Стайлз вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Дерек и правда красив для мужчины. Интересно, сколько ему лет?

Дерек почувствовал его взгляд и обернулся. Стайлз стоял в обнимку с портфолио. Дерек кивнул, мол, чего?

Стайлз замешкался, а потом открыл альбом и принялся листать снимки, показывая на глаза. Дерек смотрел, чуть нахмурившись.

– Почему глаза закрыты? – спросил он. Стайлз закивал, как болванчик. – Ну... Мне нельзя сниматься с открытыми глазами, фото засвечивается, поэтому поначалу я их просто закрывал, а потом это стало "фишкой", хотя Марк долгое время ругался, – усмехнулся он. – Но потом я начал носить линзы и у меня есть снимки, где глаза открыты, просто в портфолио их нет. Да мне и само портфолио не слишком нужно. Я не занимаюсь этим профессионально, просто Марку нравится меня снимать, говорит, снимки хорошо продаются.

Стайлз явно растерялся, и закусив губу, дернулся к Дереку, но потом замер. Мужчина, нахмурившись, поднялся и подошел к нему.

– Я знаю, ты что-то чувствуешь и видишь, но не понимаешь. Я...

Он хотел продолжить, но Стайлз вдруг положил портфолио на край стола и поднял обе руки. А затем кончики прохладных тонких пальцев пробежались по его лицу. Они коснулись щетины на скулах, затронули нос; подушечки мягко прошлись под глазами, и когда Дерек прикрыл их, осторожно коснулись век. 

Стайлз и правда не понимал, что происходит, но эти закрытые глаза были... интересными. Ему было интересно и в какой-то мере страшно узнавать правду. Поэтому было проще просто прикоснуться к тайне.

Дерек, а особенно волк внутри, наслаждался этими несмелыми касаниями. Это было странно и вместе с тем удивительно. Дерек соврал бы, если сказал, что ему не нравится. Он поднял руки и накрыл пальцы Стайлза своими. 

Стайлз видел, как по кистям и предплечьям Дерека побежали черные змейки-вены, а лицо Дерека скривилось, но быстро разгладилось. Самочувствие Стайлза улучшилось.

Дерек отнял руки от лица, продолжая держать чужие пальцы, и, глядя на Стайлза в упор, произнес:

– Я оборотень.

Стайлз, как в тумане, чувствуя тепло чужой кожи на кончиках пальцев, кивнул. И только потом понял, что Дерек сказал. Его глаза расширились от удивления, он дернулся, но когда Дерек уже был готов отпустить его руки, поняв, что скорее всего испугал, тот остался на месте. 

Наклонив голову на бок, парень просто рассматривал его. Потом все-таки аккуратно высвободил правую руку и осторожно потрогал верхнюю губу и кожу под носом, пытаясь найти клыки. Он еще помнил из детских сказок, мифов и фильмов ужасов о том, кто такие оборотни. Даже пару сериалов видел. И сейчас... Да, он искал доказательства. А что такого? Возможно, у него температура сорок и ему все это просто кажется. Галлюцинация. Поэтому и пытался проверить.

Дерек сразу понял, что он делает, и сам приподнял верхнюю губу, демонстрируя удлинившиеся клыки. 

Стайлз моргнул. Потом нахмурился. Он больше не чувствовал себя больным, если только самую малость. Он обернулся в поисках блокнота, а найдя, схватил его и быстро что-то написал. 

"Это ты сделал?"

– Что я сделал?

Стайлз быстро снова черканул и показал ему. Он должен был убедиться.

"Болезнь"

– Да, я. Я могу забирать чужую боль, ну и иногда заодно и болезнь. С тобой сработало, – пожал плечами Дерек.

Стайлз почесал затылок, а потом снова уставился на Дерека.

– Не веришь?

Парень сначала кивнул, потом покачал головой, потом потер лоб и прислонился бедром к столу. У него почему-то начала болеть голова, но это явно не было последствием болезни.

Отложив блокнот, он снова придвинулся к Дереку и опять на него уставился. Тот просто стоял и наблюдал. А волк вообще замер в ожидании вердикта. Все-таки они еще никому не рассказывали...

Когда прошло несколько минут, волк заскулил и Дерек сцепил зубы. Он хотел дать парню время и просто ждал. А тот снова поднял руку и принялся теперь дотрагиваться до его рук и плеч. Сам не понимая, что происходит. Он даже не испытывал страха или паники. Почему? 

Когда Стайлз взял ладонь Дерека в свою, широкую и горячую, волк не удержался и выпустил когти. Стайлз подпрыгнул, увидев это. Затем поднес руку ближе к глазам и ошарашенно стал рассматривать. Даже повертел. А потом поднял глаза на Дерека.

И дернулся, отойдя на шаг. Лицо Дерека изменилось. Это по-прежнему был он, но растительности на лице прибавилось, а бровные дуги стали толще, клыки теперь были хорошо видны. 

А потом все исчезло и на него снова смотрел Дерек. 

– Это обличье оборотня, – сообщил Дерек и выглядел, да и чувствовал, себя смущенным. Хотя такого не было никогда, потому что оборотнем он родился и просто не мог смущаться того, кем являлся.

Стайлз сделал еще шаг назад. Волку это явно не понравилось, но Дерек велел ему заткнуться, и снова лишь остался стоять, наблюдая. Парнишка открыл рот, закрыл и часто-часто задышал. Дерек обругал себя, поняв, что у парня сейчас может начаться приступ паники, и уже хотел было подойти, но Стайлз склонился, уперев руки в колени и помотал головой, прося не подходить. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы в голове улеглось то, что только что увидел. А потом он снова, все еще часто дыша, посмотрел на мужчину.

Выпрямившись, Стайлз подошел ближе, протянул руку и взял Дерека за ладонь, снова заставил показаться когти. И хмыкнул. Даже потрогал один, видимо, проверяя на остроту. Коготь проехался по коже как лезвие, оставив за собой тонкую белую полосу, но не поранив ее. А потом Стайлз вдруг пожал плечами, показал большой палец и ушел на кухню. Хотелось пить. Точнее выпить графин воды целиком.

– Не понял, – пробормотал Дерек и пошел на кухню, где Стайлз достал из холодильника две бутылки с водой и выпил одну за другой.

– Стайлз, – осторожно позвал он. Тот посмотрел на него, продолжая пить. – Все в порядке?

Парень закивал и показал большой палец.

Дерек покивал больше себе самому. Вопросов ему никто не задавал.

Через несколько дней Стали окончательно поправился.

Приближался Хэллоуин. Дерека почти не было дома, он был занят на съемках да на сейшенах, а потому Стайлз смог окончательно довести до ума старый пульт, который Дерек почему-то так и не отключил от ноутбука.

Стайлз подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Это было странно. Он жил в этой квартире, даже Демон обзавелся лежанкой на подоконнике, где любил сидеть. Айзек навещал его несколько раз и Дерек не выказывал особого недовольства по этому поводу. Хотя Дерек, как оказалось, был оборотнем. Казалось, он не до конца понимает, что это значит, а потому не испытывал каких-либо особых эмоций по этому поводу. С таким же успехом Дерек мог быть китайцем, например.

Эта сторона его личности была словно в тумане, и больше Стайлза занимала их совместная жизнь, если можно так сказать. Мужчина все еще не прогнал его, вместо этого перерыл свой шкаф и отдал ту одежду, что уже не носил и которая могла Стайлзу подойти. Поэтому теперь у него был свой диван с теплым пледом и подушкой, а в тумбочке рядом лежала чистая одежда, которую он не украл. А еще Дерек ни разу ничего не сказал по поводу того, что Стайлз пользуется его душем, гелем для душа или ест еду. И ему было очень неловко от этого. Один вид зеленого полотенца, которое теперь официально принадлежало Стайлзу, вгонял в ступор и легкую степень дискомфорта. И, наверное, именно поэтому Стайлз решил, что может отплатить хотя бы тем, что убирает по дому или готовит.

И Дерек вдруг обнаружил, что в его квартире чистые полы, нет пыли, вещи лежат на своих местах аккуратными стопочками. Причем Стайлз никогда не лазил внутрь ящиков. А еще в холодильнике обнаружилась нормальная еда – лазанья, салат, запеченные овощи. И даже суп. Волк был просто счастлив. А Дерек просто брал из рук смущенного Стайлза список продуктов и молча шел в магазин, чтобы после удивленно моргать, чувствуя вкусные запахи. Хотелось спросить, откуда он так научился готовить, но пока не рисковал, где-то в глубине души понимая, что ответ уйдет в прошлое.

Они жили очень тихо. Дерек был немногословным, а Стайлз, понятное дело, и не говорил. По вечерам, если Дерек не был занят, он работал за пультом, а Стайлз, угнездившись в пледе, читал. И в итоге Дерек стал таскать ему книги из магазина. Хотя он мало понимал в жанрах, но все равно что-то приносил, и блеск в глазах мальчишки говорил о том, что он угадал с очередным произведением. 

Оказалось, что если Стайлза не трогать, он может читать часами, засыпая в обнимку с книгой. Тогда Дерек подходил, забирал книгу, загибал страничку и убирал ее на журнальный столик. А Стайлза просто укладывал на подушку и плотнее укрывал пледом. 

В его доме стало просто уютно. Это было похоже на то, как было в родительском доме.

Стайлз встретился с Айзеком уже ближе к вечеру. Дерек дал ему второй ключ от квартиры, чем поверг в настоящий шок. А вот Демона пришлось оставить дома, хоть кот и противился. Сегодня Хэллоуин и почему-то Стайлзу казалось, что кота лучше оставить дома, от греха, как говорится, подальше.

Праздник шел полным ходом, по улицам разгуливали ряженые, носились стайки детей.

– Да ты прям пижон, – оглядев друга, присвистнул Айзек. Стайлз от него лишь отмахнулся. – Он тебе покупает вещи? Нет? А как?

Стайлз изобразил на пальцах что-то совершенно невообразимое, но Айзек, кажется, понял:

– А! Это его шмотки? Еще лучше. Ауч! – он потер плечо, куда прилетел кулак Стайлза. – Ну, ладно. Ты живешь в его доме, носишь в его шмотки. А спишь ты тоже в его кровати?

Стайлз запнулся и чуть не споткнулся, а потом ошарашено уставился на друга круглыми глазами.

– Что? – расхохотался Айзек. – Вы были бы милой гейской парочкой!

Когда ему прилетел второй удар в то же плечо, он только сильнее рассмеялся и потянул друга по улице.

Стайлз шел рядом, хмуро глядя на друга. И размышляя над его словами. Ему и самому в голову лезли самые разные мысли и все еще не отпускала сказанная Дереком фраза "ты мне нравишься". Потому что ничего не происходило, и Стайлз иногда не знал, как себя вести с Дереком. 

– Слушай, а ведь этот чувак ди-джей. Я даже как-то видел его фотку в журнале. Ты знаешь, в каком клубе он выступает?

Стайлз знал, поэтому кивнул.

– Так пошли посмотрим, – предложил Лейхи и Стайлз запнулся во второй раз. – Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся он. – Ты имеешь право знать, чем он занимается.

Стайлз не стал говорить, что и так знает, чем занимается Дерек, и согласился.

Несмотря на то, что клуб был довольно популярным местом города, он не был пафосным, а потому у них не возникло проблем на входе. Стоило им оказаться внутри, как Стайлз едва не оглох от громкой музыки, но сразу узнал треки Дерека, потому что уже слышал их. Айзек дотащил его до бара и пока брал пиво, Стайлз смотрел во все глаза на сцену.

Дерек стоял за пультом, на голове наушники, один сдвинут. На нем была черная футболка, которая из-за татуировки, казалось, сливается с кожей. Его освещали десятки разноцветных прожекторов, а сам он что-то переключал на пульте и пританцовывал в такт.

Айзек подошел как раз в тот момент, когда музыка стало тихой и Дерек заговорил в микрофон:

– Друзья! Представляю вам новый трек! На его создание меня вдохновил один невероятно сильный человек, с которым я недавно познакомился. Кстати, он немного поучаствовал в создании этого трека. Надеюсь, вам понравится! Встречайте! DJ Wolf и Red Hood! Silence!

Публика заранее взорвалась аплодисментами. Когда зазвучала музыка, Стайлз к своему удивлению узнал звуки тестовой записи, которую делал, пока возился со старым пультом. Когда Айзек впихнул ему в руку бутылку, он чуть не выронил ее. Но удержался, прислонился к стойке и закрыл глаза.

Дерек обработал трек, сделал из тестовых звуков настоящую музыку, и сейчас, разливаясь по огромному помещению под шум толпы, она казалась оригинальной, ритмичной и вместе с тем легкой. 

Стайлзу стало тепло и приятно. Он сделал глоток пива и растянул губы в улыбке.

– Ты слишком счастливый, – заметил Айзек, наблюдая за ним. И добавил – Красная шапочка.

Стайлз удивленно воззрился на него, а Айзек с ухмылкой дернул его за полу расстегнутой толстовки, торчавшей из-за такой же распахнутой куртки. И тут до него дошло. Красная шапочка – это он. Дерек, что, сделал трек и даже указал его авторство? Зачем?

Повернувшись к сцене, Стайлз уставился на Дерека. А тот, словно заметив, открыл глаза, и посмотрел прямо на него. А потом улыбнулся и подмигнул. Стайлз моргнул. Но нет, видение не исчезло. Дерек улыбался, глядя на него, а потом вернулся к пульту. И лишь в этот момент Стайлз понял, что не дышал, и выдохнул.

Дерек сразу почувствовал, что Стайлз в клубе, стоило тому переступить порог. Он едва не снес пульт, когда волк внутри слишком уж обрадовался, пришлось отдернуть на пару мгновений руки, благо в тот момент его участие в треке не требовалось. А потом он и увидел его в компании Айзека у бара. Судя по возрасту, Айзеку уже есть восемнадцать, а Стайлзу и того больше – девятнадцать, судя по рассказу того самого Айзека. Улыбка сама расцвета на губах, а он не стал противиться.

Когда его выступление закончилось, он ушел со сцены, а потом через служебные коридоры добрался до бара. И до Стайлза.

– Привет, – он появился аккурат за его спиной.

Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности, запутался в ногах и в итоге врезался спиной в широкую грудь Дерека. Тот придержал его за плечи и приструнил волка, который от такого счастья чуть не кинулся обнимать и обнюхивать. Парень поднял голову и замер, рассматривая Дерека снизу-вверх. Они были вроде бы почти одного роста, но почему-то Стайлз все равно смотрел именно так, подняв глаза.

Видимо, они задержались в одном положении, потому что Айзек, облокотившись о стойку, громко сказал:

– Хорошо смотритесь, чуваки!

Уши Стайлза тут же начали краснеть, что Дерек увидел даже в полутьме клуба. А сам захотел оттаскать засранца Айзека за шкирку, в целях профилактики.

– А ты не завидуй, – пожав плечами, отозвался Дерек. – Пришли потанцевать?

Стайлз заторможено не то кивнул, не то нет, и снова Айзек пришел на помощь:

– Пришли послушать крутого ди-джея, – оскалился парень. – Но что-то пока так и не услышали.

Стайлз резко повернул голову и с возмущением уставился на друга, который, заметив направленный на себя взгляд, стал лыбиться еще сильнее.

Дерек хмыкнул. Мальчишка ему нравился – в меру наглый, защищал товарища, да и себя в обиду не давал. Но что-то в нем было не так, и позже он планировал разобраться, что же именно. А пока к его груди прижимался Стайлз и хотелось просто уйти отсюда, забрав и его домой. Но увы, работа есть работа.

– У меня еще дела. Потусуйтесь пока тут, – сказал Дерек, с сожалением отходя на шаг.

– Мы и пришли развлечься, – сообщил Айзек.

Стайлз только глаза закатил. Затем забрал со стойки свое пиво и сделал глоток. Рядом с Дереком было тепло и он не знал, что думать.

Зато, казалось, Айзек знал, ну или, по крайней мере, догадывался. То, что его друг нравился Дереку, было понятно с первого взгляда. Его это не слишком радовало, но он не чувствовал никакой опасности. Этот Дерек явно не был маньяком и не собирался пользоваться бездомным мальчишкой, которому позволил жить в своей квартире, Айзек был уверен, иначе Стайлза уже не было бы там, где он сейчас жил. А вот то, что и Стайлзу, похоже, нравился Дерек, было заметно также лишь Айзеку, но он не собирался делиться данной информацией, предпочтя наблюдать за событиями.

Дел у Дерека было немного. Свой сет он уже отыграл, остались небольшие административные вопросы и оплата. Как раз в тот момент, когда он разговаривал с директором клуба, волк внутри начал рычать и толкать его вон из кабинета. Дерек незаметно повел носом и уловил запах Стайлза и нотки нервозности в нем, а потом и злости. Немного скомкано распрощавшись с работодателем, Дерек быстрым шагом ушел к бару.

Стоило ему увидеть компанию из троих мужчин, вившихся вокруг Стайлза и Айзека, как глаза его покраснели, благо под линзами этого было не видно. Стоило одному из них прикоснуться к Стайлзу и следующее, что Дерек помнил, как этот мудак летит на пол от мощного удара в челюсть, а сам он оскаливается, демонстрируя вполне себе настоящие клыки, и поворачивается к остальным.

Двое остальных, один из которых уже успел уложить руку на спину Айзека, струхнули и исчезли в тот же миг. Лейхи поежился и с некоторым любопытством уставился на Дерека, пряча под спокойствием легкий испуг от ситуации. Но Дереку было не до него. Он повернулся к Стайлзу. Тот стоял, словно в трансе. Кулаки сжимались и разжимались, а он смотрел на Дерека, пытаясь утихомирить злость на тех, кто приставал. А еще Стайлз видел клыки. И знал, что они настоящие. Стайлз чуть усмехнулся, пытаясь сердце заставить биться реже, потому что сейчас оно готово было выпрыгнуть. Потом подошел к Дереку и взял за левую руку, чуть притрагиваясь в полутьме клуба к когтям, молчаливо прося их убрать.

Волк внутри Хейла порыкивал и бесновался, чувствуя злость, раздражение и панику человека. Тот старался успокоиться, но слишком показушно. Это волку совершенно точно не нравилось.

– Вы как? – глядя на Стайлза, спросил Дерек, убрав клыки.

Парень кивнул, а Лейхи пожал плечами:

– Не в первый раз. Но спасибо, ди-джей Волк. А ты клыки всегда надеваешь или только на Хэллоуин?

– С чего ты решил, что я их надеваю? – выгнул бровь Дерек и снова глянул на Стайлза, а потом огляделся. Вспышек он не заметил, а значит, есть шанс, что никто не успел заснять происходящее. Не то чтобы он стеснялся, но ему совершенно это было не нужно. Публика, впрочем, была на его стороне – ему ободряюще улыбались и приветствовали. Что ж, если и не будет фотографий, то слухи о том, что DJ Wolf предпочитает мальчиков, скорее всего пойдут. – Натанцевались? Не против уйти отсюда?

Стайлз замотал головой, соглашаясь, а Айзека никто не спрашивал.

Когда они вышли из клуба, Айзек, глянув на Стайлза, только покачал головой и вздохнул:

– Эй, друг, расслабься. Тебя, вроде как, теперь есть кому защитить.

Дерек выгнул бровь, а Стайлз, кутаясь в куртку и обнимая себя за плечи, только рассеянно кивнул. Он все еще не мог нормально вздохнуть, вспоминая то, что только что случилось. Увы, Айзек сказал тогда правду: это был уже не первый случай. И было... мерзко.

Попрощавшись и сказав, что сам доберется, Айзек махнул рукой и пошел по улице. А Дерек, глянув на Стайлза, поймал такси и, усадив парня на заднее сиденье, сел рядом. Назвав адрес, он просто взял Стайлза за руку и, сжав холодные одеревеневшие пальцы, не произнес больше ни слова, пока они ехали.

Оказавшись в квартире, Стайлз сразу направился к дивану, проигнорировав прибежавшего здороваться Демона. Недоуменно мяукнув, кот потрусил следом. Дерек тоже пошел следом и остановился у дивана, на который парень забрался с ногами, поджав колени. Кот запрыгнул и потеря ушами, но на него снова не обратили внимания. Волк внутри Дерека недовольно ворчал и скалился. 

– Есть способ перестать их... опасаться, – тихо сказал он. Стайлз посмотрел на него. – Таких мудаков. Если меня вдруг не будет рядом. В противном случае, я сам их поубиваю, – он чуть дернул уголком рта и осторожно присел на диван. – Если ты рядом, я всегда знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Слышу. У оборотней очень острый слух. Очень. И обоняние, – в подтверждение своих слов он втянул носом воздух. – Сейчас ты пахнешь грустью, остатками раздражения, немного горечью и счастьем, что ты... дома? – Дерек и сам не ожидал, что удивится последнему. Но обрадовался и против воли тихо улыбнулся.

Услышав такое, Стайлз резко поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Дерека. Он всегда смотрел. Он не мог ничего сказать, поэтому ему оставалось лишь смотреть. Он словно со стороны помнил и знал, кто такой Дерек, но сейчас тот как будто залез внутрь него, увидел то, что он чувствует, и это пугало. И все равно не настолько, чтобы Стайлз просто встал и ушел из этой квартиры. Потому что да, впервые за много лет не пустой холодный чердак стал ему домом, а место, где есть кто-то еще.

Он закусил губу и стал часто моргать...

Дерек знал, что это означает, и как всякий мужчина просто не переносил слезы. А потому не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как склониться и поцеловать Стайлза. 

Поцелуй был целомудренным. Он не пытался разжать чужие губы, чтобы пробраться языком внутрь, но касание было уверенным и твердым. 

Волк внутри был счастлив. 

Дерек медленно отстранился, ожидая чего угодно.

Но явно не ожидал, что Стайлз вдруг вцепится в его футболку и уткнется носом в шею, шумно и горячо дыша.

Впервые за годы без слов Стайлз сильно пожалел о том, что не может ничего сказать. Когда-то он разговаривал и так много, что мама смеялась, а папа закатывал глаза. Когда-то ему ставили диагноз СДВГ и из-за этого с ним мало кто дружил, думая, что он слегка чокнутый. Когда-то у него была нормальная жизнь. А теперь он – никто и вдруг появляется тот, кто может его защитить.

Стайлз всхлипнул, но слезы так и не пролились. Он просто сидел, скрючившись, и вжимал лоб в шею Дерека, чувствуя его тепло. Думая о том, что этот поцелуй – нечто нормальное и хорошее. А хорошего с ним не случалось уже очень давно.

Дерек обо всех этих мыслях не знал, но считал происходящее неплохим знаком, а потому обнял Стайлза, прижимая к себе. 

Демон, решивший, что без него точно не обойдутся, запрыгнул на колени Дерека и мяукнул. Стайлз повернул голову и погладил, наконец, кота. 

– Кстати, – вдруг спохватился Дерек и с сожалением выпустил Стайлза из объятий, чтобы подняться с дивана. – Я был у Марка, – он пошел в прихожую, где повесил куртку. – Он продал тот снимок. Ну, когда на той фотосессии он толкнул тебя ко мне и я тебя обнял. Твоя доля, – он положил на журнальный столик пять пятидесятидолларовых банкнот.

Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на деньги. Двести пятьдесят баксов. Для него просто огромная сумма.

Почесав затылок, он указал на деньги.

– Да, это тебе. Бери. Ты их честно заработал.

Было странно брать в руки столько. Банкноты были новыми, похрустывали. И Стайлз держал в руках их, понимая, что они – его. А потом он подошел к Дереку и протянул их ему.

Дерек сразу понял, в чем дело, но покачал головой:

– Стайлз, мне не нужно. Это твои деньги. Купишь себе что-нибудь.

Тот замотал головой, быстро и отчаянно, и снова протянул деньги. А когда Дерек не взял их, разозлился и просто засунул ему в карман джинсов. После чего ушел на кухню.

Демон озадаченно мяукнул, обтерся о ноги Хейла и ушел за своим хозяином.

Дерек вздохнул. Он не хотел разборок, но решил, что лучше прояснить этот момент сразу, а потому пошел на кухню. 

В чайнике шумела закипающая вода, а Стайлз раскладывал пакетики по чашкам. Дерек достал из кармана деньги и положил на стол. 

– Я говорил, что мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Я говорил серьезно, – голос Дерека, опершегося бедром об обеденный стол, был спокойным и тихим. – Ты не хочешь принимать заслуженное вознаграждение? Ладно. Но если я возьму ТВОИ деньги, то потрачу их на тебя. Новые книги. Новые шмотки. Вон Демону еще лежанку куплю. 

– Мур. 

– Или ты сам решишь, на что хочешь их потратить.

Услышав слова Дерека, Стайлз обернулся. И Дерек понял, что вся злость парня прошла. Сейчас он был растерян и напуган самим Дереком, его поведением. Волк внутри поскуливал, не понимая, почему у людей так все сложно. А Дерек понимал. Парню было страшно кому-то верить и на кого-то надеяться.

– Или приглашу тебя на свидание, – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз выронил из пальцев чайную ложечку.

Дерек невозмутимо подошел и поднял ложечку. 

– Я же говорил, что ты мне нравишься. Учитывая, что после поцелуя я не получил по лицу, я подумал, что могу пригласить тебя... куда-нибудь. Мне бы хотелось провести с тобой время. Вдвоем. 

Стайлз сглотнул.

Потом подошел к Дереку, осторожно взял его за руку и кивнул, давая молчаливое согласие на свидание. Но тут же взял со стола деньги, все-таки всунул их Дереку в карман и показал на книгу, которая лежала на подоконнике.

Дерек, привыкший за последнее время читать жесты Стайлза, только покачал головой.

– Давай так. С меня вкусный бургер и поход за книгами. Подойдет?

Стайлз был такому предложению более, чем рад. Потому что понятия не имел, как взрослые люди ходят на свидания. К тому же он все еще не понимал, зачем Дереку сдался такой, как он. Он даже смущенно покраснел и отвернулся, кивнув.

– И, раз уж мы перешли к свиданию, мне нужно ещё кое о чем тебе сказать, – Дерек вздохнул, собираясь с мужеством. Стайлз обернулся и, скрывая заинтересованность, на него глянул. – Мне для этого нужно раздеться. – Стайлз округлил глаза. – Подожди здесь, – после чего покинул кухню.

Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел на Демона, который решил, что нужно перекусить и ушел к своей миске. Он не представлял, для чего необходимо раздеваться. И не был уверен, что готов увидеть Дерека голым. 

Вдруг послышался цокот когтей по полу и на кухню несмело вошла большая черная собака. 

Та самая большая черная собака. Из сквера.

Но у Дерека не было собаки. 

И Дерек был оборотнем. 

Значит... это не собака. 

Это волк.

Который в сквере положил морду ему на колени.

Тот самый волк.

Дерек?

В первое мгновение Стайлза сковал страх, а затем он, чувствуя усталость от этого вечера и желание побиться головой о стену, просто сел на пол и начал беззвучно смеяться.

Разумеется, волк – это Дерек. В его жизни, с диагнозом, умершей от рака матерью и застреленным на дежурстве отцом не хватало только оборотня, который целует его, спасает от приставаний и превращается в волка.

Разумеется.

Стайлз просто сидел и смеялся, а потом из его глаз все-таки полились слезы. Которые он начал вытирать рукавом клетчатой рубашки, растирая до жжения глаза.

Волк тихо заскулил и подошёл, сел рядом и лизнул в щеку. Потом лег, положил лапы на колени, а морду – на лапы, и уставился на парня. 

Стайлз, успокаиваясь, положил ладонь волку на голову и принялся гладить. Почему бы нет. Волк действительно чем-то напоминал немецкую овчарку и позволял себя гладить. Стайлз вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится гладить волка. Шерсть была густой и мягкой, в нее приятно было зарываться пальцами. Выходит, Дерек тогда, в сквере, приглядывал за ним?

Он утер рукавом нос и слабо улыбнулся. Понимая, что не сможет сказать все, что хотелось бы, он аккуратно приподнял морду волка руками и беззвучно сказал "спасибо", надеясь, что Дерек поймет по движению губ.

Дерек понял. И то, что ему не только жаль парня, а что хочется защищать и оберегать. И что Лора права. И что, наверное, пришло его время прекратить быть одиночкой.

На кухне они просидели долго. Пока Стайлз, успокоившись, не начал клевать носом. Тогда волк поднялся на лапы, и стал мордой подталкивать парня, чтобы тот поднялся. Даже довел до дивана и проследил, чтобы Стайлз лег. Затем ушел в спальню.

Когда он вернулся, натянув джинсы и футболку, Стайлз возвращался из коридора, прижимая что-то к груди.

– Может все-таки выпьем чаю, который ты делал?

Стайлз подумал и кивнул.

Когда Дерек ушел на кухню, он разделся, оставшись в трусах и футболке, завернулся в плед, уложил к себе на колени Демона и взял в пальцы фото, за которым ходил. Сегодня он снова сильно заскучал по отцу.

Вскоре появился Дерек. Он увидел в пальцах Стайлза фото и осторожно поставил чашку с чаем на журнальный столик. Он не хотел мешать. Но когда он собирался сесть в кресло, Стайлз вытянул руку и коснулся его бедра, привлекая внимание, а потом похлопал рядом с собой по дивану, приглашая сесть. Дерек сел. И посмотрел на фото, которое уже видел. Он чуял грусть Стайлза, застарелую боль. Волк тоскливо поскуливал внутри. Похоже, Стайлз тоже решил поделиться своей тайной. 

– О, это ты, да? – тепло улыбнулся Дерек, делая глоток. – Сколько тебе здесь? Двенадцать? Тринадцать? – он сознательно обходил стороной настоящий возраст Стайлза с фото – четырнадцать лет, помня из рассказа Айзека, что отца убили, когда Стайлзу было как раз четырнадцать. Стайлз кивнул на цифре тринадцать. – А это... видимо, отец. Да? – Стайлз снова кивнул и рвано вздохнул. Дерек приподнял руку, чтобы положить на плечо Стайлзу, но парень воспользовался этим и просто привалился к его боку, продолжая смотреть на фото. Дерек знал, что Стайлз сейчас не сможет ему объяснить, что произошло, а потому не стал спрашивать. Все равно он знал. – Это все... что осталось, да? – тихо спросил он. Стайлз снова кивнул. Фото было потрепанным. Стайлз часто брал его в руки, иногда фото мялось, что было заметно по заломам и уже порядком потрепанным краям. – Я могу поговорить с Марком. Он наверняка знает кого-то, кто сможет восстановить снимок, может даже немного увеличить его. Не хотелось бы, чтобы... – он не знал, как сказать лучше, – чтобы эта память вдруг оказалась утраченной.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с такой надеждой в глазах, что стало больно. Дерек был оборотнем от рождения и острее воспринимал эмоции других людей. Поэтому сейчас чувствовал такую дыру в чужой душе, что впервые не знал, что сказать. Поэтому сжал руку сильнее, обнимая мальчишку.

– Я поговорю завтра с Марком. Но тебе придется отдать мне фото. Ты сможешь это сделать?

Стайлз не хотел. Он боялся остаться без него, потому что тогда не останется ничего. А вдруг пройдет время и он забудет лицо отца, как забылось лицо мамы? Вдруг... он останется совсем один...

– Я прослежу, чтобы фото вернули. Обещаю, – тихо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз долго кусал губы, прежде чем протянуть карточку Дереку. Пальцы у парнишки дрожали, и когда он потянул за другой край, Стайлз рвано вздохнул, но все же отпустил и очень внимательно следил за тем, как Дерек ставит свою чашку на столик, подходит к рабочему столу, достает из ящика чистый конверт, кладет в него фото и аккуратно пристраивает рядом с ноутбуком, чтобы не забыть.

– Я верну его.

Когда парень кивнул, Дерек вернулся и потянул парня, понукая лечь. И сам лег с краю. Стайлз только завозился, затем уткнулся носом ему куда-то в грудь и затих. Ему было тепло, хоть и грустно. А еще он вдруг понял, что ему может понравиться Дерек. И какая разница, есть ли у него клыки и когти. Главное, что рядом с ним хорошо.

Приподнявшись на локте, Стайлз, глядя в полутьме комнаты усталыми глазами, ткнулся носом в щеку Дерека, а затем коснулся щетины губами. Он не знал, как еще выразить благодарность, симпатию, о которой только что неожиданно для себя узнал, и весь тот клубок эмоций, что испытывал. А говорить не мог. После чего снова улегся обратно. Дерек пах гелем для душа, чаем и уютом.

Дерек потерся щекой об его макушку. Так они и уснули – человек, оборотень и кот.


	7. Chapter 7

Айзек пришел спустя несколько дней. Пришел днем, Дерека не было и Стайлз был дома один. Стайлз замер, как тушканчик, когда раздался звонок домофона. В первое мгновение он не знал, что делать, ведь даже если он нажмет кнопку, то не сможет ответить. Звонок повторился. Окна квартиры выходили в сторону подъезда, поэтому Стайлз выглянул и увидел у двери подъезда своего друга. Побоявшись, что Айзек уйдет, Стайлз сумел открыть окно. Шум открывающегося окна привлек Айзека, он увидел, что Стайлз дома, и позвонил снова, и на этот раз ему открыли дверь.

Айзек пришел с рюкзаком. Стайлз нахмурился и указал на рюкзак, а потом на время.

– Взял отгул, – Айзек дернул плечом. – Где Дерек?

Стайлз изобразил наушники, показывая, что тот занят работой.

– Понятно, – Айзек прошел в гостиную и движения его были скованными. – Привет, Демон, – он неловко плюхнулся рядом с котом на диван.

Стайлз, наблюдая за ним, хмурился все больше.

Этот пустой взгляд и скованные движения он знал. Видел не раз еще когда они учились вместе. Подойдя к другу, Стайлз просто протянул руку и отодвинул ворот у футболки Айзека. Затем заставил того подняться и задрал подол.

– Я учебники принес. У меня тут опять чертовы задачки по физике, – глядя куда-то в окно, спокойно сказал Лейхи. – Поможешь? И... я могу переночевать? Твой парень не будет против?

Стайлз только отвесил ему подзатыльник, но разбираться сейчас в выражениях он не собирался. У него другая проблема. Поэтому он просто взял Айзека за руку и потащил в ванную, где заставил снять рубашку и футболку.

Вероятно, как ребенку, выросшему в любящей семье, ему никогда не понять, почему родители выражают свои эмоции посредством побоев. А в семье Айзека это было нормальным. Причем не от старшего брата, который по большей части был занят собой с тех пор, как уехал в колледж. Айзека бил его собственный отец. Из-за плохих оценок, плохой уборки, не помытой посуды или опоздания домой на пять минут. Стайлз знал этого человека лично, и если бы не побои, что он видел потом, то никогда бы не поверил, что этот человек на такое способен – интеллигентный мужчина средних лет, вежливый и спокойный. Однако на деле все было гораздо печальнее. Обо всем происходящим с другом Стайлз вообще узнал случайно, когда Айзек пришел в школу и старался ни с кем не разговаривать. Оказалось, отец ударил его в челюсть. Айзек рассказал об этом, еле двигая челюстью, прикуривая свой первый косяк. Это было, когда им стукнуло одиннадцать и двенадцать лет. Стайлз хотел даже отцу рассказать, но Айзек запретил. Он всегда говорил только одно: лучше такой отец, чем приют. И увы, спустя несколько лет Стайлз понял, почему.

А сейчас это просто случилось в очередной раз.

Где аптечка у Дерека, Стайлз уже знал, к тому же из-за него она и была куплена недавно. Поэтому он заставил Айзека сесть на унитаз, опустив крышку, и достал антисептик.

Видимо, мистер Лейхи был не в духе, учитывая количество повреждений и то, что Айзек решил уйти спать из дома сюда.

Обработка синяков шла медленно. Айзек постоянно ойкал и дергался, шипел и порывался уйти. Стайлз неизменно усаживал его назад и корчил зверское лицо. Айзек вздыхал и терпел дальше эту экзекуцию. 

Когда вернувшийся Дерек открыл дверь квартиры, в нос сразу ударил запах не только Стайлза, но он быстро понял, что это Айзек, а потом и вовсе услышал его голос:

– Стайлз! Ну хватит, а! Правда. Все нормально! – и доносился голос из ванны. 

Демон прибежал здороваться, Дерек его погладил, а потом взял на руки и пошел в ванную комнату, чувствуя в этой мешанине ароматов еще и лекарства, что заставляло хмуриться. Картина ему предстала изумительная и печальная, но больше всего его поразил фиолетово-лиловый торс Айзека. Волк внутри недовольно ворчал, что Стайлз прикасается к другому – Стайлз чем-то мазал эти синяки – но Дерек не обращал на это ворчание внимания. Он отчётливо видел двух волчат своей стаи и эта мысль утихомирила волка. А еще ему не нравилось то, что он видел.

– Привет, мальчики, – поздоровался он, почесывая кота за ухом.

Стайлз отмахнулся от него, продолжая с тюбиком наперевес критически осматривать повреждения друга. Айзек только рукой махнул.

– Кто тебя так?

– Да так, – уклончиво отозвался Лейхи.

Стайлз на такой ответ состроил брезгливое выражение, после чего заставил Лейхи вытянуть руку, чтобы осмотреть ее еще раз.

– Да хватит уже, чувак. Пройдет. Не в первый раз.

"Вот именно!"– отчетливо читалось на лице Стайлза, и тот продолжил осмотр.

Дерек лишь хмыкнул. Он отлично слышал эмоции обоих парней: обиду, боль и странную ненависть – Айзека, злость, раздражение и беспокойство – Стайлза. А потому сказал:

– Рассказывайте. Точнее, ты, Айзек, рассказывай. У тебя быстрее получится, чем у Стайлза.

– С чего ты решил, что он расскажет? – скривился Айзек, когда Стайлз-таки нашел еще один синяк и принялся втирать мазь.

– Интуиция, – отозвался Дерек и выразительно посмотрел на Айзека, намекая, что не так давно он сдал друга, который сейчас ему помогал, а сам тогда струсил. 

Айзек в ответ посмотрел хмуро и ойкнул, когда Стайлз ткнул его в бок.

– В этом нет необходимости, – глядя на друга, сказал он, за что получил еще один тычок. – Ну, ладно! Ладно. Это... отец.

– Прости, что? – Дерек ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме этого, и это отчетливо читалось на его удивленном лице.

– Только давай без копов.

– Какие уж тут копы, тебе уже восемнадцать, – пожал плечами Дерек, показывая, что не собирается решать эту проблему путем властей.

– Вот и отвалите. Оба, – буркнул Айзек.

Стайлз только горестно вздохнул, закрывая тюбик и отдавая Айзеку футболку.

– И часто он... так? – спросил Дерек.

– Не у всех счастливые семьи, – слегка злобно отозвался Айзек, раздраженно забирая футболку.

– Это я уже понял. Что делать будешь?

– Ничего. Переночую тут, – во взгляде парня читался вызов. 

Стайлз пододвинулся к другу и умоляюще посмотрел на Дерека.

– Да ради бога, – пожал плечами он. – Тогда предлагаю поужинать. Что-нибудь приготовлю.

Стайлз покачал головой, вытолкал всех из ванной и спровадил в гостиную, показывая, чтобы на кухню никто не ходил. Лейхи только глаза закатил:

– Тебе бы поваром стать, чувак.

Показав другу средний палец, Стайлз удалился.

Айзек лучезарно улыбнулся ему вслед, а потом посмотрел на Дерека:

– Если ты его обидишь, я превращу твою жизнь в ад, – пообещал он. И что-то в его взгляде кольнуло льдом, да таким, что Дерек поверил.

– Договорились, – кивнул Хейл и плюхнулся на диван, выпустив из рук Демона, и взял пульт от телевизора. 

Айзек же принялся осматриваться. Стеллажа у стены раньше не было. Верхние полки были заняты книгами, причем явно новыми, а нижние – дисками и даже пластинками.

– Есть способ справиться с твоей проблемой, – немного понаблюдав за парнем, тихо сказал Дерек.

– Неужели?

– Да. Ты станешь сильным и сможешь дать сдачи. Если не испугаешься сопутствующих неудобств. 

– Сопутствующих неудобств?

– Раз в месяц ты будешь не в состоянии себя контролировать и тебя придется принудительно ограничивать.

– Чувак, что за наркоту ты жрешь в клубе?

Дерек глубоко вздохнул. Стайлз на кухне готовит, значит они с Айзеком могут спокойно поговорить. А это значит, что Дерек предложит ему то, что давно хотел, ведомый теми самыми инстинктами, о которых постоянно твердила Лора, но он не прислушивался, привыкая жить один.

Автоматически еще раз принюхавшись и послушав, что Стайлз делает на кухне, Дерек поднялся, прикрыл дверь гостиной и повернулся к Айзеку, уходя в бета-релиз...

...Айзек Лейхи всегда казался Дереку немного странным. Он беспокоился за Стайлза, причем вполне искренне, защищал его и смотрел на мир с неким презрением. Теперь Дерек понимал, что Айзек дорожит дружбой с немым бездомным мальчишкой, а мир ненавидит потому, что тот не принес ему ничего хорошего. Эти качества и сделались основой его личности. Айзек ко всему относился спокойно, прекрасно осознавая, что хуже ему вряд ли будет. Может, это и роднило их со Стайлзом. Вот и сейчас, он просто сидел на диване и смотрел в потолок, увидев и услышав все, что сказал ему Дерек Хейл.

– Ладно, – наконец, произнес Айзек. – Я согласен. 

– Есть ещё кое-что. 

– Что?

– Стая, как правило, живёт вместе. 

– В смысле?

– На одной территории. 

Айзек пожал плечами, показывая, что это его не смущает:

– Тогда тебе нужна квартира побольше.

– Это не проблема.

– А Стайлз? – Айзек внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. – Что ты планируешь с ним?

– Стайлз – это другое дело. С ним все по-другому. Тебе я предлагаю новую жизнь и защиту. Но в обмен я стану твоим альфой. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

– Думаю, ты объяснишь, – хмыкнул парень. – Мне в любом случае терять нечего. 

– У всего есть свои плюсы и минусы. Я дам тебе еще время все обдумать. 

Айзек кивнул, поднялся и пошел на кухню.

Дерек же остался в гостиной. Хотелось позвонить Лоре. Но звонить он, разумеется, не стал.

– Да я просто посижу тут, чувак! – послышался с кухни голос Айзека. – Я ничего трогать не буду.

Дерек вздохнул и тоже пошел на кухню. Стайлз встретил его гневным взглядом и наставил на него лопатку.

– Я тоже просто посижу, – Дерек поднял руки перед собой.

– Мяу!

Завидев еще и Демона, Стайлз сдался и махнул рукой, отвернувшись к плите.

Дерека на самом деле это позабавило – Стайлз как центр стаи. Потому что именно это и происходило, несмотря на то, что оборотнем здесь был лишь он пока, – все тянулись к именно Стайлзу, точно спутники к своей планете. Такие связи, как когда-то в детстве говорила мать, очень прочны, сильнее, чем связь альфы и беты.

Рассматривая парня, Дерек вдруг понял, что Стайлз расслабился. В его движениях больше не было скованности и настороженности. Он спокойно передвигался по кухне и даже стукнул Айзека по руке, когда тот не вытерпел, подошел и попытался стащить с разделочного стола кусочек сыра. Тот только поворчал, но ушел обратно на стул, надувшись. И только Демону не досталось, когда кот потребовал сыра и себе. Да, все они, определенно, смогут стать той стаей, которая нужна каждому из них.

А еще Дерек вдруг вспомнил, что Марк передал ему дубликат фото, за которое заплатил и ему, и Стайлзу. Он поднялся, прошел обратно в гостиную и среди бумаг раскопал конверт формата А4.

Честно говоря, он даже не видел снимок. Марк отдал его вместе с деньгами, и улыбка фотографа была такой, что отбивала напрочь желание смотреть, что в итоге получилось. Но сейчас он вспомнил о снимке и решил посмотреть, что получилось. Он открыл конверт и вытащил фотографию. Рассматривая снимок, он медленно пошел обратно на кухню. 

Это было красиво. Стайлз выглядел таким беззащитным, а он сам – наоборот. Скрещенные на спине Стайлза сильные руки служили отличным сигналом всем, кто захочет подойти с недобрыми намерениями. 

Войдя на кухню, он направился к Стайлзу. Айзек же вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, что он разглядывал, а потом и вовсе поднялся и пошел следом. 

– Стайлз, – просто позвал Дерек и продемонстрировал фото.

Тот оторвался от резки овощей и глянул на лист, который показывал Дерек. И чуть не выронил нож.

Это было то самое фото, сделанное случайно, когда Дерек взял его с собой на фотосессию. Тот фотограф, Марк, просто вытолкнул его под камеру. И ведь за это даже денег заплатили, которые они с Дереком потратили на книги. Но сам снимок Стайлз не видел.

Зато увидел сейчас. И просто обомлел. А потом начал ощущать, как у него резко поднимается температура, а сам он краснеет. Ему казалось, что это фото слишком... личное. Словно они двое – парочка, люди, между которыми есть отношения, настоящие. И Дерек пытается его защитить. Лица самого Стайлза почти не было видно, только нос и скулу, но даже они сейчас казались Стайлзу уязвимыми, как и весь его вид. А вот Дерек смотрел в кадр упрямо и даже как-то зло, словно предупреждая и пытаясь отгородить.

Нож в его руке дрогнул и Стайлз резко отвернулся.

– А вы точно не трахаетесь? – вдруг поинтересовался Айзек с нехорошей ухмылочкой, разглядывая снимок. 

Стайлз вздрогнул и резанул по пальцу. Он молчаливо зашипел и сунул палец в рот, бросив нож. 

Дерек, глянув на Айзека, взял Стайлза за руку, и по его руке пробежали черные змейки. Лицо Стайлза разгладилось, а Дерек повел его в ванную – к аптечке.

Айзек с любопытством потопал следом.

– Ты что сделал?

– Забрал боль от твоей глупости, – отозвался Дерек, усаживая Стайлза на унитаз. – И я не заберу твою боль. 

– Он только палец порезал!

– Из-за тебя.

Стайлз, слушая их, только глаза закатил, но послушно подставил раненый палец под обработку.

А Айзек, так и стоявший рядом, все-таки не сдержался и снова сказал:

– Такое ощущение, что вы давно женаты.

Стайлз от этих слов тут же покраснел, а Дерек прошипел:

– Заканчивай. Ему и так нехорошо.

– От чего? От того, что он не может признать возможность ваших отношений? Так это в глаза издалека бросается. А вы, как два идиота, танцы танцуете, – без грамма издевки вдруг серьезно отозвался Айзек, после чего удалился.

Дерек понял, что его так напрягало в Айзеке, он был похож на дядю – изворотливый и хитрый, делающий всегда что-то не просто так. Но Айзек – не Питер, и в стае такие качества могут пригодиться, позже. А сейчас у него вконец смущенный парень, который сидел, опустив голову, и кусал губы. Проклятье.

Дерек закончил обработку и осторожно коснулся пальцами щеки Стайлза, и поглаживал, пока Стайлз не поднял голову и не посмотрел на него. 

– Это было бы здорово, – он тихо улыбнулся и присел на корточки, теперь глядя на Стайлза снизу-вверх. – Если захочешь.

Стайлз чуть отодвинулся, потом просто уставился в ответ, приоткрыв рот. Айзек озвучил то, что крутилось в голове самого Стайлза уже какое-то время. А это фото просто добило его. Ведь они и правда выглядели как парочка. Жили вместе, ели, иногда даже выходили гулять по вечерам. Им было уютно вдвоем. Правда, Стайлз спал на диване, а Дерек не прикасался к нему без надобности. Но... ведь они и правда похожи... Только...

Натянув на пальцы рукава рубашки, Стайлз печально вздохнул. Сказать он не мог, поэтому попытался показать, глядя грустными глазами, расстояние между ними, свою одежду, а потом поднял голову к потолку: он всего лишь мальчишка, бездомный и нищий, живший до недавнего времени на чердаке. А Дерек... Дерек – ди-джей с теплой квартирой и нормальной жизнью...

И пока Стайлз, мельтеша руками, пытался все объяснить, Дерек просто на него смотрел. Он понимал, что Стайлз хотел сказать, но ничто из этого его не волновало. Человек в нем был просто немного глупым, в отличие от волка. Дерек подался вперед и просто коснулся губами чужих губ. Стайлз тут же замер и рвано вздохнул. Но ему было так тепло, он так не хотел терять это уютное ощущение, что просто затих, не отталкивая.

Дерек сам чуть отодвинулся, внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом взял за руку и положил его ладонь на шею, помогая чужим пальцам нащупать шрамы, скрытые рисунком татуировки. Мастер приложил много усилий, чтобы шрамы были практически незаметны, даже если приглядываться, но ощутить их под прикосновением было по-прежнему можно. Стайлз сначала не понял, а потом его пальцы уже сами ощупывали шею, а глаза потихоньку округлялись. 

– Это мне оставил дядя. Даже регенерация оборотней не может их убрать. Была драка. Дядя... Питер хотел меня убить. И убил бы, если бы смог. Но я выжил. Ушел из стаи и семьи. Приехал сюда один. И всего добился сам. И мне все равно, какой ты. Ты мне нравишься таким, какой есть. И моему волку тоже. 

И поцеловал растерявшегося парня по-настоящему.

Стайлз, погруженный в мысли о новой информации, даже не понял, что случилось сначала. Но в этот раз Дерек был более настойчивым, а Стайлз – слишком растерянным и уставшим, наверное, от всего. Потому что позволил себя поцеловать. Приоткрыв рот, он неуклюже ответил на этот поцелуй, вздрогнув, когда чужая рука легла на шею, а потом поднял руки и обнял Дерека сам. С ним было тепло, хорошо, спокойно. Дерек, и правда, принимал его таким, какой он есть – бездомыш без цента в кармане. И, кажется, Дерек тоже ему нравился. Вот только... к своим девятнадцати годам он не умел даже целоваться и это заставило его смутиться и резко разорвать поцелуй, с сожалением отстраняясь от губ, которые так мягко касались его собственных, чтобы пристыженно опустить голову, сжимая в пальцах футболку Хейла.

Дерек не успел ничего сказать, потому что с кухни раздался крик Айзека:

– Что бы ты ни готовил, но оно, кажется, горит!

Стайлз спохватился и, отпихнув близко сидящего Дерека, ломанулся на кухню. Дерек только головой покачал. 

Ужин удалось, ну, почти удалось спасти. И прошел он спокойно. Потом парни засели за учебники, а Дерек – за ноутбук. Правда, он почти не слышал музыку, потому что думал о том, что Стайлз на сей раз ответил на поцелуй. 

Когда пришло время ложиться спать, в полный рост встала проблема. 

– Диван один. И как ты собрался спать на полу со своими синяками? – с долей ехидства поинтересовался Дерек у Айзека.

Айзек ответил не менее ехидно:

– Ты сейчас так пытаешься сказать, что Стайлз будет спать с тобой? Я-то не против. Но может спросим у Стайлза?

Дерек только глаза закатил, а Айзек повернулся к другу.

– Чувак, решай. Я могу и на полу поспать. Или с волком теплее?

Стайлз понимал, что бить друга нельзя, но очень хотелось. Поэтому он подошел, отвесил тому подзатыльник, после чего подошел к Дереку и посмотрел смущенным взглядом, показывая на Айзека и попутно задирая его футболку, показывая синяки.

– Эй! – тут же ощетинился тот.

Дерек посмотрел на Айзека:

– Опасно быть твоим другом, ты в курсе?

– Ага, просто Стайлз бесстрашный, – оскалился Айзек и получил шлепок аккурат в синяк. – Ай! Больно!

Стайлз повернулся снова к оборотню и коснулся пальцами его груди, глядя просительно. 

– Да ради бога, – пожал плечами Дерек и пошел в спальню. 

Стоило ему скрыться, как Айзек получил еще пару ударов в плечо от рассерженного Стайлза.

Говорить он не мог, но Дерек отчетливо слышал ойканье и шипение кудрявого, что не могло не вызвать улыбку.

Пока мальчишки ссорились и спорили, он спокойно разобрал постель, достал еще одну подушку и плед, и пошел в душ. По возвращении он обнаружил посреди кровати клубок из Демона, а Стайлз стоял возле окна и нервничал, судя по запаху и стуку сердца. Дерек потянул носом и прислушался: Айзек укладывался спать.

– Эй, – он подошел к Стайлзу и коснулся плеча. Тот испуганно обернулся и прикусил губу. – Я тебя не съем, Красная Шапочка, – улыбнулся он.

На что Стайлз фыркнул и несмело улыбнулся. Ситуация для него была слишком странной и нервной, вот он и не знал, куда деться. Угомонив Айзека, он ушел в спальню и теперь думал, что вообще делать, пока Демон вальяжно устроился прямо в кровати, пушистый предатель.

– Ложись. Я сплю справа. Твоя половина левая, – сказал Дерек и направился к кровати. Демон следил за ним, но уходить явно не собирался. Дерек забрался под простыни и улегся на бок, глядя на Стайлза.

А Стайлз смотрел на кровать и не знал, как поступить. Дерек лежал справа, левая половина большой кровати пустовала, а Демон лежал посередине, словно разграничивая территорию.

Вздохнув, он стащил рубашку, положив ее на кресло в углу, и ушел в душ. Где проторчал целых полчаса, продолжая усиленно обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию. 

Между ними явно что-то происходило, и это явно не была дружба. И эти поцелуи... Стайлз был бы дураком, сказав, что последний был целомудренным и не понравился ему. Наоборот, ему стало так мягко и хорошо, что хотелось еще. Это-то его и пугало больше всего. В теории он, конечно, многое знал – любопытным был с детства. Но сам он не оказывался в подобной ситуации с другим парнем. Да и обжимания на вечеринках с девчонками, еще в той прошлой жизни, вряд ли можно назвать чем-то серьезным, за опыт это точно не сойдет.

Приняв душ, Стайлз натянул трусы с футболкой, а джинсы взял с собой. Когда он вошел в спальню, Дерек, вроде бы спал. Положив джинсы к рубашке, он прокрался к пустующей половине, сел на край. И просто уставился на Дерека, рассматривая очертания тела.

Он никогда не думал о мальчиках, тем более о мужчинах, в сексуальном плане, но, пожалуй, отрицать было бессмысленно. Ему нравился Дерек. Просто нравился. Тем, что заботился. Тем, что не скрывал, кто он такой. Тем, что не давил и ничего, действительно ничего, не требовал. Что было даже странно. Ради чего бы ему все это терпеть? Черный рисунок татуировки особенно ярко выделялся на фоне белой футболки, которую надел Дерек, Стайлз вспомнил, как ощупывал толстые рубцы шрамов. Которые оставил ему дядя. Член семьи. Было даже удивительно, ведь Дерек казался таким идеальным, а тут вдруг шрамы, да ещё такие. 

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и начал забираться под плед, чем потревожил Демона. Кот презрительно на него посмотрел и ушел, устроившись у колен Дерека, что позволило Стайлзу спокойно забраться под плед. Дерек же спал под одними простынями. Стайлз вспомнил, что Дерек когда-то говорил, что любит попрохладнее. 

"С волком теплее?" – вспомнились слова Айзека. Интересно, почему он это сказал? И интересно, действительно ли Дерек такой горячий?

Понадеявшись, что мужчина спит, Стайлз прикоснулся к его руке, там, где была кожа, а не ткань футболки. Он уже успел заметить, что Дерек сам по себе более горячий, но думал, что ему кажется. Но вот и сейчас кожа под его пальцами была теплее обычной человеческой. Видимо, это у оборотней так, подумалось Стайлзу. Он задержал пальцы на руке, чувствуя твердость мышц, и грустно вздохнул. Он все еще не понимал, зачем нужен Дереку, у которого было если не все, то почти все, и он мог заполучить любую красотку, ну, или любого парня. А тут он, всего лишь Стайлз...

– Может, тебе чаю сделать? – тихо спросил Дерек. – У меня где-то были успокаивающие травы.

Стайлз, не ожидавший такого, вздрогнул и отдернул руку, когда мужчина повернулся к нему.

– Лора очень любит травы и оставила пару пакетов. 

Стайлз смущенно потер затылок и помотал головой. Навалилась усталость, и он надеялся, что именно она и поможет уснуть.

– Могу положить Демона обратно, – предложил Дерек. Стайлз ещё яростный помотал головой. – Тогда закрывай глаза и спи. Приставать не буду. – Он услышал, как сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, потом забилось часто и быстро успокоилось. – Или... давай так. 

Дерек откинул простынь и свесил ноги на пол, стянул футболку и штаны с бельем, сидя к Стайлзу спиной. Он слышал, как быстрее побежала кровь по венам человека. Он встал, предоставив ошарашенному Стайлзу возможность пару мгновений полюбоваться своей пятой точкой, а потом присел и... на кровать запрыгнул уже черный волк. 

Стайлз глупо улыбнулся, когда волк улегся у него под боком. Он словно вздохнул свободнее, обнял зверя, прижимаясь к нему и зарываясь пальцами в шерсть.

Почему-то так было спокойнее. Он понимал, что это вроде бы Дерек, но в то же время не он. А волк казался мягким и способным защитить даже от ночных кошмаров. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и, погладив волка по голове и ушам, устроился удобнее.

Как ни странно, сон пришел быстро, чему Стайлз был только рад. Как и Дерек, чувствовавший напряжение человека. Он понимал, что сразу гладко не будет, и давал Стайлзу время привыкнуть ко всему происходящему. Тем более, что и сам еще во многом разбирался.

Ночью Дерека разбудили странные звуки и неприятные ощущения. Из сна выплывать не хотелось, но все же пришлось, когда эти ощущения стали сильнее. Оказалось, что Стайлз во сне сжимал в кулаках его шерсть, хмурился и хрипло натужно дышал, а сердце с каждой минутой билось все быстрее и быстрее. Дерек понял, что это кошмар.

Откинув голову, волк принялся облизывать лицо человека, пытаясь успокоить и одновременно разбудить. Он попытался вырваться из хватки и понял, что у него под боком устроился Демон, который не понимал, почему его снова разбудили. А из хватки вырваться было непросто, он запросто лишится пары клоков шерсти, если дернется сильнее. Он сначала заскулил, а потом и тихо зарычал чуть ли не в ухо Стайлзу.

Тот резко вскинулся и, наконец, открыл глаза.

Реальность возвращалась в сознание быстро, но все равно недостаточно. Стайлз рвано вздохнул, затем разжал задеревеневшие пальцы, и, наконец, понял, что случилось. Сев в постели, он всхлипнул и отвернулся, скрутившись в клубок на боку. Его била чертовски сильная дрожь. А перед глазами стояли картинки того злополучного дня, когда он лишился последнего родителя, а на руках снова, уже в сотый раз за эти года, остывала кровь отца, пока он держал его, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он еле дышал и все время открывал рот, пытаясь произнести всего одно слово, но не мог, срываясь на рыдания, пока из глаз текли слезы.

Волк спрыгнул на пол, обошел кровать и, уткнувшись мордой, принялся снова облизывать лицо человека, чувствуя солёную влагу. Стайлз не пытался отмахиваться, но и не реагировал никак. А потом и вовсе поднялся и пошел вон из спальни. Волк потрусил за ним. 

В прихожей Стайлз принялся копаться в куртке, потом кинулся в гостиную и принялся переворачивать стеллаж, чем разбудил Айзека и тот осоловело наблюдал за метаниями друга и черной собакой подле него, а потом Стайлз снова вернулся в прихожую к куртке, а потом сполз по стене на пол. 

Дерек, кажется, понял, что искал Стайлз. И ему пришлось стать человеком, чтобы он мог все объяснить. 

– Стайлз, – тихо позвал он, сидя рядом и осторожно касаясь пальцами его лица, – фото у Марка. Помнишь? Я отдал его, чтобы он его отреставрировал. Он просил позвонить на следующей неделе, должно всё быть готово. Эй, Стайлз. Фото скоро вернется и будет у тебя. Осталось немного.

Стайлз услышал его словно эхо – далеко и размыто. Но в голове сложилось только одно – фото нет. От этой мысли затрясло и он начал задыхаться. Папа... Так хотелось к папе... Так хотелось, чтобы папа снова потрепал его по голове и сказал, что все будет хорошо, что в жизни все всегда бывает хорошо, даже когда очень плохо.

– У него приступ, – сказал Айзек, подходя ближе и выглядывая из-за плеча Дерека. – Давно такого не было.

– Делать что? – резко отозвался Дерек, вглядываясь в лицо Стайлза, но тот только хватал воздух ртом и смотрел сквозь него, вцепляясь в свою футболку.

– Тащи в душ под холодную воду, – велел Айзек. – И давай быстрее. Раньше у него это заканчивалось больницей, а таблеток он больше не пьет.

– Какие таблетки? – спросил Дерек, рывком поднимая парня на ноги. 

– Этот... аддерал. У него СДВГ.

– Что? – переспросил Дерек, таща почти не сопротивляющегося парня в ванную. 

– Синдром дефицита внимания. Кстати, удобно, что ты голый, – как бы невзначай заметил Айзек. Дерек обернулся к нему и оскалился, а глаза вспыхнули красным. – Да я просто сказал. 

Вскоре завёрнутый в полотенце и стучащий зубами Стайлз сидел на кровати в спальне Дерека. Около него терся и обеспокоенно мурчал Демон, а рядом стояли Айзек и Дерек, который натянул штаны. Взгляд Стайлза стал более осмысленным.

– Выпить есть? – спросил Айзек.

– Не борзей, – посоветовал Дерек.

– Да не мне, придурок. Ему, – кудрявый мотнул головой в сторону Стайлза, который кутался в полотенце и просто смотрел перед собой.

В голове образовался какой-то белый шум. Он вроде бы видел и слышал Дерека, Айзека, воспринимал Демона около своих ног, но все казалось не совсем реальным, светлым и глухим. А глаза горели от воспоминаний. Поднеся к лицу одну руку, Стайлз стал рассматривать ее на предмет крови отца. Ему все время казалось, что она там должна быть.

Айзек покачал головой, сел рядом и взял Стайлза за эту руку. А потом тихо заговорил:

– Стайлз, это был всего лишь сон. Тебе все это кажется. Твоего папы... нет уже почти пять лет. И ты даже не ходил на его могилу. Тебе уже девятнадцать лет, ты больше не живешь дома. Стайлз, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня.

Дерек, слушая это и наблюдая, вдруг понял одну простую вещь: Айзек уже так делал. Стайлз не в первый раз впадает в такое состояние. Вот только как он без Айзека выбирался из него раньше?

Стайлз вдруг начал открывать рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Айзек догадался первым. Его друг звал Дерека.

Волк в груди резко вскинулся и заскулил в тот же момент, а мужчина растерянно уставился на Айзека. Тот махнул ему свободной рукой подойти. И как только Дерек присел на корточки перед Стайлзом, тот чуть не упал ему в руки, сжимая, а другой рукой все так же цеплялся за Айзека.

– Хреново ему, – грустно сказал Айзек. – Ноа Стилински крутым мужиком был. Мировым.

Дерек вдруг понял, что тот мужчина на фото казался ему знакомым, хотя он даже не понимал этого. 

– Стилински? – рассеянно спросил он. – Детектив Стилински?

Айзек пожал плечами, зато Стайлз вдруг уставился на него. И кивнул. 

– Я тоже вырос в Бейкон-Хиллс, – тихо улыбнулся Дерек. – Но никогда не встречался с твоим отцом.

Стайлз всхлипнул и уткнулся носом Дереку куда-то в шею.

– Он шерифом потом стал, – тихо сказал Айзек. – Но позже они переехали сюда.

– Да, я слышал про шерифа. Моя мать его знала, я слышал что-то такое про шерифа. Просто не придавал значения. Надо же, городок ведь маленький, – Дерек действительно был удивлен, но в груди билось что-то схожее с теплом.   
– Видимо, судьба нам была встретиться, – хмыкнул он, наклоняя голову и так же утыкаясь в шею мальчишки, вдыхая его нервозность и боль. – Стайлз, все будет хорошо. Я не отпущу тебя. Вас обоих.

Айзек странно покосился на Дерека, но промолчал.

Остаток ночи все провели в спальне на кровати: справа спал Дерек, к нему прижимался Стайлз, а с другой стороны спал Айзек – и это не считая Демона.

Наутро первым проснулся Айзек, которому нужно было в школу. Следом проснулся Дерек. Стайлз, вымотанный ночным приступом, по-прежнему спал.

Демон получил свой завтрак и намеревался прошмыгнуть на улицу, но Дерек не пустил, тихо рыкнув. Кот внимательно на него посмотрел и ушел обратно в спальню к Стайлзу.

– Такое ощущение, что он тебя понимает, – натягивая ботинки, заметил Айзек.

– Он и понимает, – кивнул Дерек, надевая куртку. 

– Да?

– Ну, да, – пожал плечами. – Как волка, не как человека.

– То есть, и меня сможет понимать?

– Не знаю, у тебя будет возможность это выяснить, – задумчиво отозвался Дерек, потому что действительно не знал.

– Но я же буду оборотнем.

– Да, но ты никогда не будешь волком, как я. Я был им рожден.

Они вместе вышли и дошли до угла, где все также стояла тележка Тома.

– Кофе будешь? – спросил Дерек.

– Да, пожалуй.

– Привет, Том.

– Привет, мистер Дерек, – улыбнулся темнокожий парень. – Два кофе как обычно?

– Сегодня три, Том, – дернул бровями Дерек. – Два – как обычно, и... – он посмотрел на Айзека.

– Латте.

-...латте, – повторил он.

Получив кофе, Айзек тут же сделал глоток и зажмурился с довольным видом.

– Как синяки? – спросил Дерек, направляясь в сторону пешеходного перехода, до которого и собирался проводить Айзека. Волк настойчиво желал общаться с будущей бетой, а сам Дерек был не против.

– Нормально, – совершенно спокойно отозвался Айзек.

– Давно у вас так?

– Наверное. Не помню. Мама умерла, когда я был очень маленьким. Отец так и не женился. Он хотел, да и хочет, наверное, сделать из нас идеальных членов общества.

– Посредством побоев?

– Видимо, это воспитание.

– Почему ты не уйдешь? 

– Куда? У нас нет родственников. Да и... 

– Это семья. Я знаю. Но даже в семье нужно давать отпор.

– Откуда тебе знать?

Дерек криво усмехнулся:

– Поверь мне на слово. Знаю.

Они дошли до перехода, где Дерек чуть отошел в сторону:

– Если хочешь, приходи в любое время. Позже сделаю тебе ключ.

– А не боишься? – лукаво улыбнулся Айзек, но в глазах стояли интерес и напряжение, словно он прощупывал почву.

– Нет, – просто ответил Дерек. И добавил. – А потом ты и сам не захочешь уходить. Стая живет на одной территории, – напомнил он.

– Ну, диван вполне удобный, – ухмыльнулся Айзек.

Дерек вдруг ухмыльнулся в ответ и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону пекарни, в которой покупал круассаны.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда он вернулся домой, Стайлз нашелся на кухне. Волк внутри сразу услышал запах грусти и одиночества, но стоило Стайлзу его увидеть со стаканами кофе и пакетом с выпечкой, как он робко улыбнулся.

– Привет, – Дерек улыбнулся в ответ.

Стайлз, измотанный, с синяками под глазами, подошел и просто ткнулся носом в шею Дерека. Он устал. Ему было так больно и одиноко, а Дерек был рядом, что он уже просто не хотел вдумываться в происходящее между ними. С Дереком хорошо.

Дерек же слегка растерялся, зато волк мягко подтолкнул, чтобы обнять. Что Дерек и сделал, неуклюже поставив стаканчики с кофе и пакет. И когда Стайлза сжали сильные руки, запах чуть изменился, став более мягким.

Волку этот запах очень понравился, особенно в противовес тяжелому запаху нервозности и боли. Дерек сам не заметил, как уткнулся носом в подставленную шею, а волк начал шумно дышать, вдыхая этот аромат. Если Стайлз и хотел что-то сказать, он все равно не мог.

Когда Дерек поднял голову, Стайлз поднял свою, мгновение и вот Дерек уже его целует, а Стайлз и не отталкивает.

Все оказалось слишком неожиданным и быстрым. Но Стайлз действительно устал. Думать, понимать, осознавать, переживать. Единственное, что он хотел знать, а правда ли ему нравится Дерек так, как он сам нравится ему. Поэтому поцелуй закончился очень быстро, когда Стайлз оттолкнул мужчину, но как-то мягко, и Дерек только наблюдал, не видя сильного сопротивления.

Стайлз подвел его к окну, заставил прислониться задницей к подоконнику, а сам встал близко-близко напротив. Его руки поднялись и принялись мягко оглаживать лицо, а затем и шею. Сам Стайлз, распахнув глаза, внимательно всматривался в Дерека, впитывал пальцами чужое тепло, пытаясь понять.

Оборотень. Почти тридцать лет. Мужчина. И ему есть дело до бездомного мальчишки. Он красив. Он молчалив и добр. Он настоящий.

А что, если у них что-то получится? 

Когда пальцы Стайлза коснулись губ Дерека, тот тихо рыкнул и повернул голову, утыкаясь носом в ладонь. И Стайлз сдался. Вторую руку положил на шею Дерека, ощущая рубцы, и мягко сжал кожу. А затем подтянулся, целуя прикрытые веки.

Это было нежно и очень приятно. Волк так вообще чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия. Такого ни у Дерека, ни у волка никогда не было. Секс всегда был сексом. А легкая влюбленность всегда сводилась к сексу. Однажды ему казалось, что он любит, но оказалось, к счастью, что это не так. Сейчас он не знал, любовь ли это, но к Стайлзу его тянуло и хотелось, чтобы он всегда был рядом. Стал его волчонком. 

– Стайлз, – тихо произнес он, не открывая глаз. – Ты затеял опасную игру. Ты это понимаешь?

Стайлз знал. Было страшно. Было странно. Но... хотелось тепла. Поэтому он прижался всем телом и обнял, скрестив руки на шее оборотня. Волк и Красная Шапочка. Да, пожалуй, это все-таки про них.

Дерек ответил такими же крепкими объятиями, и теперь он знал, что можно. Что не оттолкнут. И все равно было много моментов, которые останавливали. Для волка и для него все было просто, но дураком он не был. Мальчишка в свои девятнадцать был невиннее любой монашки, и он это понимал, учитывая обстоятельства жизни. Вот только держать в себе зверя было сложно. Потому что волку не объяснить нюансов человеческих танцев.

Но Стайлз снова удивил, когда его губы мягко коснулись одного из рубцов. Замерли оба – и Дерек, и его волк.

Это было слишком. Для волка. Но Дерек не позволил ему вести за собой. А потому не накинулся на парня, как хотел волк. Нет. Он лишь спустил руки ниже и сжал задницу Стайлза сквозь домашние штаны, которые ему отдал. Но стало лишь хуже – Стайлз был младше него на десяток лет, его тело было молодым, ещё не достигшим пика формы, и для волка это стало словно красная тряпка для быка.

– Стайлз, – натурально прорычал Дерек в ухо мальчишки, чувствуя, как лезут клыки, а пальцы, пока еще без когтей, сильнее сжимают задницу.

Стайлз в ответ только всхлипнул и сильнее прижался к чужому твердому телу. Что такое возбуждение, он разумеется, знал. Но что это за чувство в объятиях другого человека – еще нет, до этого момента. Его накрыло волной удивления и возбуждения, и он, не слишком соображая, куснул шею и один из рубцов, сжимая ворот футболки Дерека сзади у того на шее. Он не знал, что играет с огнем, да и понятия не имел, что сейчас происходит. Но хотел узнать. Глаза закрылись, дыхание стало поверхностным и жарким, а сам он начал подрагивать, погружаясь в волны удовольствия, пока еще слабые, но новые для себя.

В носу щекотало возбуждением Стайлза, его интересом, его желанием. Дерек снова рыкнул, развернул их и усадил парня на подоконник, крепко целуя. Он понимал, что сейчас не время, но немного поиграть вполне было можно. Целовать, обнимать, сжимать бока и касаться сквозь ткань белья и штанов крепкого молодого возбуждения.

У Стайлза перехватывало дыхание от таких простых ласк, но он пытался вернуть удовольствие, касаясь Дерека в ответ немного робко, но все равно решительно, и особенно ему, похоже, нравилось касаться голой кожи Дерека, потому что его руки весьма быстро забрались под его футболку.

А еще нравилось целоваться. Эти поцелуи не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми, что были когда-то на вечеринках у одноклассниц, когда было достаточно бутылки пива, чтобы плохо соображать. Дерек был большим, горячим и твердым, а его язык оглаживал его собственный, пока зубы, немного острые, покусывали губы. И Стайлз молчаливо изнывал, прикасаясь там, где мог. И с трепетом касался пальцами твердых каменных мышц. В голове вспыхивали фейерверки наслаждения, мысли разбегались в разные стороны, но он мог лишь дышать, когда Дерек позволял, отрываясь от его губ, чтобы потом снова и снова облизывать их и кусать, до покалывания, легкой боли и ощущения важности происходящего. 

Когда рука Дерека сдавила его ширинку, Стайлз вздрогнул и почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть и он позорно кончит в штаны.

Дерек не удержался и шумно втянул носом воздух, тихо не то улыбаясь, не то усмехаясь. 

– Ты так пахнешь... Так... сладко. Так вкусно. Я бы тебя..., – произнес он, но не смог закончить, проглатывая слова за полезшими клыками. 

Для Стайлза это стало последней каплей и он кончил, краснея и крепко зажмурившись, беззвучно открывая рот, но продолжая цепляться за Дерека.

Когда последние всполохи удовольствия в теле погасли, оставляя за собой теплые волны угасающего удовольствия, пришло осознание произошедшего. Стайлз понял, что только что испытал оргазм с другим человеком, мало того, с мужчиной. И при этом потребовались какие-то минуты. Как в двенадцать лет...

Открыв рот от шока и смущения, он уставился на Дерека. А потом, чувствуя, что сейчас просто грохнется в обморок от стыда, попытался спрыгнуть с подоконника. Что было не так-то просто, учитывая, что между его ног стоял Дерек. Который не дал этого сделать и, облизывая клыки, удерживая волка, удержал еще и мальчишку, сжав его бока.

– Тихо. Все нормально. Мне нравится.

Замерев тушканчиком, Стайлз смог только зажмуриться, сжимая в кулаках футболку Дерека, которую, оказывается, чуть ли не до подмышек ему задрал.

– Стайлз, – пальцы Дерека коснулись щеки, голос звучал немного рычаще, – посмотри на меня.

Стайлз несколько раз вздохнул и открыл глаза. Он видел удлинившиеся клыки и алую радужку оборотня. Ох, черт. Дерек ведь оборотень. Сейчас он вдруг особенно это осознал.

– То есть, я тебе тоже нравлюсь, да? – слегка усмехаясь, подытожил он. Сердце Стайлза забилось часто-часто, но он несмело кивнул. Дерек в ответ улыбнулся и поцеловал его. – Иди в душ. Только возвращайся быстрее, а то кофе совсем остынет.

Стайлз предпочел послушаться и сбежал в ванную.

Встав под горячие струи воды, он просто застыл, подставляя лицо потокам, а в голове все еще крутились картинки только что случившегося. Да, он не соврал, ответив Дереку кивком. Просто все было таким непонятным и новым, что пугало. Но сбегать из этого дома он не собирался. С Дереком было тепло, и терять это тепло Стайлз не хотел. Хотелось узнать, что может быть дальше.

Вытершись полотенцем, перед ним вдруг встала проблема – испачканные боксеры и штаны он, краснея, свалил в корзину для белья, и в итоге мог надеть только футболку. А выходить в таком виде... Вроде бы были еще шмотки, но Стайлз был не в состоянии сейчас связно мыслить. В итоге, решив, что вариантов нет, обмотал бедра полотенцем, сверху накинул футболку и пошел на кухню. 

Внутри царил вязкий туман из мыслей и картинок, и он даже не мог нормально двигаться, боясь теперь встретиться взглядом с Дереком. Для него время превратилось в тягучую воду, хотелось от стыда за все произошедшее спрятаться куда-то, и в то же время...

Дерек, когда его увидел, хмыкнул:

– Предпочитаешь шотландскую моду?

Стайлз нахмурился, потом оглядел себя. Причем здесь шотландская мода? Полотенце доходило ему до колен. Дерек, что, имеет в виду килт? При мысли об этом глаза его комично округлились и он неверяще уставился на мужчину.

– Я шучу, – примирительно улыбнулся Дерек. – Кофе еще теплый, а круассаны я подогрел.

Стайлз почесал затылок и кивнул. Пока он, задумчиво глядя в окно, пил кофе, сидя напротив, Дерек рассматривал его в ответ. Мальчишка был явно смущен, в голове сейчас совершенно точно происходила активная работа мысли. Но он был все еще тут, распространяя родной запах почти что стаи. Дело оставалось за малым. Но он понимал, что не все сразу. Несмотря на то, что собственное возбуждение все еще давило на ширинку, хоть и немного спало, он осознавал, что волка теперь просто придется держать на цепи, потому что рано. 

Но не для некоторых шагов.

– Я сделаю сегодня ключ для Айзека. А ты больше не будешь спать на диване, – спокойно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы откусить от круассана, и Дерек подавил в себе легкую волну возбуждения, рассматривая припухшие губы мальчишки. Затем закрыл рот и уставился на него с немым вопросом.

Дерек тихо усмехнулся и с невозмутимым видом спросил-ответил:

– Боишься? 

Стайлз ожидал чего угодно, но явно не такого ответа. Поэтому фыркнул.

– Ну и вот. А Айзек сможет спать на диване, пока я не найду квартиру побольше.

Стайлз снова уставился на Дерека и даже прищурился.

– Я предложил ему стать оборотнем, – отпивая теплый кофе, сообщил Дерек. – Он согласился. Станет частью стаи. Моей стаи. А стая живет, как правило, вместе. Поэтому, дабы он не спал все время на диване, мне нужна квартира с двумя спальнями.

Стайлз чуть стаканчик не выронил. Айзек согласился стать оборотнем?! И не рассказал!

– Это случится позже. Но тебе нужно знать. А пока ты возьмешь свои вещи и переложишь их в мою спальню. Теперь это и твоя спальня тоже. 

Хотелось возразить. Потому что это слишком быстро. Но ведь они уже...

– Мы встречаемся, если ты еще не понял, – мягко сказал Дерек. – Теперь – официально. Я понимаю, что для тебя это важно. Просто в стаях все иначе. Поэтому я стараюсь делать так, как принято у вас, людей.

Стаканчик все-таки пришлось отставить. Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. Затем взял блокнот и ручку из ящика кухонного стола, вернулся на свой стул и написал: "Ты уверен? Я немой. У меня ничего нет".

– И ты мне нравишься. Я тебе, судя по всему, тоже, – пожал плечами Хейл, скосив глаза на подоконник.

Стайлз это заметил и порозовел, но потом вздохнул, поднялся и подошел к нему. Протянув руку, он коснулся его волос и мягко погладил. И улыбнулся. У него есть волк. Настоящий волк и человек, которому он нравится. Разве такие как он, нравятся?

Дерек закрыл глаза и немного откинул голову назад.

– Мне нравится, когда ты меня гладишь, – сказал он. – Особенно, когда я волк. Меня никто никогда не гладил, когда я волк. – Он приобнял парня и невольно легонько погладил его по ягодице. – Мне все равно, что ты не говоришь, я все равно понимаю тебя. Я слышу твое сердце, слышу, как ты пахнешь. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты снова начнешь говорить. И мне ничего не нужно. К тому же, тебе всего девятнадцать, а значит, ты сможешь получить все, что захочешь. Надо просто закончить школу и пойти в колледж. И да, я учился. По сути. Слушал лекции. Так что, Стайлз, все еще впереди. Все, – он открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел в глаза Стайлзу.

А тот слушал его с замиранием сердца.

Нормальная жизнь. Настоящая. Все, чего желали ему мама и папа, потом, когда папа остался один. Папа...

Стайлз произнес это слово одними губами, но Дерек понял его. Потому что тут же затащил парня к себе на колени и тихо заговорил:

– Марк сделает все, что сможет. Скоро он вернет твое фото. Не переживай.

Стайлз только кивнул. Очень хотелось свернуться в клубок и поспать. Он все еще чувствовал себя разбитым. Слишком много эмоций.

Дерек это слышал. Стайлз успел сделать всего пару глотков кофе, потому вполне мог заснуть. Он погладил парня по бедру. 

– Иди, поспи еще. 

Стайлз вздохнул и слез с его колен. Потом наклонился и чмокнул в губы, после чего ушел в спальню. Потом из спальни метнулся в гостиную и снова ушел в спальню. По хлопнувшей дверце тумбочки, Дерек понял, что ходил Стайлз за боксерами, видимо. 

По-хорошему, стоило заняться работой, но Дерек решил заняться кое-чем другим. А потому, допив кофе, вышел из квартиры и направился на чердак. Волчий нюх помог ему найти все до единой вещи Стайлза, чтобы перенести их в квартиру, где их хозяин уже решит, что оставить, а что выкинуть. 

Когда он спускался вниз, открылась дверь и показалась миссис Нолан. 

– Здравствуй, Дерек. 

– Добрый день, – вежливо улыбнулся он. 

– Ты был на чердаке, – она не спрашивала. – Его давно не слышно. 

Дерек понял, что она говорила о Стайлза и голос ее звучал обеспокоенно. 

– Он живет у меня. Он болел и я забрал его к себе. Сейчас с ним все хорошо. Я решил принести ему его вещи. 

– О, это чудесно. Ты сегодня вечером свободен?

– Да. 

– В таком случае, жду вас обоих в шесть на ужин. Без возражений, – улыбнулась она и закрыла дверь.

Дерек хмыкнул и вернулся в свою квартиру. Этой женщине невозможно отказать. Она всегда напоминала ему мать, но тоску по родной стае Дерек старался забивать поглубже. К тому же скоро у него будет собственная стая.

Сложив все вещи на диване, он зашел в спальню – Стайлз спал посередине кровати, свернувшись в клубок, а на его бедре таким же клубочком спал Демон. Да, теперь у него есть еще и кот. Который поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Дерек оскалился, отметив, что Демон округлился, а шерсть из клочков стала ровной и гладкой, и ушел в гостиную.

Работой он так и не занялся. Зато сходил в мастерскую, сделал комплект ключей для Айзека. А по возвращении застал возле дивана растерянного Стайлза, который держал в руках одну из чужих-своих курток и осматривал остальные вещи.

– Совсем старые вещи можешь выкинуть. Купим новые. Без возражений, – сказал Дерек, подходя ближе. На что парень очень грустно вздохнул. – Прекрати. У меня есть деньги. А тебя ждут учеба, и в будущем работа. Инвестиции в стае – это нормально. Я буду вкладывать деньги в вас с Айзеком, после вы тоже будете так делать. Скоро ты поймешь.

Стайлзу явно хотелось поспорить, но он не стал. Он боялся спугнуть все, что сейчас происходило. Поэтому посвятил некоторое время рассортировке вещей. А в итоге оказалось, что ему нужны только книги, некоторые безделушки и найденные или сворованные когда-то инструменты. А вот старые одежда, подушка, спальник... Дерек просто взял и вынес всю эту кучу хлама из квартиры.

Стайлз в это время переносил свои пожитки, включая те, что лежали в тумбочке, в комнату Дерека, точнее, в спальню. Поскольку все шкафы были заняты, он просто сгрузил все пока на кровать. И заметил тубус в углу. Обычный черный тубус. В таких обычно носят чертежи. Стайлз был от природы любопытным, а потому взял тубус в руки. Не успев себя остановить, он открыл его и достал содержимое. 

Это были не чертежи. Это было фото большого формата. Фото Дерека. Обнаженного Дерека в очень соблазнительной позе. Стайлз понял, что в комнате вдруг стало душно.

Его все еще не отпустило после недавнего, потому он просто сел на край кровати и расстелил плакат на покрывале, придерживая руками. Дерек был... красив. Чертовски красив каждым изгибом тела, в котором не было плавности, а наоборот, внимание привлекали жесткость линий, обнаженная кожа и снова закрытые глаза. И татуировка. Стайлз сглотнул слюну, почувствовав, как по кончикам пальцев побежали искорки от желания притронуться к каждой темной линии, скрывавшей рубцы...

Это даже не пугало. Просто хотелось и все. И он знал, что Дерек вряд ли ему откажет. Разглядывая снимок, Стайлз думал, что, возможно, все дело в том, что Дерек – не человек. Дерек – оборотень, который старается делать, как принято у людей. Занятый этими мыслями, он не заметил, как вернулся Дерек.

А Дерек, когда зашел в квартиру, сразу услышал запах возбуждения из спальни, где и застал Стайлза за рассматриванием снимка, который был в тубусе, но совсем не рассердился на то, что Стайлз его достал.

– Нравится? – поинтересовался он. Стайлз вздрогнул, обернулся и уставился на него, застуканный на месте преступления. Выглядел он при этом забавно, и это заставило Дерека улыбнуться. – Никогда не страдал нарциссизмом, но Марк делает действительно отличные снимки. Вот я и решил взять один.

Стайлз смущенно кивнул, а потом принялся взмахивать руками, пытаясь спросить, почему снимок в тубусе, а не в рамке на стене.

– А ты хочешь чтобы я его повесил? – выгнул бровь Дерек. – Я как-то не планировал, чтобы его видели все, кто тут может побывать.

Снова замахав руками, Стайлз изобразил пространство спальни.

– Тогда будешь видеть только ты, – Дерек знал, что издевается над парнишкой, но смущенное лицо и блеск в глазах Стайлза его раззадоривали.

Стайлз тем временем кивнул, пытаясь сделать вид, что ему не жарко. На что Дерек показательно повел носом, ухмыляясь. 

– Ты знаешь, что пахнешь сейчас возбуждением?

Свернув снимок, Стайлз гордо вздернул нос, впихнул трубочку в руки Дерека и удалился в сторону гостиной, напоследок не удержавшись и показав язык. А на губах тем временем вдруг заиграла веселая улыбка. Наверное, они привыкают друг к другу.

Дерек был рад такому положению вещей.

Айзек пришел ближе к ночи, когда закончилась его смена в ресторанчике, да так и остался. Теперь в квартире 3С жил не один человек, а трое, не считая кота.

К Марку за фото Стайлз поехал вместе с Дереком. Марк вернул оригинальный снимок и показал то, что получилось. Новое отреставрированное фото было крупнее, четче, цвета ярче – и в целом казалось, что это фото было сделано недавно. Размер был подходящим для того, чтобы вставить в рамку и повесить на стену, что Дерек и собирался сделать. Стайлз же держал новое фото очень бережно и судя по всему с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать. Принюхавшись, Дерек понял, что парень был счастлив, хоть и с оттенком грусти. Но ему было хорошо от того, что он смог сделать что-то для парнишки. А волк в глубине так и вовсе урчал.

Казалось, в их квартире наступило затишье. Айзек получил свой ключ и теперь просто приходил и часто оставался ночевать. По вечерам они со Стайлзом делали уроки, пока Дерек или работал в клубе, или дома за теперь уже двумя пультами, поглядывая на ребят и думая о том, что после переезда осенью обязательно решит вопрос с дальнейшим обучением Стилински. Диван теперь полностью принадлежал Лейхи, а Стайлз по ночам сопел ему в подмышку, облепив руками-ногами, пока Демон дрых на подушках над их головами. К Стайлзу Дерек больше не лез, решив дать ему время, а сам Стайлз не шугался и иногда даже сам брал его за руку, когда они смотрели телевизор, или вот по ночам прижимался под боком. Никакого флирта или возбуждения не было, но Дерек видел, как ему важна тактильность, и не отказывал.

Было уютно и тихо. До тех пор, пока Айзек не пропал.

Стайлз начал бить тревогу через два дня.

– Ты уверен, что что-то случилось? – наблюдая за метаниями парня по гостиной, спросил Дерек. Стайлз с жаром закивал. – Почему ты так уверен? – Стайлз скривился, показал на торс и принялся изображать пятна. – Синяки? Думаешь, из-за отца? – Стайлз снова закивал, а потом подошел к нему и умоляюще посмотрел, тронув за руку. Дерек сдался. – Ты знаешь, где он живет? Ладно. Поехали. Посмотрим, что там и как.

Спустя двадцать минут они стояли у небольшого дома за окраиной города. Дом был несколько пошарпанным, лужайка выглядела неухоженной. В окнах горел свет. Дерек принюхался. Он различал два запаха, точнее, три, но третий был совсем слабым, видимо, старым. Из двух запахов один, чужой, исходил из дома, а второй, запах Айзека, шел снизу.

– В доме есть подвал?

Стайлз кивнул и нервно дернулся. А потом и вовсе, пригибаясь, начал красться вдоль изгороди за дом.

Дерека такой расклад не устраивал, но и лишний шум поднимать тоже не хотелось. Потому тоже пришлось пригнуться.

Они обошли дом, перелезли через ограду и подобрались к входу, сделанному возле задней стены, который вел вниз, как и в большинстве старых домов. Из-под старых досок пробивался тусклый свет, но на дверцах висел замок. Дерек без раздумий просто сжал замок в кулаке и сорвал его, стараясь не шуметь, затем осторожно распахнул обе дверцы и замер, вслушиваясь. В доме все было так же спокойно. Он начал спускаться первым. Стайлз шел за ним.

Подвал выглядел захламленным и старым. Порядка тут давно не поддерживали, но он был довольно просторным. Дерек автоматически прислушивался к звукам в доме, но ничего кроме гула телевизора и глотков, словно кто-то что-что пьет, не было слышно. Пока до волчьего слуха не донеслись слабые стоны и скрежет. Дерек даже сначала решил, что ему показалось. Но когда звук повторился, он повернул голову, и направился к дальней стене за тяжелой пленкой, которую раньше часто вешали. Отогнув ее, он уставился на старую большую холодильную камеру. Внутри все перевернулось от мысли, которая пока лишь смутно ворочалась в мозгу. Сзади нервно приплясывал Стайлз. Но мысль быстро оформилась и стала кристально-ясной, потому что именно из холодильной камеры слышался запах Айзека. Немного успокаивал тот факт, что холодильник не работал. 

Замок на холодильнике стал ещё меньшей помехой, чем замок на дверях подвала. Дерек переглянулся со Стайлзом и поднял крышку холодильника, тут же почувствовав, как в руку впились пальцы Стайлза. На дне неработающей холодильной камеры лежал Айзек. Тело его было скрыто одеждой, зато лицо нет и оно было покрыто синяками. Айзек повернул голову и в нос Дерека ударили запахи боли, паники, облегчения и надежды.

Думать он будет потом, решил Дерек и стал помогать Айзеку выбираться из этого проклятого ящика. Двигался тот медленно, словно в полузабытьи, а лицо напоминало маску боли и усталости, а значит парень тут уже явно больше суток. Организм как минимум обезвожен, не говоря уже о побоях и синяках на теле. 

Айзек пару раз что-то простонал, видимо, когда его тела касались в местах синяков, но в остальном он молчал, еле передвигаясь.

Стайлз подлез с противоположной стороны и они с Дереком начали медленно выводить его наверх.

Им удалось сделать это без шума, а после они перелезли через ограду позади дома, оставшись незамеченными. Хуже всего пришлось бедному Айзеку, но тот, сцепив зубы и до крови кусая губы, старался не шуметь. По нему было видно, что он уже буквально готов сдохнуть, лишь бы убраться отсюда незамеченным. Потому ограду ему тоже преодолеть удалось.

Пока они ехали домой, Дерек думал о том, что его волк совершенно точно знал, что делал, когда выбирал Айзека. Дерек слышал, как парню больно, но он не жаловался, лишь привалился к нему и закрыл глаза, вцепившись в колено. Стайлз сидел рядом с другом, пах волнением и беспокойством, глядя куда-то в пол. 

Пока Дерек усаживал Айзека на диван, Стайлз метнулся в ванную за аптечкой. Усадив парня, Дерек принялся его раздевать. Айзек не сопротивлялся, лишь кривился и старался не встречаться с Дереком взглядом. 

Стайлз чуть аптечку не выронил, когда увидел полуголого друга.

– За что? – спокойным голосом спросил Хейл.

– Тройка по математике, – тихим голосом отозвался Айзек. – Вода есть?

– Сейчас принесу.

Когда мужчина вышел, Стайлз, скрипнув зубами, сел рядом на диване и стал шуршать бинтами и антисептиками. В этот раз работы будет больше. Лейхи-старший буквально отделал сына, судя по всему, и ремнем, и руками, исходя из характерных пятен и ссадин, имевших свежий, а местами и кровоточащий вид.

– Стайлз, – позвал Айзек.

Они дружили уже очень давно, и Айзек знал, о чем его друг думает. Они не обсуждали это никогда, за что Айзек всегда был благодарен, и поэтому позволял помогать. Но он знал, что такого его друг еще не видел. Когда случалось нечто подобное, Айзек просто старался скрыть. В этот раз не удалось, потому что отец запер его не на сутки, как было раньше, а куда дольше.

Стайлз даже голову не поднял.

– Стайлз, – снова повторил Лейхи и тронул друга за руку.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не ярость. Стайлз был действительно зол, и еще непонятно на кого.

– Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, в приютах хуже.

Стайлз знал. Но все равно за друга было невероятно больно. За единственного друга в его не слишком веселой жизни.

– Я же сделал тебе ключ, – сказал Дерек, вернувшись с бутылкой воды. Открутив крышку, он передал бутылку парню. 

– Чтобы я мог приходить. 

– Чтобы ты мог возвращаться, – возразил Дерек. – Ты можешь перебраться сюда. Пока что. Пока я не найду квартиру с двумя спальнями. 

– Что?

– Ты согласился, помнишь? В ответ на мое предложение. Стая живёт на одной территории, – напомнил он.

– Но я не могу уйти из дома.

– Почему?

– Потому что. У меня есть родственники. Хотя бы по документам.

Дерек нахмурился, а потом вздохнул:

– Тебе уже есть восемнадцать. Ты можешь жить, где захочешь. Ты учишься, работаешь. И можешь жить с нами.

Айзек, казалось, только сейчас воспринял слова Дерека всерьез.

– А отец? И брат?

– Заберем твои вещи, когда никого не будет дома. Оставишь записку, если не хочешь встречаться.

– А если вызовут полицию?

– Еще раз: тебе уже есть восемнадцать.

Стайлз упрямо и твердо смотрел на друга и кивал, держа в руке тюбик с мазью. 

– Жить? – как попугай переспросил Айзек. – Здесь?

– Пока да, – подтвердил Дерек. – Диван вполне удобный, как утверждает Стайлз. 

Тот снова закивал. И приступил к обработке синяков. Айзек скривился и тихо охнул. В итоге его раздели до трусов, потому что фронт работ был слишком обширный.

Дереку и его волку такое явно не нравилось, но сейчас Айзек был здесь, а бить морду его отцу смысла не имело. По крайней мере пока, если не дойдет до скандала. Поэтому он решил заказать на дом китайскую еду и оставил парней в гостиной одних, уйдя на кухню. Возникла мысль вытянуть часть боли, но волк остановил. Дерек не стал противиться.

Вечер они провели все вместе, включая Демона, который оккупировал Айзека, ели, смотрели телевизор, и по большей части молчали. Дерек был не слишком разговорчивым, Айзек молчал из-за изможденности и боли, а Стайлз просто молчал. В итоге они умудрились посмотреть две части любимых Стайлзом "Звездных войн", прежде чем он умудрился уснуть, привалившись к Дереку. Тот, заметив это, унес парня в спальню, а Айзеку оставил включенным свет в прихожей, воду и тоже велел ложиться. Айзек уснул к тому моменту, как Дерек вышел из душа.

Вытряхивая через несколько минут из одежды Стайлза, Дерек старался не слишком акцентироваться на обнажившейся коже. Как ни крути, а парня хотелось. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в себе и понять этот простой факт. Хотя такие молодые по сути мальчики его никогда не привлекали. Но Стайлз... Стайлз – другое дело. 

Спать не получалось. Стайлз под боком будоражил воображение. Айзек в гостиной вскоре начал ворочаться, а от того ойкать и шипеть, и тихо постанывать. 

Дерек еще с полчаса просто лежал, потом поднялся и пошел в гостиную. Айзек пытался улечься, а рядом с ним сидел Демон, явно примериваясь, куда бы лечь. Заметив Дерека, Айзек замер. 

Дерек присел на корточки, погладил Демона и положил руку Айзеку на грудь. Айзек открыл было рот, но тут увидел, как по руке оборотня побежали черные змейки-вены. И выдохнул, чувствуя, как боль отступает. 

– Ого, – пробормотал Айзек. 

– Пойдем, – Дерек поднялся. 

– Куда?

– На кровати удобнее, – и пошел в спальню. 

Айзек помедлил, но поднялся и пошел за ним. Демон потрусил следом. 

Дерек улегся и сдвинулся на середину, оставив Айзеку свое место.

Айзек нерешительно потоптался рядом, посмотрел на спящего Стайлза, а потом все-таки улегся. Дерек прикрыл его, отдав, своим легким покрывалом, а второй плед попробовал подоткнуть под Стайлза. Но тот умудрился проснуться и, приподнявшись на локте, сонно осмотрелся. Затем протянул руку, потрогал Айзеку лоб, видимо, пытаясь найти температуру, после чего придвинулся ближе к Дереку и укрыл их двоих своим пледом. Затем обоих за плечо по очереди уложил, а сам устроился на плече Дерека, прикрывая глаза. Дерек ему не мешал, только наблюдал, гадая, а соображает ли вообще Стайлз, что делает.

Он переглянулся с Айзеком. На кровать запрыгнул Демон, потоптался и в итоге устроился на бедре Айзека. Тот тихо зашипел. 

– Вот ты улегся на самый синяк, – шепотом возмутился он. 

– Он лечит, терпи, – отозвался Дерек. 

– У тебя лучше получается. 

– Но его не мутит от этой помощи. Так что терпи. И спи. Завтра останешься дома. 

– Да, сэр.

– Никогда больше так не называй меня. 

– Ладно, – вздохнул с долей облегчения Айзек.

Стайлз тут же шлепнул по груди сначала Дерека, а потом и Айзека, но слабее. Оба возмущенно зашипели, но замолкли и, наконец, улеглись.

Айзек ворочался во сне еще какое-то время, но Дерек, просыпаясь, забирал чуть-чуть боли и тот успокаивался. Стайлз открывал глаза, проверял Айзека и снова устраивался под боком Дерека. К утру тот окончательно решил, что пришло время для своей маленькой стаи. И пусть она будет из поломанных жизнью, включая его самого, но втроем они будут способны поддерживать друг друга.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром из сна его выдернул звонок домофона.

Дерек открыл глаза и взглянул на часы. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть в такую рань? Хотя он очень быстро понял, кто. Глянув на Стайлза, а потом и Айзека, он поднялся и пошел к двери. Демон потрусил следом, надеясь, что покормят.

Он не успел нажать кнопку, как раздался еще один звонок.

– Да, – бросил он в домофон.

– Открывай, – голос Лоры звучал бодро.

Дерек вздохнул, тихо выругался и нажал на кнопку, открывающую входную дверь, потом отпер дверь квартиры и пошел на кухню, чтобы наложить корм Демону, который уже не просто терся об его ноги, но и трогал когтями, намекая.

Дверь открылась и закрылась. Дерек не хотел выходить к сестре. Он не хотел видеть ее лицо, когда она окончательно поймет, чем пахнет не только в квартире, но и от него самого. Но Лора сама пришла к нему и посмотрела с усмешкой и долей ехидства.

– Как интересно ты пахнешь, – она демонстративно повела носом.

– Ты специально приехала, чтобы поиздеваться? – рыкнул Дерек.

– Нет. Я приехала узнать, как тут у вас дела. И вижу, что неплохо, – Лора снова повела носом.

– А я слышу, что ты недоговариваешь.

Она закатила глаза и фыркнула:

– Мама прислала. Она же альфа. И твоя мать.

В общем-то это было логично. Матери-волки, да еще и альфы, даже на большом расстоянии могли чувствовать своих волчат, и неважно, что волчонку уже почти тридцатник и он сам альфа.

– Ну так передай ей, что все неплохо, – отозвался он.

– Дерек...

– Не начинай, Лора.

– Она...

– Она свой выбор сделала, – ответил Дерек. – Пусть живет с ним. Я не вернусь домой. И разговаривать нам не о чем.

– Дерек...

– Нет, Лора. 

На кухню, зевая, выполз Стайлз и, глянув на Лору, подошел к нему и обнял, задрав голову и глядя на него. Дерек тихо улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ.

– Даже так? – с ухмылкой выгнула бровь сестра.

– Теперь – так, – подтвердил мужчина.

Стайлз в последнее время стал более тактильным и спокойным, и Дерек соврал бы, скажи, что ему это не нравится. Просто обнимать без какого-то подтекста было приятно. 

Ему было невдомек, что Стайлз очень часто себя просто останавливал, чтобы лишний раз не прикасаться к нему. В голове все еще происходило осознание происходящего, но касаться другого человека, жить вместе с ним, спать в одной кровати – это было по-настоящему здорово, и вселяло надежду на что-то хорошее. Открытым оставался только один вопрос, и Стайлз все еще чувствовал панику и страх, а потому был крайне благодарен Дереку за то, что он не давит.

Но стоя сейчас, уткнувшись в теплую кожу шеи Дерека, Стайлз еще практически спал, хоть и понимал, что они тут не одни. Но ему было плевать.

Следом появился и Айзек. Выглядел он лучше, хоть тело и покрывали желто-синюшные пятна заживающих синяков. Увидев Лору, он лишь прищурился. 

– Это Лора, моя сестра, – сказал ему Дерек. 

Айзек кивнул и плюхнулся на стул.

– Тоже оборотень? – лишь уточнил он. 

– Да. 

– Мило. 

Лишь Демон что-то прошипел в ее сторону на своем кошачьем языке. 

– Не представишь его? – спросила Лора. 

– Нет. 

– Это невежливо. 

– Моя стая – это мое дело. Так ей и передай. 

– Дерек...

– Я бы поел, – вставил Айзек. – А то вон некоторые, – он кивнул на Демона, – уже позавтракать успели. 

Дерек кивнул:

– Ты как? До кафе дойдешь?

Айзек склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к себе:

– Вполне.

Дерек снова выжидающе посмотрел на сестру, надеясь, что она поймет этот взгляд и уйдет сама. Но она только выгнула бровь и сложила руки на груди. Стайлз, заметив происходящее, только глаза закатил, затем снова смачно зевнул и подошел к Лоре, беря ее за руку. Волк Дерека недовольно рыкнул, впрочем, как и сам Дерек. На что Стайлз упрямо посмотрел на него. В гляделки они играли минуты две, прежде чем Хейл сдался.

– Ладно, она тоже идет с нами.

Стайлз улыбнулся, подмигнул Лоре и отправился в душ, по пути выпроводив и Айзека.

– Как интересно. Он уже командует тобой. Грозный волк слушается свою Красную шапочку, – Лора уселась на стул и закинула ногу на ногу. – Хороший мальчик. Сможет тебя держать.

– Нет, – отозвался Дерек, даже не задумавшись о том, что говорит. – Он мной не командует. Просто я его люблю, вот и все. 

Лора приподняла брови и уважительно хмыкнула. 

Стайлз в это время стоял за углом. Он отправил Айзека в душ, а сам пошел в спальню и как раз был за углом, когда Дерек сказал то, что сказал. Сердце забилось так быстро, что в ушах застучала кровь. Стайлз даже не представлял, как это переварить. Мозг просто отказывался это переваривать.

А Дерек, как и Лора, слышал это биение сердца, и знал, что Стайлз его слышит. Возможно, он рано произнес такие слова, но уж точно не соврал. Он – человек лишь отчасти и полагается больше на свою природную сущность, которой до человеческих устоев почти нет никакого дела. И для него все уже просто понятно. Так случилось. Он не против.

Стайлз же, постояв еще несколько секунд, пулей рванул в спальню и, закрыв дверь, уселся на край кровати, озадаченно глядя в окно.

Совсем скоро из душа показался Айзек и, заглянув в спальню, подошел к другу и нахмурился:

– Эй, Стайлз, ты чего?

Тот только помотал головой и прикрыл лицо руками, упершись локтями в колени.

– Стайлз, – Айзек присел рядом, коснувшись плеча. – Что не так?

"Все не так", – хотелось ответить Стайлзу. – "Или наоборот, все так". Он повернул голову и посмотрел на друга, беспомощно и уязвимо. 

– Ты меня пугаешь. 

Стайлз на это лишь хмыкнул. Потом вздохнул, встряхнулся, махнул рукой и поднял вверх большой палец. Затем осмотрел друга и показал на синяки. 

– Почти не болят, – тихо ответил Айзек, отводя взгляд. – Дерек... клёвый. Спасибо вам. Ну... что приехали. Мне... мне было так плохо. А вы...

Стайлз только вздохнул. Он знал Айзека уже не первый год, но ничем не мог ему помочь, пока не появился Дерек. А теперь... Теперь у них обоих есть тот, кто способен что-то сделать, если нужно.

Хлопнув друга по плечу, Стайлз поднялся и направился в душ. Когда он вышел уже полностью готовый в гостиную, Лора на диване осаждала Айзека, пока Дерек прикидывался ветошью.

– Наконец-то! – радости Айзека не было предела.

Фыркнув, Стайлз подошел к Дереку и потянул за рукав футболки, пытаясь поднять из кресла.

Дерек глянул на него, принюхался, не таясь, после чего поднялся. Глянул на Айзека и вдруг понял, что из одежды на парне лишь джинсы да майка с длинным рукавом, а на улице ноябрь. Да и лицо парня, хоть и зажило почти, все равно отливало желтушно-сизым цветом. Скорчив рожицу, чем насмешил Стайлза, он пошел в спальню и принялся копаться в шкафу. Он не слишком любил обилие шмоток, а потому не сказать, чтобы его шкаф ломился от одежды. Но, слава волчьим богам, толстовок у него было три: красная, которую он отдал Стайлзу, черная, которую он оставил себе, и темно-синяя, которую он забрал и принес Айзеку.

– Чтобы твое лицо не так бросалось в глаза, – отдавая кофту, сказал он. – Бери-бери. Все равно ничего другого сейчас у тебя нет, а ты хотел завтракать.

Айзек глянул на друга. Стайлз кивнул. Айзек взял толстовку и надел ее, накинув капюшон.

Дерек оглядел его, потом Стайлза и снова ушел в спальню, а вышел из нее уже в черной толстовке.

– Вы практически банда, – рассмеялась Лора, увидев их всех в одинаковых толстовках, различающихся лишь цветом.

– Так и есть, – заявил Дерек, надевая солнцезащитные очки.

Стайлз, часто мерзнущий, в прихожей накинул еще и свою старенькую куртку, которую не позволил Дереку выбросить. А Дерек отдал кожанку Айзеку. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, Лора снова сцапала Айзека за локоток и, щебеча о погоде, потащила его вниз по улице. Дерек хотел было вмешаться, ему не нравилось, как сестра себя ведет, но Стайлз снова его остановил за рукав, качая головой. А затем, щурясь на солнце, взял за руку. День выдался на удивление солнечным и даже теплым, но он все равно мерз, а Дерек был всегда горячим.

Дерек, который, оказывается, его любит. Как такое вообще возможно? Он же никто. Он даже говорить не может!

– Все в порядке? – раздался мягкий голос Дерека.

Стайлз глянул на него и взгляд это был напряженным. Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз помотал головой и изобразил телефон. Дерек достал мобильник и передал его ему. Стайлз открыл в телефоне блокнот и напечатал: "Я хочу стать оборотнем", – и показал это Дереку.

– Ты уверен?

Стайлз кивнул и снова напечатал: "И у тебя будет настоящая стая".

– Если это из-за меня... Стайлз, не нужно. Меня и так все устраивает.

На это заявление Стайлз только фыркнул.

– Тогда обдумай все как следует. Торопиться нам некуда. 

Когда они добрались до уютного тихого кафе, Стайлз уже был уверен в своем решении, а его рука мирно покоилась в руке Дерека и кармане черной толстовки.

Лора и Айзек сидели за столиком и жарко обсуждали меню. Лора уже успела заказать чуть ли не все из того, что было в наличии, и менторским тоном разъясняла, что оборотни едят очень много, так как их метаболизм в разы выше обычного человеческого.

– Ты еще встань на стул и всем об этом расскажи. Про оборотней же мало кто знает, – ядовито заметил Дерек, садясь рядом.

– Ты живёшь здесь уже несколько лет, – ответила Лора, – хоть одного охотника видел?

Дерек был вынужден признать, что нет. 

– Но все равно, убавь децибелы. 

Лора фыркнула, но тон убавила. 

Стайлз схватился за меню и принялся изучать, а потом толкнул локтем Дерека, кивая на меню и молчаливо спрашивая, что он будет. 

– Блинчики и кофе, – отозвался Дерек, наблюдая за Айзеком и Лорой. Айзек, похоже, немного освоился и стал чувствовать себя в компании его сестры более свободно. Не сказать, что ему это нравилось. Волк внутри тихо ворчал, но Дерек ничего не говорил, просто наблюдал. 

– Ты на диете, братец? – поддела брата Лора. 

– Я всегда на диете, – отозвался он. – У меня сегодня как раз съёмки.

– И зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же не обычный человек.

– Это не значит, что я должен вести себя как свинья, – припечатал Дерек.

Лора растянула губы в ухмылке и протянула:

– А в шестнадцать лет ты жрал все, что плохо лежало. Мама постоянно ругалась, что ты таскаешь из холодильника все тарелки.

– Лора, это было давно.

– А вот, кажется, твоим волчатам очень интересно. Я могу рассказать много веселых историй, котятки.

Стайлз улыбнулся и кивнул. Ему и правда было любопытно, а кто, как не родная старшая сестра могла поведать жуткие и глупые истории о мужчине, с которым он, вроде как, живет, и который отличается поразительной молчаливостью.

Айзек тоже придвинулся поближе к Лоре, и уставился ехидно на Дерека.

– Вы – отвратительная стая, – счел своим долгом сообщить Дерек.

Стайлз взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. Он вдруг понял, что может это сделать. И это было удивительное и просто классное чувство. И успокаивало Дерека, если он правильно понял.

– Мы – нормальная стая, – не моргнув глазом, возразила Лора.

Дерек замер и пристально посмотрел на сестру, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что подошла официантка и ему пришлось отвлечься на заказ. Но он не забыл о том, что услышал, и когда они снова остались одни, уставился на сестру.

– Расскажи, – тут же прицепился Айзек, которого под столом несильно пнул Стайлз.

– Историю? – Лора хитро на него посмотрела.

– Ну, да.

– Хм, дайте подумать, – она принялась постукивать пальцем по губам. – Однажды на Хэллоуин он чуть не довел маму до инфаркта, когда нарядился с другими волчатами охотниками, и они бегали по лесу и пугали взрослых.

– Кто такие охотники?

– Ох, это такие ребята, как правило, с луками или арбалетами, которые любят на нас охотиться, – сообщила Лора

Стайлз от таких новостей округлил глаза, а Айзек прищурился.

– Об этом ты не говорил.

– Потому что кланы давно не охотятся просто так. Существует Кодекс, и охотники его соблюдают.

– Да-да, конечно, – Лора поудобнее устроилась на стуле – Мифический Кодекс, которому следуют убийцы.

– Ты видела хоть одного охотника за последние годы, который поднял на кого-то из нас арбалет? – Дерек начал злиться и не собирался этого скрывать.

– Вообще-то, в Бейкон-Хиллс теперь живет один из кланов. Ты, мой дорогой братец, давно не был дома.

Новость для Хейла, и правда, оказалась неожиданной.

– Кто?

– Ардженты. Их дочка учится в местной школе. Мамаша там даже на вид психопатка, а вот отец, Крис, вроде бы нормальный. Приходил к нам на обед по приглашению мамы. Но, что странно, кажется, они с Питером прекрасно знают друг друга.

– Даже не хочу знать, откуда, – скривился Дерек.

– Мама сказала то же самое.

– И все равно. Они кого-то убили из стаи? – Дерек вернулся к прежней теме.

– Нет.

– Ну и все. Будешь вести себя тихо, – сказал он Айзеку, – и никому не будет до тебя дела. Или ты передумал?

Айзек хмыкнул и дернул бровями:

– Ну... нет.

– Вот и хорошо.

– Вести себя тихо? А полнолуние? – вмешалась Лора.

– Сколько, по-твоему, мне лет? – осведомился он у сестры. – Пять? Десять?

– Не злись. Я, может, тоже переживаю. Как и мама, – с нажимом произнесла Лора.

– Ну, конечно, – фыркнул Дерек.

Стайлз, уловив настроение между братом и сестрой, только сильнее сжал руку Дерека под столом и чуть улыбнулся. Как ни странно, но Дерека отпустило.

В кафе они просидели чуть ли не до обеда, но после все же вернулись в квартиру. Жилище волка Лора покинула лишь ближе к вечеру. Измученный девушкой Айзек устроился перед телевизором и благополучно задремал. А Дерек, слегка злой, собирался на съемки. Стайлз, умостившийся с книгой в кресле в спальне, только наблюдал за тем, как он ходит по комнате, одевается и собирает всякую мелочь по карманам. Он видел состояние Дерека, а чем помочь, не знал, хотя и очень хотел. Поэтому подошел к нему, заставил остановиться, придержав за руку, и уткнулся носом в шею. Дерек от неожиданности сначала замер, а потом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и, расслабившись, обнял парнишку.

– Спасибо.

Сегодняшний визит Лоры действительно его издергал, оставив после себя много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Он не хотел, чтобы в его дела кто-то вмешивался из родственников, даже если это родная сестра. А Лора... это Лора.

Стайлз поднял голову и принялся изображать жестами, что хочет поехать с ним на съемки.

– А Айзек?

Стайлз изобразил, что напишет записку заснувшему другу. Дерек кивнул, согласившись, а когда записка была написана, приписал адрес, на всякий случай. Хотя он надеялся, что Айзек не станет покидать квартиру, во избежание. То, что с парнем сделал родной отец, даже на вкус оборотня, было перебором. И сейчас Айзеку требовался банальный отдых, в том числе душевный.

Съемки были довольно поздними, и Стайлз позевывал еще в такси, но на вопросы Дерека только мотал головой и отмахивался руками. Дерек мягко улыбался, понимая, что парень просто пытается поддержать и побыть рядом. 

Марк встретил их хищным взглядом профессионального фотографа, и Стайлз тут же спрятался за спину Дерека. Он хоть и радовался деньгам, которые неожиданно заработал, но Марк был слишком шумным, как и обстановка вокруг. А еще, сидя в кресле в углу и наблюдая, как Хейла снова раздевают чуть ли не до трусов и гримируют ассистентки, вдруг начал испытывать ревность, с прищуром наблюдая, как чужие женские руки касаются человека, с которым он спит в одной постели. Кусая губы, Стайлз вдруг начал думать о том, что Дерек может начать смотреть на других женщин или мужчин, учитывая, что сам он все еще не мог позволить оборотню полную свободу, несмотря на то, что тот и не настаивал.

Дерек поймал его взгляд, несмотря на то, что сидел под софитами, улыбнулся, постучал себя по носу и указал на Стайлза, а потом подмигнул. Ему было приятно и волку было приятно слышать, каким собственническим вдруг стало настроение парня. Значит, и правда, ему не все равно. И эта, по сути, детская ревность была приятна.

Стайлз в ответ лишь слегка нахмурился и показал язык. Это было так странно, испытывать все эти чувства, но он соврал бы, если сказал, что ему не нравится происходящее. Ему нравилось жить с Дереком, спать с ним в одной кровати, обниматься с ним. Не нравились лишь ему эти девушки, которые его гримировали под пристальным взглядом Марка и Тони, который отодвинул всех и за основной грим принялся сам. Стайлз сам от себя не ожидал, что почувствует еще большую ревность.

Ревность стала ощущаться в груди еще сильнее, когда Дерека начали фотографировать. В этот раз это были ткани. В основном алые и черные, мягкие и плотные, которые окружали оборотня, а сам он был одет лишь в легкие черные брюки без ремня. Глядя, как Марк берет в руки фотоаппарат, покрикивая на ассистентов, попутно объясняя Дереку, какую позу ему принять, а девушки, да и некоторые парни вокруг застывают на секунды, что-то при этом делая и рассматривая Дерека, Стайлз сглотнул горькую слюну. 

Он не хотел отдавать Дерека кому бы то ни было.

Никогда.

Он снова забыл, что Дерек все слышит, все его эмоции. Волк внутри довольно ворчал, а сам Дерек легко и мечтательно улыбался. Марк, похоже, был в восторге. 

А Стайлз с жадностью следил за руками и ступнями оборотня, которые то появлялись на свет, то исчезали под тканью.

Для него подобное откровенное увлечение кем-то было столь новым, что он не знал, как реагировать. Зато тело знало и в один прекрасный момент Стайлз осознал, что начинает возбуждаться. Это заставило его покраснеть, но жадного взгляда от мужчины, который буквально вытащил его из прежней жизни, оторвать просто не мог.

Сглотнув, он вцепился в подлокотники кресла и просто смотрел, впитывая в себя каждую деталь, каждое движение Дерека, только теперь замечая в нем звериную грацию настоящего хищника.

Сейчас отчетливо как никогда Стайлз понимал, что Дерек только похож на человека, внешне. На самом деле, он волк, просто в теле человека. И его это совсем не пугало. Даже наоборот. Он понял, что ему вдруг стало жарко, и судорожно расстегнул толстовку, не отрывая взгляда от волка перед собой. 

Запах возбуждения ударил Дереку в нос резко и внезапно. Он запнулся, а потом уставился на Стайлза, видя его даже сквозь яркий свет софитов. Стайлз пах так ярко и отчетливо, что ему пришлось застыть, пытаясь усмирить волка, который уже был готов сорваться на животный призыв второй половины, а именно это волчья сущность и ощущала.

– Марк, – чуть хрипло позвал Дерек. – Перерыв можно устроить?

– Хочешь сказать, ты выдохся? – выгнул бровь фотограф, опуская камеру.

– День был... тяжелый.

– Хрен с тобой, Хейл. Пятнадцать минут устроят? Я пока поменяю камеру.

– Вполне. Спасибо.

Дерек тут же отложил ткани и, как был босиком, пошел к Стайлзу, молчаливо сдернул его с кресла и повел в сторону уборной. Стайлз даже не пискнул, слишком занятый Дереком, мыслями о нем и легким чувством ирреальности происходящего из-за этих же мыслей.

Дерек затащил Стайлза в первую же свободную кабинку, закрыл дверь, после чего подхватил его под бедра, а дальше Стайлз уже сам с готовностью обхватил его за шею, позволяя поднять себя и прижать к двери кабинки. Стайлз успел сделать вдох, как Дерек набросился на его губы с жесткими и весьма страстными поцелуями. Стайлз чувствовал, что ему становится все жарче, а руки, державшие задницу, начали ее сминать, и, да, черт побери, но ему это нравилось. Нравился Дерек, нравилось, что он не человек, нравилось, что, несмотря ни на что, он – лучше, чем многие из людей.

– Ты меня с ума сведешь, – прохрипел Дерек, когда, наконец, оторвался от его губ.

Стайлз пригляделся и увидел, что в глубине глаз под линзами глаза оборотня отсвечивают красным.

Он смущенно улыбнулся и дотронулся до бровей, а затем пальцы несмело коснулись и ресниц. Дерек прикрыл глаза, позволяя невесомым касаниям порхать по глазам и лицу, пока пальцы не застыли на его губах. И тогда он лизнул их, чем заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть. В нос тут же резко ударило густой волной чужого возбуждения, от чего он, открыв глаза тихо, утробно зарычал.

– Стайлз... – говорить стало довольно трудно из-за вылезших клыков. А потом он и вовсе заткнулся, когда Стайлз вдруг коснулся этих зубов, явно любопытствуя.

Стайлз осторожно коснулся клыка и почувствовал, насколько он острый. 

"Волк", – губами произнес Стайлз. 

Дерек понял, улыбнулся и осторожно кивнул. Стайлз тоже улыбнулся, а потом сам поцеловал Дерека. Этот поцелуй был спокойнее и даже в чем-то романтичнее. Стайлзу казалось, что он почти готов согласиться не только просто спать с Дереком в одной кровати. 

Хлопнула дверь. 

– Дерек, тебя Марк ищет, – раздался женский голос.

Дерек моргнул, удивившись, что отведенные на перерыв пятнадцать минут прошли так быстро. Но работа есть работа.

– Иду, – чуть хрипло отозвался он.

Девушка фыркнула, а Стайлз залился краской, поняв, почему именно та так фыркала и хихикала. И стукнул волка по плечам, намекая, чтобы его отпустили. Дереку не хотелось, однако пришлось. Поставив парня на ноги, он прижался носом к его уху, а затем лизнул раковину, удовлетворенно ощутив ответную дрожь.

Но все-таки выдохнул:

– Не дразни волка своей ревностью. Я ведь могу и не выдержать, – после чего глубоко вдохнул запах мальчишки, его возбуждение и нервозность, и вытолкал из кабинки.

Когда они вернулись в просторное помещение студии, Марк нехорошо так ухмылялся, рассматривая в основном Стайлза.

– Хейл, у меня тут идея. Хочу поснимать вас двоих на этих фонах.

Стайлз, услышав это, испуганно округлил глаза.

– Двоих? – переспросил Дерек.

– Ну да. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. Тони сейчас быстро его загримирует и...

Дерек на секунду опешил, потом посмотрел на Стайлза:

– Что думаешь? Хочешь со мной сняться?

Стайлз затравленно оглянулся вокруг: слишком много незнакомых людей и Марк, алчно их разглядывающий. Но, во-первых, это была возможность заработать и хоть как-то отблагодарить Дерека за все, что он делает для них с Айзеком, а во-вторых... Стайлз начинал видеть в этом процессе и его результате нечто красивое, возможно, именно из-за Дерека.

Закусив губу, парень помялся с ноги на ногу и кивнул, чуть опустив голову. Было неуютно, но он все равно решил согласиться. 

Взгляд Марка стал при этом таким хищным, что Дерек вперился в него, предупреждая.

Стайлз стойко перенес гримирование, хотя ему не слишком это нравилось, как и то, что и его раздели по пояс, но оставили его джинсы. А дальше начался настоящий сюрреализм, потому что Марк ставил их в разные позы, а ассистенты, забираясь на стремянки, держали вокруг них полотна тканей, то натягивая, то позволяя им провисать. Стайлз старался делать, что говорил Марк, а если что, то Дерек подсказывал ему в ухо. Спустя несколько минут он расслабился, потому что его перестало занимать все происходящее, кроме одного – горячего Дерека, к которому он то прижимался, то обнимал его.

Дерек же с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за своим волчонком, который даже не осознавал, кто он такой. Вероятно, в силу прошлого и той жизни, что вел последние несколько лет, Стайлз даже не мог подумать о том, что он высок, подтянут, красив; что в его движениях есть резкость, которая отличает его от обычных молодых парней, и которая делает его именно мужчиной. Руки у Стайлза были жилистыми, а пальцы длинными, музыкальными. Дерек был уверен, что став волком, Стайлз приобретет ту силу, которая позволит ему быть сильным хищником. И поэтому уже заранее недобро поглядывал в камеру и по сторонам, словно предупреждая всех и каждого, что это его добыча.

Марк же, беспрестанно щелкая аппаратом и покрикивая на ассистентов, улыбался хищной акулой, которая только что отыскала вкусный ужин.

Вырваться из цепких рук фотографа им удалось лишь спустя пару часов, когда время уже приблизилось к полуночи. Дерек чувствовал себя уставшим и вымотанным, и не только съемками. Обычно тактильный контакт у него и Стайлза не был столь... обильным. Стайлз не пах так откровенно возбуждением. Дереку с трудом удавалось сдерживать волка. В какой-то момент он даже был готов плюнуть на все, но передумал и крепче стиснул зубы.

По дороге домой в такси он сидел, откинув голову на подголовник и закрыв глаза. Стайлз сидел рядом и держал его за руку, привалившись плечом к плечу. Сейчас он, слава богам, не пах возбуждением, а лишь тихим счастьем, что убаюкивало волка.

Когда они вернулись домой, Айзек обнаружился в коконе из пледа на диване, на столике стояла гора тарелок, что означало ограбленный им холодильник, а телевизор тихо шуршал каким-то старым сериалом.

Дерек даже не стал включать в гостиной свет, только забрал из руки Айзека пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор, и ушел на кухню, где Стайлз уже проводил инспекцию остатков еды в холодильнике.

– Может, сходим поесть? – предложил Дерек.

Стайлз от неожиданности едва не стукнулся головой о полку, затем нахмурился и подошел к нему. По Стайлзу было видно, как он устал и мог сам приготовить что-то быстро поесть. Но Дерек...

– Я хочу прогуляться с тобой. И съесть какой-нибудь вредной еды, – сказал он, видя сомнения Стайлза. – И мне... Нужно еще немного воздуха. Иначе я тебя просто изнасилую.

Стайлз распахнул глаза и опешил от такого заявления. Но в общем и целом после сегодняшней съемки был тоже слегка не в себе. И понятия не имел, чем может закончиться ночь, если в таком состоянии они лягут в одну кровать. И ему было слегка страшно, когда он смотрел в глаза Дерека, где нет-нет, но моргали алые всполохи нечеловеческой силы.

Поэтому он кивнул и пошел в прихожую.

Но Дерек тут же поймал его за руку и прижал к себе.

– Прекрати. Я не сделаю ничего, чего не захочешь ты сам. Но я тоже живой. Поэтому мы просто устроим ночное свидание. Ладно? Не надумывай себе лишнего.

Что сделать было конечно же трудно, особенно для мальчишки, у которого никогда не было ни отношений, ни даже секса.

Спустя двадцать минут Дерек уже проклял все на свете. Он думал, что сможет немного сбросить то напряжение, в котором пребывал последние несколько часов, но, как выяснилось, стало лишь хуже. Потому что теперь Стайлз пах смесью из нервозности, томления, сомнения и болезненного ожидания. Волк внутри скулил, толкая вперёд, желая обладать. Дерек понимал, что необдуманные действия приведут к непредсказуемым последствиям, а этого не хотелось. Оставался по сути единственный вариант – прямое предложение.

Поэтому, сидя на лавочке со Стайлзом в том самом сквере недалеко от дома с пакетом еды из забегаловки, он пристально наблюдал, как мальчишка с живым аппетитом поглощает картошку-фри, прихлебывая молочный коктейль, и так облизывал трубочку, что ему самому приходилось сжимать и разжимать кулаки, чтобы как-то угомонить волка и лезущие когти. 

Есть он не смог, хотя изначально собирался. Он просто сидел и глубоко дышал, искоса наблюдая за парнем. Но даже это не помогало. Когда они вернулись обратно к дому, Дерек придержал Стайлза у входной двери, прижал к себе, обхватив за пояс, глубоко вдохнул его запах и произнес:

– Стайлз... это выше моих сил. Я очень хочу тебя. Очень. Сейчас.

Стайлз явно не ожидал услышать подобное именно сейчас. Но дураком он не был и из-за того, что не мог говорить, чаще тихо наблюдал. Поэтому видел, как в последние дни Дерек на него смотрит: жадно, жарко и так, что у мужчины сводит скулы. Он видел темноту в глазах, алые вспышки силы и даже замечал, как отрывисто он разговаривает с ним. И теперь эта проклятая фотосессия. Стайлз сам после нее был на взводе, и вот теперь и Дерек, который уже просто не может справляться, и все равно пытается быть нормальным, не набрасываться, а говорит о своих чувствах. И он будет абсолютным эгоистом, если откажет... 

Но как же чертовски страшно.

Он долго смотрел в глаза Дерека, наблюдая яркие искорки красного цвета сквозь линзы, прежде чем его руки поднялись и он провел пальцами по ресницам мужчины, когда тот привычно и послушно закрыл глаза. А затем он встал на цыпочки и мягко коснулся его губ своими. Молчаливо принимая это своеобразное предложение.

Дерек шумно выдохнул. Его волк никогда в жизни так не радовался, как сейчас. Он, словно в тумане, открыл дверь и поднялся со Стайлзом на третий этаж. Зашел в квартиру. Стайлз ушел в душ, а к нему прибежал Демон. Дерек поднял его, взяв на руки, и, убедившись, что Айзек спит, ушел в спальню, где присел на кровать. Демон в его руках активно мурчал и терся ушами о грудь, а Дерек рассеяно его гладил. Волк внутри нашептывал, как все замечательно, и не мог дождаться, когда же, наконец, овладеет желанным телом и теперь человек будет полностью их. Дерек начал опасаться, что сделает что-то не так, потому что чувствовал, что с трудом себя контролирует. Он отпустил кота и пошел в ванную. Стайлз был в душевой кабинке, а он сам встал у раковины и снял ненавистные линзы. Он посмотрел в зеркало и не удивился тому, что глаза его были ярко-красными.

Это было не просто какое-то желание или обычное возбуждение. Обычно он не концентрировался на подобном и, сняв кого-то на ночь, просто забывал. Но Стайлз был другим, его хотелось оберегать, и впервые с тех пор, как он был подростком, Дерек вдруг понял, что волнуется.

Вода в душе внезапно прекратила шуметь и, обернувшись на звук открываемой двери, Дерек вдруг напоролся взглядом на абсолютно голого Стайлза, тянущегося за полотенцем к вешалке на стене. Тот не сразу осознал, что не один, и замер в нелепой позе, глядя на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами. 

А Дерек зарычал. Тихо, утробно, волчьим зрением наблюдая как по жилистому телу в ярком свете лампочек ванной скатываются вниз капли воды.

Рывком он стянул футболку и сделал шаг к кабинке. Стайлз дернулся, когда он рывком расстегнул ремень джинсов, а когда расстегнул молнию – и вовсе попытался сбежать, но Дерек его поймал и пихнул обратно в кабинку. В нос ударил острый запах страха и возбуждения, Дерек оскалился, демонстрируя клыки. Стайлз вжался в стену. Избавившись от остатков одежды, Дерек зашел в кабинку и закрыл дверь.

– Не бойся, – глухим, рычащим тоном произнес он. – Мне просто надо смыть с себя грим. – Он протянул руку, включил воду, а потом притянул вяло сопротивляющегося парня к себе. – Ну, и тебя немного полапать, – он даже смог выдавить из себя ухмылку, хотя волк внутри был категорически против задержек.

Стайлз явно переставал понимать, что происходит. Ему становилось чертовски страшно, но в то же время интересно. Дерек выглядел совсем иначе. Такого Дерека Стайлз не знал. Не знал, какой на самом деле он может быть. Это притягивало. Поэтому все его попытки сопротивляться были довольно слабыми, да и те сходили на нет по мере того, как Хейл сжимал пальцы на его боках, а затем и заднице, притискивая к себе. На самом деле в этот момент Стайлз понял, что будет дальше, потому что животом ощущал чужое возбуждение и нетерпение. Он даже удивленно нахмурился и опустил голову, чтобы убедиться точно. Вдруг у него снова приступ болезни и температура под сорок.

Дерек наблюдал за ним с усмешкой, а потом отпустил и потянулся за гелем, принявшись намыливать себя. А потом снова притянул к себе Стайлза. 

Стайлз вдруг порозовел. Это были совсем новые ощущения. Гель делал кожу скользкой, очень скользкой, и оказалось, что это очень приятно – скользить по телу Дерека, руки которого снова оказались на его заднице, а потом вдруг развернули и прижали спиной к груди. Стайлз теперь задницей ощущал чужое возбуждение, а большие ладони принялись ласкать его член. Стайлз вцепился в обнимавшие его руки и зажмурился. А Дерек, уловив нотки паники, склонился и легонько куснул его за ухо.

– Расслабься. Просто закрой глаза, – тихо прорычал он.

И Стайлз послушался. Ему все еще было непривычно, когда Дерек касался его вот так, бесцеремонно. Но он делал это умело и мягко, и паника сама собой постепенно отступала, а тело начинало чувствовать то самое тепло, даже жар, который от бедер растекался горячей лавой по всему телу, заставляя подрагивать и кусать губы. Он понимал, что у Дерека больше опыта, а потому стыдился, что сам не знает, как ответить и что-то сделать, но Дереку, казалось, не нужно ничего, только прикосновения.

Струи воды текли сверху мягким теплым потоком, а Дерек вдыхал запахи и прислушивался: к биению сердца, к дрожи молодого тела. И наслаждался. Тяжесть члена Стайлза, его неопытность сводили с ума. И волк почему-то вдруг отступил, словно понял, что сейчас не время. И это дало Дереку возможность сделать глубокий вдох, наполненный Стайлзом, паром и желанием.

Выключив воду, он вышел вместе со Стайлзом из душевой кабинки и вытер их обоих полотенцем. Стайлз смотрел на него с лёгким оттенком нервозности и Дерек старался ободряюще ему улыбаться. Правда, это плохо сочеталось с его крепким стояком, который никуда не девался. 

В спальне Дерек, видя состояние Стайлза, оставил его одного, давая передышку на пару минут. Накинув на бедра полотенце, он спокойно проверил Айзека, который свернулся компактным клубком, что при его росте было даже удивительно, сходил на кухню за парой бутылок воды, и, выключив везде свет, вернулся, тихо заперев дверь. 

Стайлз, завернувшись в простыню на манер куколки, стоял около окна и рассматривал ночной город. Дерек ощущал его страх перед тем, на что он сам же и согласился. Его это коробило.

Поставив бутылки на тумбочку, он сел на край, взял одну, открыл и сделал глоток.

– Стайлз, – тихо позвал он.

Парень чуть вздрогнул, явно уйдя в свои мысли, повернулся и нервно улыбнулся. Потом подошел и встал напротив. Осторожно, словно боясь, он коснулся пальцами волос Дерека. Тот убрал бутылку и за бедра мягко придвинул его к себе ближе, упираясь лбом в живот и ткань, его прикрывавшую.

– Ты точно уверен? – Дерек не мог не спросить, хотя волк внутри недовольно приподнял голову. Стайлз мягко потянул его за волосы, делая еще полшажка ближе. – А насчёт того, чтобы стать оборотнем?

Дерек не видел его, но его снова потянули за волосы, что заставило улыбнуться. 

Они оба понимали, что все, что случится сегодня ночью, изменит их жизни. 

Подняв, наконец, голову, Дерек отстранился и аккуратно потянул за край простыни. Стайлз так и стоял, не шевелясь, пока ткань медленно ползла по его телу, а затем упала в ногах.

– Ты не уверен в себе потому что нет опыта или потому что я мужчина? 

Стайлз помотал головой. И закусил губу. Ему просто было страшно, потому что он не знал, что делать. Но вот в том, что он, судя по всему, без памяти влюблен, Стайлз был уверен. Ведь только просыпаясь и засыпая рядом с этим человеком, он чувствовал себя счастливым и живым. Настоящим.

Дерек потянул его к себе на колени. Стайлз не сразу, но сел и чувствовал себя очень странно – голый на коленях у другого мужчины. Хотя, почему у другого мужчины... У Дерека. 

Стайлз робко улыбнулся, зарылся пальцами в черные волосы и потянулся за поцелуем. 

Дерек с готовностью ответил, обнимая его.

Волк толкал к более активным действиям, но Дерек буквально натянул цепь. Потому что его человеческой части хотелось сделать все правильно. Хотелось, чтобы в первый раз Стайлзу было хорошо и в памяти эта ночь осталась не воспоминанием о боли, которой не избежать, и только он, Дерек, способен ее хотя бы ослабить. 

Поэтому он никуда не торопился. Ему нравилось касаться Стайлза, и теперь он мог не торопясь, пальцами, ладонями, изучить его тело. И Стайлз позволял. Он мягко, еще неумело, отвечал на поцелуй, позволяя вести, старался повторять движения, явно нервничал и подрагивал, когда Дерек проходился руками по изгибам. Оказалось, что если чуть провести по бокам, то Стайлз будет фыркать, а если коснуться поясницы, то он тут же прогнется. И Дерек смотрел, жадно и с любопытством, изучая все эти реакции в неверном свете огней ночного города.

Дерек повалился назад, увлекая за собой Стайлза, и перевернулся, уложив парня на спину на матрас и нависнув над ним. Стайлз пах нервозностью и предвкушением и робко улыбался, нервно дергая губами. Дерек оскалился и, склонившись, провел носом по его шее. А потом и языком. Стайлз выдохнул. Дерек начал спускаться по телу ниже, чертя языком влажные дорожки на коже, легонько дул на них, заставляя Стайлза ежиться. Дерек с предвкушением думал о том, как приятно будет вылизывать Стайлза после секса, какой приятной смесью запахов он будет пахнуть. Твердый член в обрамлении жёстких волос он тоже не обошел вниманием, но полноценный минет решил отложить на следующий раз. Сейчас нужно было закрепить права на это тело, а потом у него будет много времени, чтобы наиграться вдоволь.

И все равно, о самом Стайлзе он не забывал ни на мгновение, лаская тело мягко и даже как-то вдохновенно, с удивлением понимая, что впервые в жизни ему это нравится так, что сводит клыки. За почти тридцать лет партнеров у него было много. Но Стайлз был особенным. Молчаливый перепуганный мальчишка. Оказывается, чтобы по-настоящему жить, ему нужен именно он.

Вероятно, Дерек слишком сильно погрузился в запахи и собственные мысли, потому что оказалось, что он сомкнул зубы на бедренной косточке Стайлза и замер, прикрыв глаза. И очнулся, когда Стайлз, слегка занервничавший такой остановкой, дернул его за ухо. Но получилось так по-ребячески, что волк только усмехнулся и боднул его в бедро лбом.

– Ты красивый, – тихо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз закусил губу от этого комплимента. В полумраке не было этого видно, но он покраснел. Бедра резко дернулись, захотелось чем-то прикрыться, но Дерек понял это раньше, и прижал его руки за запястья к постели.

– Нет. Не стоит стыдиться правды. Для меня ты красив, – выдыхая в живот Стайлза, проурчал он и лизнул теплую кожу, а затем залез языком во впадинку пупка.

Стайлз бы и рад застонать от стыда и кайфа. Но смог только зажмуриться, дернувшись в хватке волка.

Волку нравилось это трепыхание, но натянутый поводок не позволял делать глупости. Дерек тем временем поднялся вверх и лизнул Стайлза в нос, а потом поцеловал его. Сначала это был легкий поцелуй, но очень быстро он перерос в страстный. 

Стайлз не заметил, как его ноги оказались широко раздвинуты, а чужие пальцы начали ласкать его член и подбираться к анусу. А когда понял, что происходит, по инерции дернулся в панике, чуть не укусив Дерека за нижнюю губу.

– Стайлз. Эй, Стайлз, – позвал Дерек, вглядываясь в лицо испуганного мальчишки. Тот отвернулся и уставился в окно. И Дерека как ледяной водой окатило. Он разжал руки, освобождая Стайлза, слез с него и сел на край кровати, опустив голову. – Ты не готов. Прости, – глухо сказал он.

Волк внутри начал рычать, не понимая, что происходит, почему они прекратили все. Но Дерек крепко держал его на привязи. Как и себя.

А Стайлз, лежа посреди постели, бездумно пялился в потолок. Почему ему так страшно? Это же Дерек. Родной человек, тот, кому он нужен, тот, кто заботится и не требует ничего взамен. Что не так?

Приняв сидячее положение, Стайлз уставился на сгорбленную спину мужчины. А затем положил ладонь на его шею и повел вдоль позвоночника вниз. Дерек тут же словно окаменел и замер.

– Стайлз, – прорычал он, когда пальцы коснулись поясницы. – Не надо. Это... мучает.

Но Стайлз хотел. Он хотел не трепыхаться в руках Дерека. Он точно так же хотел касаться. Он хотел изучить это тело, узнать Дерека. Несмотря на то, что они уже довольно давно спали в одной кровати и даже почти что занимались сексом, возможности на это у Стайлза не было. 

Взлохматив волосы, он убрал руку, замер, а затем схватил Дерека за плечи и уронил на спину, успев сдвинуться в бок. Хейл, погруженный в попытки успокоить себя и волка, не ожидал такого, поэтому с удивлением уставился снизу-вверх на парня, который заглядывал в его лицо. Зрение оборотня было на порядок лучше, но ту смесь эмоций, что сейчас царила на лице мальчишки, не мог разобрать даже он. И все стало еще непонятнее, когда Стайлз забрался сверху, уложив руки ему на грудь. И надавил, когда он попытался снова подняться. 

Рассматривая в темноте и сером свете ночи Дерека, Стайлз понял, что так ему легче. Не так страшно. И не так быстро все происходит. И, протянув руку, погладил Дерека по щеке, словно говоря: "пожалуйста".

Дерек отрывисто кивнул, молчаливо соглашаясь. Стайлз принялся его изучать, водя пальцами по горячей коже. Он задержался на шрамах на шее, очертил узор татуировки и принялся оглаживать твердую грудь и пресс. И чем дольше он гладил, тем сильнее стискивал зубы Дерек, а потом и вовсе раскинул руки и вцепился в простыни. А Стайлз вдруг замер, когда понял, на чем сидит.

Для него это было все еще странно – что кто-то так сильно его хочет. Но возбуждение Дерека было явным и... большим. Стайлз задумчиво провел руками по животу, а затем поерзал задницей, думая, как вообще в него это влезет. Нет, он знал как, и даже наверное, хотел. Но все равно... Не хотелось боли. Хоть он и был уверен, что больно Дерек ему не сделает. В итоге ерзанья он вдруг понял, что расставил бедра шире и теперь потирается вверх-вниз, проезжаясь дыркой по твердому и горячему члену, а нежную кожу щекочут жесткие волосы. И это ощущение оказалось приятным, каким-то предвкушающим.

Дерек твердил себе, что Стайлз просто не понимает, что делает. Ну, или не до конца понимает, проверяя опытным путем, так сказать. Ему, правда, от этого было не легче. Потому что до боли хотелось оказаться уже внутри желанного тела и двигаться, двигаться, двигаться...

Стайлз же продолжил свои манипуляции, уперся руками в грудь Дерека и прогнулся. Оказалось, что так удобнее. И приятнее. Особенно, когда Дерек уложил руки на ягодицы и принялся их мять, несильно сжимая, заставляя двигаться быстрее и тереться о член с большим нажимом. Господи, что он делал, что он собирался сделать, но черт побери он хотел этого. Абсолютно точно хотел. И сейчас, почувствовав прикосновение пальцев к сжатым мышцам, не испугался. Наоборот. Он улыбнулся, глядя на оборотня.

А Дерек, заметив эту улыбку, уже не знал, что делать. Точнее, что делать, чтобы Стайлз снова не ушел в модус параноика или не решил сделать ему минет. Потому что в обоих вариантах он просто сдохнет. Однако, когда его пальцы начали массировать нежную кожу, пока что не проникая внутрь, Стайлз только мягко выдохнул, снова проехался бедрами, и царапнул Дерека короткими ногтями по груди, когда его член коснулся чужого. До Хейла вдруг дошло, что Стайлз возбужден.

Значит, ему действительно нравится и хочется. Продолжая ласкать дырку, Дерек обхватил чужой стояк и принялся ласкать в такт. Стайлз снова выдохнул и слегка прогнулся. Дерек тихо усмехнулся и продолжил.

Ритм сердца Стайлза участился, а дышать он начал рвано и с придыханием. Это приободрило Дерека и он начал двигать кулаком еще активнее. Пока мальчишка не взбрыкнул, пытаясь уйти от ласки. Он замер, не зная, чего ожидать.

А Стайлзу тоже хотелось. Ласкать и трогать. И когда он сдвинулся вниз, а ладонь несмело легла на чужой стояк, Дерек тихо рыкнул, потому что его прострелило от этого кроткого касания.

Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного – чтобы простое касание, пусть и к члену, вызывало такой вихрь эмоций. Но он соврал бы, если сказал, что ему это не нравилось. Очень нравилось, хотя простыни он порвал вылезшими когтями. 

Стайлз, услышав треск, сначала вздрогнул, а потом усмехнулся и усилил нажим. Он вдруг понял, что Дереку приятно. Он видел, как лицо оборотня разгладилось, рот приоткрылся, показав удлинившиеся клыки, и он выдохнул, тихо застонав.

В этот момент Дерек был так красив, что Стайлзу хотелось делать и видеть больше. Поэтому он вдруг чуть не рухнул на Хейла, с силой надавил на плечо, пытаясь приподняться и потянулся куда-то за его голову. Дерек с недоумением придержал чуть не свалившегося с себя мальчишку, пытаясь понять, что это недоразумение творит теперь. 

А Стайлз потянулся и включил ночник на тумбочке. Затем переполз по Хейлу обратно и уставился как-то смущенно. После чего снова обратил свой взор на его член. Как и положил руку.

Дерек напрягся, но Стайлз просто вернулся к прерванному занятию. Похоже, парень просто хотел видеть больше. Дерек откинул голову и расслабился, а чужие пальцы снова принялись ласкать член. Эти прикосновения, словно искры, расходились по телу, будоражили кровь. Наслаждение затапливало разум, но волк на цепи сидел смирно и тоже наслаждался прикосновениями человека. Что ж, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Дереку нравилось, когда Стайлз его гладит не только, когда он волк.

И, видимо, где-то тут человек и волк слишком погрузились в ощущения. Потому что в какой-то миг Дерек чуть не завыл на пару со зверем, когда головки члена коснулся влажный шершавый язык. Дерека передернуло всем телом и окатило жаром. Он поднял голову и ошалело уставился на то, как Стайлз, сосредоточенно хмурясь, придерживая пальцами и высунув язык, облизывает член от корня к головке как гребаное мороженое.

Для Дерека это стало последней каплей. Он приподнялся, перевернул их и Стайлз оказался на спине под ним. Дерек оскалился и произнес:

– Твои исследования мы оставим на следующий раз.

Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, а потом смотрел, как Дерек тянется к тумбочке за смазкой.

– Я постараюсь, но не обещаю, – оскалившись, усмехнулся вдруг Дерек. – Глупо дразнить волка, когда сам по-прежнему человек, – после чего выдавил смазку на пальцы, смял губы Стайлза поцелуем, а два пальца в это время медленно погрузились в чужое тело до конца.

Это оказалось ожидаемо-неожиданно и в первые мгновения принесло боль. Но губы Дерека отвлекали слишком умело и, укусив мужчину за язык, Стайлз стал отвечать, хоть и не так активно, как раньше, пытаясь думать о поцелуе, а не о том, как чужие пальцы оглаживают его изнутри. Подобное было столь странно, что он не знал, хорошо ему или все-таки больно и плохо. А Дерек все целовал и целовал, покусывая, облизывая; умело отвлекая. Хотя давалось ему это с трудом. Потому что в заднице Стайлза было так горячо и тесно, что в других обстоятельствах мальчишка уже бы трясся под ним от резких толчков.

Стайлзу понадобилось несколько минут и исчезающие на плечах Дерека синяки, чтобы вдруг обнаружить, что пальцы в заднице – это приятно, если они поглаживают, иногда выходя, чтобы пройтись по нежной коже дырки, и нырнуть обратно. Дереку словно нравилось это делать. Стайлз даже глаза открыл и посмотрел на оборотня. Тот явно скрипел зубами, но лицо при этом было каким-то... ждущим. 

И все эти мысли резко растворились, превратившись в пепел, когда пальцев стало три и они коснулись чего-то внутри. Стайлза выгнуло, а ногти до крови впились в плечи Дерека. Распахнув рот, он уставился в потолок и задрожал, когда это случилось снова, и снова.

Дерек глубоко вдохнул аромат острого возбуждения и продолжил свои манипуляции, наблюдая неотрывно за Стайлзом. Да, парню явно нравилось то, что он делал. 

Стайлз, погруженный в ощущения, не сразу понял, что пальцы заменил член. Лишь когда Дерек вошёл почти наполовину, Стайлз вперился в него взглядом. 

– Расслабься. Дыши, – прорычал сквозь зубы Дерек. Стайлз был слишком узким и слишком горячим. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не причинить лишнюю боль. Он чувствовал, как по рукам бегали черные змейки-вены, а тошнота подступала даже сквозь возбуждение.

Но оно того стоило. Потому что Стайлз не зажимался испуганным кроликом, не колотил его кулаками по спине. Вместо этого он удивленно моргал, а глаза затапливало искорками удовольствия, которого он еще не знал.

Дереку пришлось приложить много усилий к тому, чтобы не изнасиловать мальчишку. Когда он погрузился в него полностью, то замер и медленно выдохнул. Руки, расставленные по бокам от головы парня, подрагивали, но он не обратил на это внимания. Подняв голову, Дерек тихо спросил:

– Ты как?

Стайлз, облизнув губы, поднял свои руки и провел ладонями по рукам Дерека до плеч. Затем ласково коснулся шеи, прошелся за ушами и несмело улыбнулся. Он пока не знал, как он. Он чувствовал себя очень странно, но от бедер расходилось натяжение и тепло. И хотелось чего-то еще. Поэтому он осторожно приподнял бедра, двинув ими, и глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как член внутри него вошел еще глубже.

– Стайлз, осторожнее, – чуть не взмолился мужчина.

Стайлз фыркнул и снова коснулся оборотня за ушами, а затем потянул на себя, тут же лизнув в губы.

Он не мог говорить, но хотел сказать, чтобы Дерек двигался. Он ведь видел, как Дерек еле держится. А сам... он хотел знать, как это – секс с ним.

Поначалу движения Дерека были осторожными, насколько это было возможно. Он двигался неспешно, позволяя телу под ним привыкнуть к необычным ощущениям. Но сейчас, наконец, получив доступ к столь желанному телу, он не смог долго себя контролировать. Постепенно движения его стали резче, темп быстрее. Стайлз уже не смотрел на него, глаза его закрылись, рот округлился, он дышал часто, то и дело подрагивал и цеплялся то за него, то за простыни. 

Дерек никогда не думал, что секс может быть таким, что он может рождать столько эмоций. Что ему все равно будет мало.

А Стайлз просто плыл. Для него все это было в первый раз, и он мало что понимал и осознавал. Но Дерек был нежен, хоть он и видел, с каким трудом оборотню удается сдерживаться. Видимо, это все волчья сущность – ведь по сути Дерек был зверем, даже если оставался человеком. 

Когда движения Дерека стали резче, появилась легкая боль. Но она добавляла удовольствия, заставляя растворяться в ощущениях. Тело напоминало сгусток наслаждения и с каждым толчком, когда член задевал внутри какую-то точку, Стайлз все сильнее раскачивался на этих волнах, уже привыкнув и желая большего. Он даже сам не понял, как в груди родился стон, но вышел он лишь сиплым дыханием. Тогда он ухватился за шею Дерека и прижался, приподнимаясь над кроватью, практически повисая на нем. 

Тот, чувствуя, как волк снова начинает рваться с цепи, подхватил мальчишку под бедра и сел вместе с ним. Член вошел глубже и Стайлз воткнул в Дерека ногти, а затем просто замер, уткнувшись в его шею.

Они словно застыли в мгновении времени, сидя посреди постели. 

Дерек, не двигаясь, принялся водить носом по шее и волосам мальчишки, иногда облизывая. Словно сейчас снова все изменилось. Внезапная нежность разлилась по венам и он принялся поглаживать молодое напряженное тело, пока Стайлз молчаливо хныкал и дрожал. Кожа Стайлза была влажной, а сам он дышал поверхностно и часто, чувствуя, как в его нутре подрагивает каменный член Дерека. Его первый раз был... удивительным, и в этой секунде хотелось застрять навечно.

Дерек касался губами шеи Стайлза и начал несильно подавать бедрами вверх, двигаясь внутри его тела. Стайлз послушно откинул голову, давая лучший доступ, и глубоко дышал на каждый толчок. 

Постепенно движения Дерека стали сильнее и глубже, а затем и быстрее. Он поудобнее перехватил Стайлза, который понятливо уперся пятками в матрас и начал несмело подаваться на встречу, словно пробуя и изучая ощущения. Такая поза нравилась ему больше – было больнее, но ощущалось все острее, а член каждый раз проезжался по простате, заставляя вздрагивать, оголяя нервы острым удовольствием. Вскоре толчки стали слишком резкими и сильными. Стайлз закатывал глаза, а голова его запрокидывалась. Член его был зажат между телами и тёрся о животы в такт. Стайлз и сам не понял, когда ощущений стало слишком много, когда они стали нестерпимо сильными. За ослепительной вспышкой оргазма он даже не почувствовал, как на шее сомкнулись зубы оборотня, прокусывая кожу, делая его другим.

Когда он очнулся, оказалось, что его уложили на постель, и сейчас, распахнув глаза, он пялился в потолок, пока Дерек лежал рядом и старательно облизывал его шею. Почему-то саднило и было не слишком приятно, но Дерек обнимал его аккуратно за плечи и чуть поглаживал пальцами кожу.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз поднял руку и Дерек, уловив его настроение, толкнулся под ладонь, словно пес.

Он уже открыл рот, как из гостиной послышалось:

– Он даже не говорит! Почему вы так шумно трахаетесь?!

Айзек был возмущен до глубины души, судя по голосу. А Стайлз замер, залился краской и уставился на Дерека.

Дерек закатил глаза, усмехнувшись, а потом подмигнул Стайлзу и чмокнул его в нос. 

– Ну, извини? – весело крикнул он в ответ. 

– Совести у вас нет, – послышался недовольный голос Айзека. 

– Ты скоро привыкнешь!

– О, Господи!

– Пойду успокою его и вернусь, – сказал Дерек Стайлзу и смачно поцеловал. – Если заснешь, я не обижусь, – он лизнул его куда-то в шею и поднялся, схватив штаны. 

Стайлз дотронулся рукой до шеи – там, где чувствовал дискомфорт – и нащупал маленькие ранки.

Соображал он медленно после всего случившегося, но логическую цепочку сложить смог. И до него дошло вдруг – он стал оборотнем. Наверное. Но... почему он ничего не чувствовал тогда?

Стайлз почесал макушку, поудобнее устроился в кровати, замотался в простыню и повернулся к окну.

Какое там спать. Он только что лишился девственности с мужчиной. Кажется, стал оборотнем. И Айзек слышал, как они занимались сексом. Последняя мысль заставила его спрятать голову под подушку от стыда.

И все же это было классно. Дерек был классным. С ним было очень хорошо. Дерек был настоящим, ласковым. Вероятно, они теперь точно встречаются.

Когда Дерек вернулся и лег рядом, Стайлз с удовольствием подлез ему под руку и улыбнулся. Неважно кем он стал. Главное, что теперь они вместе.

– Все будет хорошо, Стайлз, – прошептал Дерек, сильнее прижимая к себе мальчишку.

Стайлз ему верил.

Демон просочился в комнату через пару минут, Дерек позволил ему забраться сверху на свое бедро и закрыл глаза, слушая, как его волчонок умиротворенно посапывает ему в шею, уже заснув.

 

_Послесловие_

Встреча с Дереком изменила его жизнь, Стайлз всегда будет помнить об этом. Встреча с оборотнем, не человеком. В этом будет какая-то своя пикантность, но с другой стороны, видимо, такому, как он, нужен был именно не человек. После смерти отца он уже не ждал ничего хорошего, но, похоже, кто-то там, наверху, приглядывал за ним. 

Быть оборотнем оказалось очень весело. Он стал сильным, уверенным в себе и от него просто разило сексуальностью, как собственно и от Дерека. Где бы ни появлялся, он всегда становился знаменитостью – что в университете, куда поступил после окончания школы, которую Дерек, как альфа, просто велел закончить, что в НАСА, где успел поработать после МТИ. Недоступный, красивый и молчаливый – он везде привлекал внимание, а его недостаток никогда не был недостатком, скорее достоинством, а также предметом зависти сокурсников, ведь от необходимости делать доклады с кафедры он был избавлен.

Но даже НАСА не привлекло его так, как фотограф Дерека. Стайлз работал на некоторых проектах, однако в основном он ушел в профессиональные модели, сотрудничая с Марком и теми изданиями, которые тот рекомендовал. Дерек долгое время недоумевал, почему Стилински, обладая острым умом, выбрал такую карьеру. Пока однажды, увидев, как к Стайлзу на улице подходит парень и просит автограф, улыбаясь с явными намеками, а тот стреляет глазами в сторону отошедшего купить им кофе альфы, не понял, в чем дело на самом деле. Тогда все и встало на свои места: Стайлзу нравилось провоцировать Дерека, вызывать его ревность, а еще получать ее плоды. Потому что чем старше становился Стайлз, тем злее становился сам Дерек, видя, как окружающие на него реагируют.

Немного сдерживал его тот факт, что в этом модельном вертепе Стайлзу составлял компанию Айзек, который присматривал за лучшим другом. Сам Дерек с годами стал меньше сниматься и больше заниматься музыкой. 

Квартиру он тогда нашел быстро. И переезжать было недалеко – на этаж ниже. Новая квартира была больше, а главное в ней было две спальни. Одну занимали Дерек и Стайлз, а вторую – Айзек и позже Лора. Как сошлись эти двое Дерек понятия не имел, но судя по загадочной улыбке Стайлза, без него тут не обошлось. 

Сама Лора явилась через пару лет. Дерек сначала удивился, затем с подозрением косился, а после Стайлз просто пожал плечами и велел принять сестру в стаю. Обалдели тогда и он, и волк. Но Стайлз смотрел очень упрямо, а Лора, всегда язвительная и резкая, отмалчивалась, почему вдруг сорвалась в Бостон с двумя чемоданами. Много позже она расскажет, что поссорилась с Питером, который был более чем доволен уходом Дерека, а ей, как сестре, его не хватало. Решение она нашла только одно. Правда, с матерью связь поддерживала, но Дерек в это не вмешивался. С Айзеком она сошлась так внезапно, что Дерек ничего не успел сообразить, но махнул рукой. Почему бы и нет. Парные связи внутри стаи – дополнительный клей для уз, поэтому он и не возражал.

Что же касается самого Айзека, то тут история вышла куда сложнее. Поначалу все было нормально. Айзек быстро свыкся с новой ипостасью. Внешне он тоже изменился, не изменившись, став таким же притягательным, как и остальные оборотни. А после того, как его увидел Марк и снял вместе со Стайлзом, а потом и Дереком, Айзек решил, что карьера модели – это для него, особенно учитывая, что к академическим наукам он никогда стремления не имел. Но однажды он столкнулся с отцом на улице и закончилась эта встреча совсем не так, как его отец себе представлял. Дерек не настаивал на ответах, лишь узнал, что мистер Лейхи вдруг покинул Бостон. Стайлз подробности со временем вытряс из друга, но об этом больше никто из них не заговаривал.

Стайлз очень долгое время переживал за друга, и, пожалуй, переживания отпустили его лишь тогда, когда на пороге их дома появилась Лора. Только с ней Айзек превратился в спокойного молодого оборотня, довольно молчаливого, склонного к долгому сну и шарфам. Что это за привычка – таскать на шее пижонские шарфики, все недоумевали. Но в них Айзек смотрелся как аристократ. Правда в его улыбке скользило нечто кровожадное, не сулившее ничего хорошего тому, кто смел хоть слово сказать в сторону членов его стаи.

Стайлз же, посещая выступления своего альфы, еще очень долго не верил в то, что этот мужчина принадлежит лишь ему. В свое время ему пришлось пережить и злость, и ревность, и даже страх, наблюдая, как на Дерека обращают внимание другие. 

Оказалось, что в Бостоне живет достаточно оборотней и многие из них желали заполучить Дерека. Тот неизменно отвечал отказами и ледяными взглядами, но Стайлзу оказалось трудно пережить понимание того, что Дерек Хейл выбрал его. А успокоившись, он превратился в того, кто обещал смерть одним лишь взглядом. И не только. Его жажда обладания граничила с жаждой крови, и много позже по Бостону нет-нет, да и ползли слухи о том, что избранник Хейла жесток в своей ревности. Дерек же вопросов не задавал. Его устраивало собственничество любовника, а на все обвинения он лишь пожимал плечами, словно говоря: вы сами напросились.

Так как переезд оказался лишь формальным, Дерек продолжал поддерживать отношения с соседкой, миссис Нолан, захаживая к ней теперь вместе со Стайлзом и Айзеком на обед, а престарелая леди всегда кормила их своим фирменным малиновым пирогом, и даже Демону выделила миску, и всегда угощала чем-то вкусным. Поэтому если кот пропадал надолго, его часто находили именно у нее.

А чердак Стайлз переделал. Сняв его, как и квартиру, в аренду, сделал из него свою личную берлогу, куда уходил, когда на него накатывали воспоминания. Именно тут висело фото отца, именно тут по стенам были приколоты фотографии, которые он делал годами, наблюдая за жизнью, которую внезапно обрел. И именно тут его довольно часто находил Дерек. Он просто приходил, садился рядом, прижимал Стайлза к себе и утыкался носом за ухо, пока Демон устраивался где-то на самом Стайлзе и мурлыкал под гладившей его рукой Дерека. 

Это была их жизнь. Жизнь двух мальчишек, уже не облезлого кота и альфы-одиночки. 

Чердак был их личной тишиной в этом мире.

Дерека и Стайлза эта тишина устраивала.


End file.
